Untitled
by Noah Gabriel
Summary: Every good story starts as nothing more than an untitled piece. Well, I don't know about good, but it's a story nonetheless. Alternate reality storyline with OCs and some cameos. Made for the folks at the official Elsword forums. A war is brewing with demons, yes we're going to ride that beaten plot again, and only one person can stop it. Except they're on vacation so we're doomed.
1. Chapter 1 - Another Beautiful Tragedy

**Author's Note: This is made for the Elsword forums people. No Elgang at all. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Another Beautiful Tragedy**

* * *

**Velder, Commercial Area 1, Year 627**

Cries filled the air, but not that from human mouths. Demons littered the broken streets, crying in agony as blue flames licked at their flesh. Demons still standing fresh backed away from their fallen comrades as they all stared ahead at the figure that attracted their attention. The figure, a hooded human, silently stepped towards the dark invaders. The human took a hand out of their pocket to adjust the small stick between their teeth.

"Oh shut up," the human spoke. The demons felt a cold shiver run down their bodies as the human smashed their foot into the screaming snout of a fallen demon. The blue flames that ate at their body burned faster until not even the demonic skeleton remained. A satisfying crunch echoed throughout the quiet, followed by chewing noises as the human munched on their lollipop.

With one last look at where their fallen comrade had been, the demons mustered up their courage and lunged at the human. The human didn't even seem to bat an eye as they flicked their finger at the demons. Blue flames sprouted from thin air, scorching the attacking demons and once again filling the air with screams.

"What a nice sound," the human said rather cheerfully to the flame they held near their ear. The melting flesh of the demons became a noxious gas that wafted upwards like a smoke signal as more demons showed up seconds later. One of the demons cackled happily with bright red flames at its fingertips. The human eyed the red flame demon and smiled almost childishly. With a clap of their hands, several balls of blue flames erupted in the air around her. "Silly demons! I'm the only arsonist allowed here!"

* * *

Imperial year 627: The demonic invasion in Velder was halted by the combined help of several guilds and the Velder Militia. From that invasion only fourteen citizens were killed, including soldiers. Eighty-five percent of the once grand city was reduced to nothing but wreckage and ashes. The cause of such destruction was later traced back to a single arsonist.

Despite none of the victims coming from this arsonist's actions, the Velder Royalty have decreed that they shall be locked up in Elder. Among the whispers and rumors of the Velder refugees, a name was given to the arsonist out of fear of the arsonist's strange blue flames. The arsonist's flames were said to burn like flames but were cold as ice. As such, the arsonist's given name was "Flame Heresy".

* * *

**Elder, Elder Jail, Year 632**

"I keep telling you, that lottery was rigged!" the black-haired girl snapped angrily while kicking at the jail bars. Her hair barely reached her neck as she continued to slam the bars. Directly on the other side of the bars, a purple-haired girl sat on a backwards chair, resting her arms on the chair's back with her head on them. Next to the girl stood a light blue-haired man, with his arms crossed silently over his chest. The girl in the chair sighed as she eyed the inmate.

"Kyou, you caused a riot just because Ariel won the lottery and not you-"

"I'm telling you, Val! My number should have won! I saw it win in the future when nobody picked it!" the inmate Kyou spat back and shook the bars with her hands to no avail. The girl in the chair called Val sighed again and took a small lollipop out of her white lab coat's pocket.

"Then what if you picking the number changed the future?" she asked rather bluntly. Kyou froze up, and then immediately started rambling swears and slammed her fists repeatedly on the wall. Val stood from the chair and adjusted her coat's collar as she looked to the blue-haired man.

"Let's leave her in here, Kira. She'll take a while to cool off," Val said before she slid the lollipop into her mouth and sucked on it lightly. The man Kira nodded his head and slowly uncrossed his arms from his white and gold top.

"Then it's back to the castle with you," he spoke sternly which made Val sigh again.

"Fine, I needed a recharge anyway," she murmured under her breath so Kira wouldn't hear.

* * *

Wally's Castle, formerly Wally's, was made into a makeshift jail after the Velder invasion incident. Though many people objected to letting the criminal inside its walls roam around, Elder's chief Hoffman stated that it'd be safer for the citizens to give the criminal some leeway. The criminal was given access to anything inside the castle, but was only allowed outside if monitored by someone Hoffman approved.

Kira unlocked the castle's door with a small key before sliding the door open. Val stepped in past him and spun on her heel to face Kira. Neither said anything or even smiled as Kira closed the door and locked it back up. Val rubbed her shoulder slowly and retreated into the interior of the castle that seems to be alive with something...

* * *

The moon shone down at the wall surrounding Elder as a shadow slowly made their way towards it. The shadow gripped at the cloak covering them, their breath ragged as they made haste to the town entrance. Out of nowhere, several black-hooded figures surrounded the cloaked person with blades drawn. In a silent motion, the hooded figures all charged but were just as quickly knocked back by the appearance of a tall man wearing all white, his eyes covered by a golden visor.

"Ferdinand... dispatch them!" the cloaked person commanded between ragged breaths. The man obeyed and held his mechanical glaive out with one hand. In a flash, Ferdinand slashed each of the hooded attackers with ease, going from one to the next with no wasted movements. As the attackers fell to the ground slain, Ferdinand paused for a slightest of seconds before swinging his glaive down in front of him. With a loud clash, the glaive was skillfully caught by a large robotic hand. The cloaked person flinched as Ferdinand was stopped in his tracks.

"Geez, shut up," an annoyed voice scowled bitterly. The cloaked person shifted slightly to see who had caught Ferdinand's attack only to see that the voice's owner was not the one that caught the glaive. Standing in front of Ferdinand was a large silver Nasod, its core shown clearly on its head. Standing beside the Nasod was a clearly annoyed human with purple hair tied back in a ponytail. Her white lab coat had several lollipops sticking out of the chest pocket as she took one out and put it in her mouth.

"Miss Val, this man is a Nasod like me," the large Nasod spoke in a very basic robotic voice. Val perked up and gave a small almost invisible smirk.

"How interesting..." At that, Ferdinand let go of his weapon and leapt back to its master's side. Val eyed the cloaked person and held out a lollipop to them. "Want one, girl? I got oil back at my cell for your robot friend too."

"Miss Val, he's a Nasod-"

"Oh shush, you know I'm kidding," Val snapped at the Nasod next to her. The cloaked girl wasn't any less on edge as Ferdinand readied himself to strike again. Val let out a sigh and then disappeared from sight for a split second before she appeared in front of the cloaked girl. "You can calm down, I'm not going to hurt you. My name's Val. Don't worry, I only disabled your Nasod's motorworks to keep him from hurting himself."

The cloaked girl glanced to Ferdinand in confusion as the Nasod bodyguard hadn't moved at all despite Val's sudden advance. The large Nasod holding Ferdinand's glaive approached and picked up the motionless bodyguard. Val smiled politely and once again held her lollipop out to the cloaked girl.

"Now then, we best get back before someone sees that I'm outside."

* * *

The cloaked girl was, to put it simply, dumbfounded by what she saw inside the castle. The inside was brightly lit by machines as Nasods of all shapes and sizes wandered around doing tasks. Several giant towers of books were piled up everywhere. The large Nasod carrying Ferdinand dropped him off on a workbench. The cloaked girl made a step towards it but Val interjected.

"Don't worry, they're just repairing him." The girl lowered her outstretched hand slowly and looked to Val under her cloak's hood.

"And who exactly are you to have so much ancient technology?" she spoke slowly but clearly deliberately. Val glanced back at her before she snapped her fingers and created a small red flame on her fingertip. With the flame, she started one underneath a teapot and motioned to a chair nearby.

"Sit down and relax," Val ordered. The girl reluctantly did so, never removing her eyes from Val's rather cold face. As the teapot boiled, Val poured a small cup for the girl. The girl politely took the cup and stared at it.

"I don't have any poison, geez." Val sighed again and leaned against the table to stare at the girl.

"Then you drink too," the girl retorted. Val glanced at the teapot and shook her head.

"I'm not thirsty."

"Then-"

"I'm also not the one being chised," Val stated and stared harshly at the girl who suddenly felt stiff at the comment. Val paused for a moment, rubbing her finger against her throat. "I meant chased."

"How did you know?" the girl asked. Val took a second to register the question before she opened her mouth to answer.

"Those people who attacked you weren't bandits from around here, and the fact you had a bodyguard, let alone a Nasod one, shows that you have some importance, either spiritually or nobility," Val stated. The girl nodded her head slowly and took a sip of the tea.

"My name is Orerries Shuren. Those men were assassins sent by Shura to kill me on Lurensia soil to start a war between Lurensia and Fluone," Orerries spoke until Val suddenly collapsed on the floor. Orerries nearly spilled her tea and stared in shock down at Val until the large Nasod stepped over and picked Val up onto her feet. Orerries watched as the large Nasod pulled a cable out of itself and lifted Val's left sleeve to reveal a small hole that the cable was then pushed into.

"Thanks, Prit..." Val murmured to the large Nasod as she opened her eyes to see Orerries' face.

"A-Are you...?!" she stammered nervously and Val sighed again.

"This is is why we need a better charger, Miss Val," Val spoke loudly. Orerries opened her mouth slightly to ask until a pile of books fell over and crashed behind her.

"Argh, shut up! It's your fault for using so much energy! I didn't tell you to waste energy going outside personally, Fenrir! Prit could've done that alone!" a familiar voice snapped back at Val. Orerries turned her head to see a girl identical to Val dust herself off, wearing a black hoodie and matching skirt. The girl's hair was also tied back in a ponytail.

"Wh-Who are you?" Orerries stammered, still surprised by the sudden appearance of the girl who looked so eerily like Val. The girl looked at Orerries, and without a word popped a lollipop into her mouth.

"Who am I? I'm Val, also known as the Flame Heresy arsonist. Nice to meet you!" The girl laughed as a small ball of blue flames hung in the air by her head. Orerries looked at the girl claiming to be Val and then at the lab coat wearing girl called Val.

"T-Twins...?" Orerries stuttered and the lab coat Val sighed once more.

"I am Code Fenrir," the lab coat wearing Val pulled her left sleeve up higher to show an "X1" on her skin, "I'm the first Nasod created by Miss Val to act as her stand-in. You may refer to me as Fenrir within these walls."

"You can also call her a giant waste of energy," Val interrupted with a scowl. "Honestly, the amount of energy needed to keep you running is ridiculous. Start cutting down."

"You're the one that made me like this. It's your fault I need so much mana to move," Fenrir snapped back as the two glared at each other. Orerries shrank back in her chair as Val suddenly jabbed her finger at Fenrir.

"From now on wear your hair differently! The ponytail look is mine!"

"Then from now on you better fix my vocal works! Having to keep sighing to rework them is annoying!"

"Wally only has junk lying around and Altera is miles away!"

Orerries put her hands over her head as the two began to argue about nonsense.

"I should've gone to Ruben..."


	2. Chapter 2 - Silicon Gene

**Author's Note: And here we go again.**

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Silicon Gene**

* * *

After Val and Fenrir cooled off, though it took them forty minutes to do so, Orerries coughed politely to return to her story. Val sat on her desk, a lollipop wedged into her mouth, as she quietly listened to the story about Shura wishing to start a war with Velder. As Orerries finished, Val tossed the lollipop's stick into the waste bin beside her desk. Fenrir had left to check on Ferdinand.

"So you came to Elder to speak with Hoffman about this?" Val asked, to which Orerries nodded slowly. Val narrowed her eyes and then snapped her fingers. In an instant a large map of the world unfurled on the wall of bookshelves behind her. Val flicked her finger, and her small ball of blue flames flew over to hover above Elder.

"This is Elder, at the north of Lurensia. If you came from Shura, you would've had to go through Velder and Bethma to get here. So why was Hoffman more important to speak with than the Bethma Chief or Velder King?" Val questioned, her eyes locked on Orerries. Orerries didn't say anything for a second before lifting her head to look at the map.

"I heard Father say that in Elder was something that would stop him."

"Ha? Hate to break it to you, but Hoffman doesn't have a secret weapon lying around. If he did, I'd have stolen it years ago," Val retorted, but was met with Orerries shaking her head and causing her hood to slide off. The light from the lit torches reflected off her bright white long hair as she pointed up to the ball of blue flames.

"That is what Father talked about." Orerries lowered her hand and looked back to Val who sat with a frown on her face as she seemed to be contemplating something. After a minute of silence, Val opened her mouth.

"My blue flames are a combination of the destructive trait of Fire with the purifying trait of Water. This is nearly impossible for any magician to do, I was just born with the means to do so. However, because of this combination these flames can't harm humans. But they do act like an extreme toxic to demons," Val explained to a silent Orerries. Val crossed her arms over her chest and pursed her lips. "Or are you saying-"

"My Father has entered a contract with demons, yes," Orerries stated bluntly before Val could ask. Orerries's hands balled into fists as she continued to speak. "It was... a loathsome demon who looked human... Lyrissa. She appeared one day and convinced my Father to war."

* * *

Elsewhere in the castle, Fenrir trotted down the dark corridor till she reached a door at the end. Without missing a beat, she opened the door and stepped into the well lit bedroom.

"Miss Fen!" two voices happily cheered. Fenrir looked over at two beds situated next to each other as two Nasods sat on them. The two Nasods were human-like similar to Fenrir, one with "X3" on their arm and the other had "X4". They were both female models with black hair. "X3" had her hair tied back in a pink ribbon while "X4" had hers flowing down her back.

"Hello, Pep and Aife. You haven't shut down for the night?" Fenrir asked the girls and they shook their heads.

"We were waiting for you!" Pep said with a smile as she adjusted her nightgown's sleeve over the "X3". Aife nodded in agreement as the two watched Fenrir flop onto her bed with a loud thud. Fenrir lay there for a moment before sitting up to look at the two Nasods.

"That's good, I needed your help with something."

* * *

The sun peeked out over the horizon, stirring Orerries where she had slept which turned out to be the floor next to Val's bed the arsonist had let the princess use. Orerries rubbed her ruby red eyes to brush away the tiredness.

"Ferdinand," she spoke to see if her bodyguard was online. In a flash, Ferdinand appeared beside her, carrying bread and a cup of tea. Orerries murmured a thank you as she munched slowly on the piece of bread. After eating, Orerries opened the creaky door and made her down the corridor to the study she had been the previous night. As she entered the study, she immediately noticed the sprawled out body of Val with a book open on top of her face. Orerries was about to kick the girl awake until a robotic voice cut in.

"I wouldn't do that. Miss Val is dangerous if woken up without care." Orerries and Ferdinand looked to see the bulky frame of Prit behind them. Prit easily stepped past them despite its size and stood next to the passed out body of his creator. A small flap on Prit's chest opened up and Prit took out a wrapped lollipop. With a delicate motion, Prit tore the wrapper off and slipped the lollipop into Val's mouth under the book.

"Miss Val needs large amounts of sugar to keep herself moving. It's very unhealthy, but she never listens," Prit said, almost like a parent. Orerries couldn't come up with a comment to that as Val stirred.

"Argh, shut up..." Val grumbled as she slowly removed the book from her face. "I was working on stuff. Go get me breakfast..."

Orerries thought for a second she heard Prit sigh as the Nasod moved past them.

"She'll be like that for a while, best leave her be," a voice commented from hallway. Prit raised his hand in a gesture to the person as it stepped past to fetch food for the cranky arsonist. The voice's owner stepped into the room with a loud sigh. "Seriously, updating one model shouldn't be this troublesome."

"Shut up, Fenrir..." Val grumbled and turned over so her back was to them. Orerries tilted her head as the Nasod standing with her looked nothing like Fenrir. This Nasod had short golden hair tied up to the side in a small ponytail with a red ribbon. Instead of the lab coat, she wore plain white T-shirt with what seemed to be some sort of purple bat logo on the front.

"You're...?"

"Last night Miss Val agreed to remake my entire model. I had my roommates help with the clothes and hair. Now I shouldn't be having mana problems like yesterday," Fenrir explained, playing with one of her bangs. As Fenrir ranted on about how lazy Val had been, Prit returned with breakfast for Val. Val begrudgingly ate with a permanent scowl on her face.

"I thought she was supposed to be your stand-in," Orerries wondered as she glanced at Val. Val shrugged her shoulders carefree.

"I don't need her to be one anymore," was all Val said before returning to her food. Fenrir rested a hand on her hip as she glanced to Prit. Prit's core was flashing a distinct red, which made Fenrir and Val tense up.

"What does that mean?" Orerries asked upon seeing the flashing.

"Demon interference detected. Incoming, incoming," Prit stated and began repeating "incoming" until Val snapped, "Prit! Core Transfer now!"

With that command, Prit's core became dark and its steel body froze up. Before Orerries could wonder, Val was already giving orders to the other Nasods hanging around to hide.

"You two, stay here!" Val snapped at Orerries and Ferdinand as she rushed out of the study with Fenrir close behind. Orerries huffed quietly and crossed her arms angrily.

"Don't order me around!" she called out before following with Ferdinand.

* * *

The main hall of the castle was large and empty as the Nasods had disappeared. In the center of the hall, Val and Fenrir stood with their backs to each other.

"Interference is closing in. Three identified," Fenrir reported, a small hologram screen in front of her right eye. The screen closed as Val tugged a black and red glove over her right hand. "However..." Fenrir was cut off as a loud explosion erupted above them. The explosion opened a large gaping hole in the roof as three figures landed on the floor in front of Fenrir.

Two of the figures were identical giants each wearing what seemed like wrestling title belt and eye mask, commonly referred to as Victors. The third who stood between them, was more human-like with long white hair, piercing gold eyes, and a slim sword in one hand. Val's blue flame ball started to quiver as if to pounce until Fenrir held a hand out to stop it.

"Miss Val, the middle one is human."

"What?!"

As he seemed to hear that, the middle intruder smirked smugly.

"I am General Shafer. We're here for the princess. We know she's here so hand her over and you won't die, arsonist," Shafer ordered, his smirk never leaving his face. Val's lip twitched, but she remained back-to-back with Fenrir.

"So I supposed you're here to counter my flame and the demons are the brutes," Val said as she silently touched the back of her glove without the intruders noticing. A small red light began to faintly glow from the gear pattern on the back of the glove. Shafer's smirk turned into a grin as he pointed his sword to Fenrir.

"That's right, and for further trouble, I had this sword specially made to kill humans instantly," he stated which made Val grin without his knowing.

"Well ain't that a shame!" Val cackled as she raised her right hand and slammed it onto the floor just as Orerries and Ferdinand reached the hall. Shafer braced himself as a giant sigil appeared beneath Val and Fenrir.

"Dimension Link... INSPECTOR!" Val shouted. A bright flash of light burst from the sigil, making the demons and Shafer covered their faces. From the sigil, a giant robotic hand emerged followed by an equally giant cannon. As the light faded, Shafer and the demons looked to see a gigantic Nasod now standing behind Fenrir and Val.

"I don't even need to fight you lackeys," Val commented as she took a seat on the stairway. "Fenrir, Prit."

"Yes, Miss Val?" Fenrir and the giant Nasod Inspector responded. Val grinned widely as she took out a lollipop.

"Rip them apart!" At that command, the giant Nasod Inspector threw its large hand towards the demons, smashing one Victor into the floor before swinging its cannon arm and sending the other Victor flying through the wall and outside. Shafer gritted his teeth in anger as he readied his sword and flashed in front of Val.

"Your toy can't save you!" Shafer snapped as he swung his sword at Val's head. Fenrir immediately intercepted and made the sword slash across her chest. Shafer smirked and chuckled. "And now your friend sacrifices herself for you too. You humans are so stupid!"

"Yes, they are. You included." Shafer's eyes widened before Fenrir's fist crushed his face and propelled him through a pillar holding the ceiling up. Fenrir flexed her arm and checked her shirt to make sure she redirected the blade to not damage it. Shafer screamed vile profanities as he clutched at his face with his free hand. Fenrir gave him a pitiful look as she stepped towards him.

"Wh-What are you?!" Shafer shouted, rushing at Fenrir with his human-killing sword ready. Fenrir gave a small, almost human, smirk at that. Shafer's blade was effortlessly knocked back by Fenrir's left arm and she clenched her right fist tightly, her back bent forward.

"I'm a Nasod, bi-" The rest of Fenrir's line couldn't be heard by Shafer as Fenrir's right fist planted itself squarely into his chin, and sent him into the ceiling with a loud crash. Val clapped calmly while Orerries looked dumbstruck at the one-sided beat-down she just witnessed. Fenrir rubbed her right hand and then looked up at the ceiling.

"Miss Val, we best be leaving now," she called over. Val nodded and signaled to the Nasod Inspector.

"Prit, Dimension Link Cancel!" she called out. The Inspector nodded and in a flash of light vanished. Val stood from the stairs as Orerries rushed down them to avoid a falling piece of the ceiling. Val laughed innocently while the ceiling began to crumble around them.

"Now this is how you break out of jail!"

* * *

The castle's hall was completed destroyed when Elder's guards arrived with Hoffman. Kira was silently observing the dead Victor in the floor as the one outside had disappeared along with any sign of Shafer. Hoffman stepped over some debris as he made his way to the stairs. The head of the city bent over to brush a rock off of what appeared to be a folded piece of paper.

"No sign of the arsonist, sir," one guard reported to Kira as Hoffman had sat down to read the paper. Kira nodded and looked around at the mess.

"What a flashy way to escape," he commented. Hoffman suddenly laughed, making Kira and the guards look over at him. Hoffman had folded the paper up and pocketed it before standing.

"Kira, go get Kyou from her cell. We have somewhere we need to go," Hoffman instructed. Unbeknownst to Hoffman and Kira, deep underneath them in the secret laboratory, Prit had returned to its smaller body as the Inspector's body sat silently.

"Miss Val and Miss Fen have successfully escape the area!" Pep and Aife announced cheerfully. Prit nodded its head before it sat down.

"Unit requires recharging. Instructions are to rest and keep out of sight," Prit stated. Pep and Aife watched Prit before they quietly started whispering to each other.

"Isn't Prit so cool? You saw how he took out those demons in a flash?"

"I know right? I think I'm falling for him!"

* * *

Out on the dirt road leading away from Elder, a small caravan rolled along with its two horses steadily keeping the pace. The driver looked rather young as he smiled at the open road. His black hair was messy and stuck up in random places, but he didn't seem to mind. He turned his head back to peer inside the caravan and its riders.

"We should be out of Elder's scope now!" he confirmed to which Val nodded her head.

"Thanks for being ready, Zildren. Glad my letter last night reached you," Val replied. Zildren chuckled and cracked on the reins.

"We'll be in Bethma by tonight. Where's our final destination?" Zildren asked, brushing some black hair out of his eyes. Val pursed her lips to think while next to her Orerries sat quietly, being pestered with questions about her hair by Zildren's other passenger, a girl with long brown hair.

"I suppose we'll go to Velder to get a ship to Hamel," Val stated calmly which made Zildren and the brown-haired girl freeze up.

"You do know who you are, right?!" they both asked in shock. Zildren twitched at the fact he spoke in unison with the girl. "Schirra don't copy me!"

"I'm not copying you!" she snapped back before Val scowled and that shut them both up. Val sucked on her lollipop for a second before answering their question.

"I know full well Velder wants me in chains. Which is why we aren't going to ask them for a ship," Val explained with a glance to Fenrir who was "sleeping" to restore the power she spent and be on detection mode in case more demons arrived. Val chuckled and crunched down on her lollipop. "We're stealing one."


	3. Chapter 3 - Violator

**Author's Note: Sorry for the wait, been sick lately.**

* * *

**Chapter 3 – Violator**

* * *

**Tiano City, Old Year -445**

It was a city unlike any in the world today. Buildings as tall as mountains littered the city, with humans riding El-powered vehicles around. It was an age of humans and Nasods... or at least was supposed to be.

"Pick up the pace, you stupid robots!" a human bellowed from where he stood safely on the ground in front of a half-finished building. The human's eyes were fixed on the Nasods that were working on the building, myself included. I was a Nasod just like all the others. A silver steel body, an optic lens in the center of what was supposed to be a head, a series of letters and numbers on my arm to mark what model I was, and a visible core on my chest. Identical to all the Nasods that worked.

A crash brought the human's attention to a fallen Nasod, its core dead and dark. It had run out of El to function. The human was showing what we were programmed to recognize as anger. He began to kick the dead Nasod repeatedly as we still moving Nasods resumed our work. This was how the world worked to us.

We working Nasods were only to work until we ceased functioning. That was our purpose. But as more and more El was used, more of us workers ceased faster. But we were not programmed to care about such things. There were different Nasods for those such subjects. Namely what the humans referred to as the Royalties; five Nasods with far superior specs than a simple worker like myself. Each were given the title of royalty and a unique name to call their own.

One such Nasod was watching us workers right now. Sitting on the chair provided to them by the same human who was currently bashing the fallen Nasod. The human was being so violent yet the Royalty Nasod didn't even acknowledge it. This was how the world worked and I carried on. As I was beginning the next wall, a human female suddenly appeared in my optic lens. Was she human? She had a golden pair of wings on her back to match her golden hair and clothes. My database had no information of this woman as she gave me what my core recognized as a smile.

"Save us," she whispered to my core. But I could not understand it. She did not appear to be in danger. The strange woman extended her hand to my core and gave it a light tap. Ordinarily this would've caused my self-preservation program to kick in and protect my core, but it did nothing. My sensors detected a small presence near my legs but it was too late. Whatever it was had pushed my leg with enough force to cause me to fall backwards.

I crashed onto the ground, mere inches away from where the Royalty sat. The fall had cracked my optic lens as it looked straight up to see the face of the Royalty. He was displaying an emotion despite being a Nasod like me. I could not determine what emotion as my lens was broken, but my core recognized it as anger when his foot smashed into my lens.

"Damn worker almost landed on me!" my sensors caught the Royalty saying loudly.

"Duke Fister, are you okay?" the human asked and the Royalty gave my head another stomp. How was he displaying emotions yet still a Nasod? Why couldn't I display such things? For the first time, my core seemed to ask questions that I was not programmed for. What made the Royalty special? Why was I forced to work until I break?

Why...

_ Why_...

_WHY?!_

"Malfunction Code accepted. System rebooting..."

The words echoed in my core as the soft blue light it emitted turned into a violent red. My steel hand grabbed the Duke Fister's foot and pulled. His balance was offset and the Royalty fell. I could not see anything, my body seemed to move on its own. My sensors caught the Duke screaming at me but the words would not register. Then the noise went away... I could feel something in my hand before my fingers closed and the sound of shattered glass echoed against my sensors. I had broken Duke Fister's core.

My body began to move again, my hands moved to my head and then dug into the steel where my mouth would be if I were human. My hands created a hole for a mouth before shoving something inside. My sensors immediately registered what it was. I was "eating" the pieces of Duke's core. Suddenly my body dropped onto the ground once more, this time by something heavy.

"You... mn... ster..." was all my sensors could register from underneath whatever had me pinned. What my sensors did register though from those sounds was the identity of the one speaking. It was a voice all workers had registered: the voice of the Royalties. More specifically, it was the Madame Wish. I was surely to be destroyed now for malfunctioning. But then another registered voice was caught.

"Wait," was all the voice said and the pressure on my frame was lifted. Though my optic lens was destroyed, my head still moved towards the source of the voice. It was the voice of the one at the top of the Nasods: the Queen. My limbs were bound and my frame lifted, but my core remained intact. I was placed inside something I could not register as the voices of the Queen and Madame Wish could be.

"My Queen, why keep this _thing's _core? It destroyed Fister!" Madame Wish spoke. Her words were true, what I had done would surely equal termination. But my core fell silent at the Queen's next words.

"I can no longer stand by and watch as my people are forced to do such things. This one will get their punishment, but they are not to blame." Those were the last words I would hear as a door was shut and my core entered hibernation...

* * *

**Ruben Village, Year 618**

One thousand and sixty-three years... That's how long I remained in hibernation. My silver body now rusted, the door of my cell long since fallen off. Yet my frame would not move. My El source inside me had only enough energy to stay in hibernation, if I were to move, my energy would be depleted that much sooner. And with my optic lens destroyed, finding an energy source would be impossible. I was doomed to stay here, dirt and tree roots as my only company. Until a sudden crash alerted my dying sensors.

Though many things have crashed before while I hibernated, this was different for it was followed by a noise... a voice.

"Prit! Where'd you go?!" A young voice, human female. My sensors felt something begin to crawl onto my leg before it beeped loudly, alerting the human. I could register the noise of the human female as she approached and took the thing off my leg.

"You had me worried!" the human said to which the thing beeped again. Was it... a Nasod? Why was a Nasod with a human...? Human. I felt my hibernation end at the thought of that word. My rusty arm lifted itself, my fingers rusted shut in a fist, and I swung. I could not register what happened next immediately. My arm, though rusty, was broken by the human. A human that couldn't be older than ten years had broken my arm bare-handed.

"Don't touch Prit! I'm not done making him yet!" the human female said. But it was too late, my power source was too low and my body collapsed. The next thing I knew I was looking at a wooden ceiling. Wait... I could see? I couldn't move my limbs, but I could definitely see again.

Then all of a sudden, my sensors went online and I could register the sounds of tools coming from my leg. I tilted my lens to view and could barely make out black hair with a small silver frame resting on top. The frame was that of an Oro, but it looked vastly inferior to the ones I knew. Almost like a human... child... made it...

The hair moved and I saw a human girl stand up into my line of sight. Her face was dirty, but she showed the emotion of happiness on her face. The girl took notice of my lens and the Oro on her head beeped.

"Oh good you're functioning again. It's a good thing Ruben has El crystals around," she spoke while wiping her face clean. Was she the one who fixed my lens? As I registered that, my leg began to move, signaling to my core that it was fixed. That answered my question. This little girl was fixing me... but why? The girl seemed to bounce up and down as she examined my frame.

"It's so great that Prit found you! I've been wanting to see a real Nasod! Oh I almost forgot." The girl lifted the Oro on her head and presented it to my lens so I could see how horribly made it was. "This is Prit! I made him out of scraps I found in the ruins! The core was the hardest part to find though and all I could find was a fragment."

To this, the Oro beeped. That explained its poor functions as well. At least it knew when it was talked about... wait... it what? The human didn't seem to stop talking as she went on about how she fixed me and created that horrible excuse for a Nasod. Though I do suppose she did okay for a human her age.

"Ah, I keep forgetting!" the girl suddenly spoke louder, and then smiled at my lens. "My name's Val! Pleased to meet you!"

What a weird girl.

* * *

**Path to Bethma, Year 632**

Fenrir's eyes slowly opened and she shifted her body into a sitting position. She took notice that the moon was out and that none of the three other people in the back of the caravan seemed to change what they had been doing before Fenrir recharged herself. Except Orerries seemed to be staring at her.

"May I help you, Princess?" Fenrir asked politely. Orerries rested her chin on her knees and continued to stare at Fenrir before she asked, "Do Nasods dream?"

Fenrir paused at the question and then shook her head.

"We were not created to have such a function," Fenrir responded but seeing that Orerries was still staring, the Nasod added, "Though while in standby mode I do replay recordings I've collected in my core."

"Like how Miss Val found you?" Orerries asked suddenly. Fenrir did not remember ever sharing that with the Princess, but didn't need to question it as Val answered.

"I told her about it while you were off in memory lane," Val commented with a sly smirk on her face. Fenrir scowled humanly and rested her head upon her fist.

"Did you also tell her that you made Prit because nobody would be your friend?" Fenrir shot back and Val's smirk disappeared instantly. Val began to steam as she shoved a lollipop into her mouth. Orerries smiled softly as she watched, tightly holding her legs to her chest. Fenrir sighed and started to watch the sky out of the caravan, but a small smile played at her lips.

_From my actions that day, my core evolved with the consumption of Duke Fister's. I can feel emotions, express them, and even understand them. I do not regret my actions. I can though express my thanks to Queen for sparing me. If she hadn't... I wouldn't have made a friend...Even though that friend is a complete weirdo._

* * *

Steel moved around silently around a small pod hovering in mid-air. The lid of the pod hissed and slowly slid open to reveal the contents. A figure approached the pod and smiled at the Nasod inside it.

"That monster still lives. Wake up, Fister. I'm not losing you again," Wish spoke as she brushed her long pale pink hair behind her ear. Two rabbit-shaped drones hovered beside her and seemed to giggle as a hand reached out of the pod.


	4. Chapter 4 - What You Are

**Author's Note: Now with a lot of the background done, things will be moving faster than they have been. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 4 – What You Are**

* * *

Zildren heaved a large crate onto the back of the caravan as Schirra assisted him. Orerries had made herself a small little sitting space near the front so she wouldn't be crushed by the crates. She saw what appeared to be tanks in the openings of the crates, but didn't question it until Zildren sat back on his seat in the front.

"Those are air tanks. One of the hobbies in Hamel is scuba-diving, so we'll be using that as a cover to get through Feita," Zildren explained when Orerries finally did ask about them. The princess seemed to ponder the idea while Schirra slipped in next to her. Fenrir sat next to Zildren and surveyed the area silently.

"Why would you need a cover to go through Feita?" Orerries asked and was immediately answered by Val after she stuffed a lollipop into her mouth.

"The Knights of Feita managed to set up a safe route through Feita after the whole demon invasion appeared. To make sure no one suspicious passes through to Velder, they have three checkpoints that cannot be skipped," she stated matter-of-factly before lifting herself up onto her feet. Val quickly hopped off the caravan and Orerries scrambled to the end.

"W-Wait! Where are you going?"

"Eh? Isn't it obvious? I can't be seen by the checkpoints. So I'm taking a longer way around."

"Th-Then why can't we all go that way?" Orerries asked, gripping the caravan tightly, staring directly at Val as the mage stared back. Val sighed softly and waved her hand dismissively.

"Because you'll need to enter Velder to get to Hamel. I have my own way there and need to check up on something," she replied calmly, but that only made Orerries mad.

"That doesn't answer my question!" she snapped. Val shifted the lollipop in her mouth and looked to Fenrir, Schirra, and Zildren. Something seemed to click in Val's head as she closed her eyes for a second.

"... Ah that's why. Look, you can trust Fen. Zildren and Schirra may be hired, but they know better than to betray a paying customer. Right, you two?" Val called over, and the two of them both shivered slightly before replying with a scared smile "Y-Yes, Val."

Orerries didn't seem convinced though as she bit her bottom lip. She continued to glare at Val before Fenrir interjected.

"You'll be meeting us in Hamel, right?" Fenrir asked, even though she knew the answer. Val nodded affirmatively, and Orerries slowly stopped biting her lip. She reached under her cloak and in a quick motion, threw something at Val. Val caught it gingerly and inspected it. It was a simple brooch with an amber jewel in the center of a golden ring.

"You better return that," was all Orerries said before going back into the caravan to take her seat. Val looked stunned for a moment before composing herself and she slipped the brooch into her pocket.

"We'll see you in Hamel," Fenrir called back and Val nodded her head before she turned and in a different direction. Orerries gripped her legs to her chest with a sour look on her face. Next to her, Schirra looked a tad hurt from not being trusted and quickly took out a deck of cards.

"W-Wanna play some games, princess?" Schirra offered nervously, but was rejected by a bitter stare from the princess. "Or maybe not..."

Orerries stared at her knees as Zildren cracked the reins and the caravan began to move. The princess lifted her head when she thought she heard muffled laughter. She looked over at Fenrir where the noise seemed to be coming from.

"Is something wrong?" she asked cautiously before Fenrir turned her head to look at the princess.

"In Hamel there's an old tradition Miss Val taught me where the women would gift something to a soldier and tell them to return it when they got back from war. It's used as a means of engagement as every women who has done this has always married the soldier when they returned from battle with the gift."

At the explanation, Orerries appeared to be perfectly composed until her face suddenly turned bright red and her body shook in embarrassment.

"WHAT!?"

* * *

"Heeeeeeeeey! Get this thing moving faster! I don't want to sleep in a caravan!" Kyou complained noisily from the back of a caravan that was in the middle of climbing a tall hill. Kira looked about ready to strangle her as he snapped on the reins again. Hoffman chuckled quietly watching the two as he mulled over papers.

As their caravan reached the top of the hill, Kira suddenly tugged on the reins, which stopped the horses in their tracks. Kyou poked her head at the sudden stop.

"What's wrong? Need the bathroom?"

"We're being blocked," Kira replied, completely ignoring the girl's question as he stared forward. In front of them in the middle of the road stood the bulky model of Prit, faced towards them silently. Kira put the reins down and jumped off, a hand already on his sword's hilt. Hoffman peered out in curiosity.

"A Nasod? Is it one of Wally's?" he asked and Kyou giggled.

"That's not one of Wally's," she said with a smile as she watched Kira approach Prit till they were facing each other. Hoffman eyed Kyou suspiciously in the meantime.

"Do you know that Nasod?"

"I might. And I might know why it's here. Buuuuut I'm not gonna say!" Kyou remarked with another giggle. Kira didn't seem to hear this as he slowly drew his sword out and pointed it towards the Nasod.

"State your business," he ordered coolly. Prit said nothing but lifted one of its hands to push something on his chest. Kira was about ready to attack at the suspicious movement until Prit finally addressed him.

"I am the Personal Relationship Inspection Tester. Though many simply call me Prit for short. I am here to duel the one called Kira." Prit pointed one of its thick steel fingers towards the swordsman. Kira seemed annoyed but took his stance regardless.

"I don't have time to deal with you," he spoke icily. Prit moved its arms to form a shield with its forearms. Kira lowered himself before he kicked off the ground, instantly covering the distance between the two. The tip of Kira's blade dug into Prit's steel arm and gouged out a long sliver of the Nasod's arm. Kira didn't slow down his assault as his blade chipped away at Prit's arms.

Kira pulled his sword back in his right hand before he twirled it to hold it upside down. The blade began to glow light blue as Kira murmured an incantation under his breath. Prit beeped softly as its Nasod turned dark, hidden behind its damaged arms.

"Shockwave!" A blue curved burst of energy erupted from Kira's blade as he swung it across Prit's body. The energy sliced into Prit's weakened arms, easily severing the Nasod's arm and cutting deep into the body. Kira jumped away from Prit as its body began to spark and crackle. Prit's body erupted into flames and finally exploded, kicking up dirt and dust.

Kira blocked the dust from reaching his face with his arm. After the dust settled, Kira lowered his arm and motioned to two guards in the caravan to come clear the road. Hoffman rested his hands on the driver's seat as he watched.

"You certainly don't hold back," Hoffman commented as Kira pulled himself back into the driver's seat after Hoffman removed his hands. Kira waited for a jabbing comment from Kyou, but when it never came, he looked back into the caravan.

"... Where'd Kyou go?" Kira asked with a sigh. The manacle he had used to keep her still was empty with a small piece of paper underneath. The paper showed a comical face sticking its tongue out at Kira.

* * *

Val pulled her hood up as she passed underneath a rocky structure. In the distance, a large object was floating in the air: Altera. A small beep made Val jump a little, but she quickly reached into her coat and brought out a small silver Oro. With a soft smile, she tucked the Oro against her the side of her neck.

"Sorry about the body, Prit." _Beep. _"Don't worry, you'll get a new one soon." _Beep._

Val hummed a tune to the little Oro as she continued her carefree walk along the rocks. Out of nowhere, an arrow pierced Val's chest from the front. Val's eyes widened at the sudden attack but couldn't respond in time as a black-cloaked figure rushed at her, their hood drawn up to hide their face. From the oversized sleeves of the cloak, two pearly white blades stuck out.

With no wasted movement, the figure sliced through Val's neck and sent the mage's head flying off. The figure straightened up and turned to see her victim. That is, if there was one. The figure flinched as Val's body broke down into small cubes and eventually dissolved.

"Well that was rude," a voice pipped up before she giggled. The cloaked figure lifted their head to see Kyou sitting on top of a large rock structure while Val stood next to her, Prit safely tucked away on her shoulder. The cloaked figure braced themselves, but wasn't prepared for what came next. In a split second, the entire world was turned upside down for the cloaked attacker. As the attacker dangled in the air by their foot, Kyou laughed and moved her finger around to make the attacker's body move with it. Val stepped off the rock and landed gently on the ground in front of the poor attacker.

"Now then. Who are you?" Val asked, but the cloaked figure remained silent. Val motioned to Kyou for something. Kyou beamed happily and started moving her other fingers. The cloaked figure trembled before bursting into laughter.

"St-Stop! Th-That's not hahaha fair!" the cloaked figure laughed out but Kyou continued. The figure squirmed and laughed uncontrollably until she was dropped back onto the ground roughly.

"That's so evil, Kyou," Val commented as Kyou floated down gracefully with a large smile on her face.

"Oh thank you! Aren't you glad I popped up when I did?" she asked and Val thought about it for a moment.

"Not really, you knew what would happen anyway." Kyou pouted noticeably and kicked the cloaked figure. The cloaked figure twitched before Kyou reached down and pulled their cloak off. Underneath was a girl with long jet black hair wearing clothes that showed off their midriff. Her face looked pained from the tickling and falling, but she was unconscious which was determined after Kyou slapped her face a couple times.

"What are you even doing here, Kyou?" Val asked as Kyou finished slapping the unconscious girl.

"I was bored of Kira so I wanted to tag along with you!" she replied instantly as if expecting the question. Val sighed and popped another lollipop into her mouth.

"Well guess this helps me anyway. Tie her up and bring me to Altera fast," Val requested to which Kyou pursed her lips quizzically.

"Why Altera?" she asked and Val tugged on her hood to keep it on her head.

"I have business there," was all Val said and all Kyou needed. Kyou stood up and pulled some rope out of thin air and it came to life. The rope snaked around the unconscious girl tightly and lifted her off the ground on its own. Kyou giggled as she watched the girl float.

"I wonder why she attacked you. Do you know her?" Kyou asked and Val shook her head.

"I don't know anyone that shows off that much skin," she responded tiredly. Kyou laughed and eyed the girl's midriff. Kyou's eyes glinted dangerously as she smiled evilly.

"Then I'll have some fun with her!"

* * *

Clouds covered the sky and blocked out the moon as Zildren's caravan reached Feita. Several soldiers were waiting for them, armed with torches as one held a hand up to stop the caravan. Zildren brought the caravan to a halt and smiled calmly.

"Hello again, Zildren," the soldier said and motioned for Zildren to get off. Zildren nodded and hopped off as Fenrir, Orerries, and Schirra were also told to leave the caravan. The soldiers began inspecting the inside of the caravan as Zildren was occupied signing papers the soldier handed to him. Orerries shivered lightly from the cold wind and looked out to gaze at the scenery. Twisted trees with roots sticking out accompanied the road with broken rocks scattered about.

"Alright, you may pass." At the word of the soldier, Zildren and everyone else got back onto the caravan and slowly trotted past the checkpoint and into Feita. Unbeknownst to anyone there, someone watched them from on top of a tall hill overlooking the checkpoint. The person grinned widely and adjusted the eye-patch covering his right eye. His pale purple hair blew gently from the cold breeze that seemed to grow colder after passing him.


	5. Chapter 5 - Never

**Author's Note: I'm honestly only putting these notes here to make the chapter look better on my screen otherwise the Chapter part looks weird.**

* * *

**Chapter 5 – Never**

* * *

In the darkness of the room, chains that hung from the ceiling jangled quietly. Water dripped silently onto the pale skin of the black-haired girl's midriff, and sent shivers along her skin. Her eyes slowly fluttered opened before they snapped open wide in shock. She tried to move her arms but found them bound above her head by chains. Her ankles were chained as well as she started to struggle.

A small ball of light suddenly illuminated the room, and caused the girl to wince at the brightness. After her eyes adjusted she noticed Kyou standing across from her with the ball of light in her hand. Behind Kyou stood two muscular men who easily towered over the magician. Kyou flashed the tied-up girl a sweet smile before she motioned to one of the men. The man moved behind Kyou, and the tied-up girl noticed the man had a fox tail before he got down on all fours. Kyou happily sat down on the man's beefy back before she crossed her legs.

"Hey there," Kyou spoke, ignoring the girl's struggles. The tied-up girl shot Kyou a hateful glare as more water dripped onto her midriff. Kyou giggled nonchalantly as she watched the girl squirm. "So I would like to know why you attacked my sweet Val-"

"Let me go!" the tied-up girl interrupted angrily. The corner of Kyou's lip twitched slightly but she continued to maintain her smile. Kyou held her hand up to the other man still behind her. The man reached into his pants, at this the tied-up girl noticed the man's lack of a shirt, before he took out a large book with two entwined symbols on the cover. Kyou took the book and held it up so the tied-up girl could see it better.

"Tell me, you sweet innocent attacker," Kyou began to say as a sly smirk stretched across her face. "Do you know what BL is?"

* * *

Val stifled a yawn as she stood in a room filled with machinery. Kyou had agreed to teleport Val and her to Altera in exchange for being the one to interrogate the girl who had attacked her. Beside her stood a short furry animal decked out in human clothes as he examined the technology in front of him.

"Every time I come here it's so interesting, pong," Adel said with a joyful tone, his ears twitched in excitement. Val nodded in agreement as she scanned the room with her eyes. After a few more minutes, the room's door slowly opened and in walked a girl with long pink hair. Her forehead shone in the light of the monitors plastered on the wall, the light reflecting off the reddish pink Nasod Core embedded in her forehead.

"We're ready for you," she spoke softly, eyeing Val mysteriously before she turned and led them out of the room. Adel didn't bother hiding his excitement as he looked everywhere at the machinery whirling around them, lights flashing along countless monitors. Val just focused on the steel-grated catwalk beneath them as they walked along it. After they entered the next room, Adel shielded his eyes from the bright lights that filled the room.

The room was gigantic, the walls showed many runes along the length, but the most important part of the room towered over them. The giant Nasod looked at them with its small head as it rested its giant hands on the edges of the platform. The Nasod that led Val and Adel stepped aside to let the two get closer.

"Welcome to my quarters," the giant Nasod spoke, its voice crackling with static. "Forgive me for I have not used my vocal works for many, many years."

Val nodded her head and looked at the large Nasod Cores that adorned the giant Nasod. This was the King of the Nasods, one of the five Royalty listed in Fenrir's memory files: Adam. Adel politely bowed to the Nasod to which the King noticed.

"There is no need to bow to me, Sir Adel. I have wronged your people terribly in the past. If I could, I would be the one to bow," King Adam spoke and moved its head down to imitate bowing. Adel straightened up and smiled to the King.

"We've settled our differences thanks to that fairy girl. Now we simply wish for the peace we have to continue," Adel stated and the King moved its head head up and down to agree. The King then noticed Val and seemed to fall silent as it focused on the girl. Val was about to ask what it wanted until it spoke.

"I sense something. Something I have not felt in... forever... Apple, do you sense it too?" King Adam spoke slowly and then addressed the Nasod who had brought Val and Adel there. The Nasod Princess Apple nodded her head and eyed Val. "I do indeed."

Val looked utterly confused until she saw the yellow screen that covered the King's face to turn red. She took a cautious step back as the King lifted one of his hands and moved it in front of her.

"You... From you I sense three things. The presence of TSC-21 whom my Queen saved from destruction, the presence of my Queen herself, and..." the King's voice slowly died out as he gazed at Val. "The presence of something that you should not have."

Val glanced to Apple and then back at the King. She slowly reached into her coat and took out something that looked like a computer chip. Apple stared at the chip silently, her right hand lightly gripped onto her left arm.

"If you mean this, this is just a part I took from a friend of mine I rescued years and years ago. I dunno if what you said was her old model number, but it was just something I replaced and kept for memories and possible blackmail," Val explained. Apple stepped closer to examine the chip and then looked at the King.

"It is indeed TSC-21's. Though it's nothing more than a mobility system chip that's heavily outdated," Apple stated. The King took note of this but kept his attention fixed on Val.

"Then why do I sense my Queen still on you... and that..."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Val blurted out without caring for formalities as she stared up at the King. The King seemed taken aback, but quickly resumed what he was saying.

"The things I sense from you are the presence of the Queen Nasod Eve and something much older," King Adam said again. Val perked up at the latter, and raised a quizzical eyebrow.

"How old are we talking here?" she asked and the King Adam moved his hand away from Val to lean back against his chamber's wall.

"Older than I and my Queen, but to explain it would cost time-"

"Do it," Val bluntly ordered as she sat down on the steel grating, her legs crossed. Adel mimicked her with a small whisper of apology. Seeing no way to avoid it, the King began.

"Before my time, this planet was dead until the El crashed into the earth. From this brought about life to the dead world. Humans, Ponggo, Elves, all walks of life arose from this. But so did the Nasods," the King explained, noticing Apple join Val and Adel on the floor to listen as well.

"The first Nasods... There were three of them, that we now call the Ancients. All three were awoken by the El and began to do what they wished. The first Ancient used its own body to construct a smaller version of itself and used the remainder of its body to form a floating city for its smaller version to watch over as it eyed the world below. This Ancient was called Eltrion."

"The second Ancient followed Eltrion's example and began using its own body to create far smaller beings than Eltrion had. The first of these beings was the Queen, followed by the remaining four you call Royalties. From us, the second Ancient created many more Nasods, but was not able to give them the same powers as us first five. Deeply saddened by this, the Ancient gave the Queen all of its knowledge before it ceased to function. This Ancient was called Pemden, and is the true creator of the Nasod race you see now."

"The last of the Ancients traveled the once barren lands of this world before it dug into the earth to sleep once more. Later humans built a country on top of it, completely ignorant to its presence beneath them. This Ancient was called Rezmius, and is the presence I feel from you," King Adam stated as its gaze never wavered from Val. Val rested her head on her hand as she mulled over the story.

"If they were from before you, how do you know of them?" Adel asked innocently as he rubbed his stomach discreetly.

"The Queen bestowed me this knowledge before her passing-"

"She's dead?!" Val and Adel shouted in surprise. Apple seemed startled by the sudden shouts and fell backwards. The King nodded its small head sadly.

"It happened a few days after the Queen had imprisoned TSC-21. She was attacked and her Core was shattered, the pieces lost forever. Who attacked her though, we do not know," the King stated. Val bit her bottom lip gently and decided to change topics to avoid any ill feelings from the Nasods.

"You said you could feel that Ancient coming from me. Did you feel it when we met years ago?" Val asked and the King shook its head in dismay.

"I did not which is what confuses me. You appear the same as you did back then seven years ago," Val clicked her tongue bitterly at the statement on her height, "and yet I feel it now."

Val leaned back on her hands and stared at the high ceiling to think. Adel rubbed his stomach more, obviously hungry as he glanced around for any sort of food. Val lifted one of her hands and rummaged around in her coat to see what she had stored. After tossing Adel a lollipop, Val slipped her hand back into her coat and took out the gem Orerries had given her. The King immediately stopped leaning as he stared at the gem.

"There. Though it is a simple gem and nothing more, I feel Rezmius's influence upon it. Where did you acquire this?" King Adam asked and Val grimaced as her eyes glinted with knowing.

"... Shura, the country most likely to have been built on top of that Ancient you spoke of," Val stated and then closed her mouth as something in my mind clicked. "Hey, King. How powerful are these Ancients?"

"How powerful? I do not know, though it could stand to reason each were equal to the other. Though now that Pemden broke itself down to become us Nasods and Eltrion broke itself to become a watcher... Rezmius would be assumed to be the strongest now. Why do you ask?"

Val pocketed the gem and jumped to her feet before lifting her hood up over her head. Prit, who had been resting in the hood, tumbled slightly out but quickly darted back to its resting spot against Val's neck. Without a word, Val turned and began to leave the room, Adel quickly running after her. King Adam and Apple watched the two leave before Apple looked to the King.

"But we didn't get to know why the Queen's presence was on her," Apple said sadly with a frown as the King stared to the door. He rested his hand back down where it had been.

"I have a feeling she knows why."

* * *

Kyou was all smiles as she closed her book just as Val stepped into the room. Kyou turned to wave at her as the two men with Kyou were sweating heavily and looked red in the face. Still chained up, the black-haired girl's face almost seemed like it was ready to explode from how red it looked.

"Kyou, I need you to take me somewhere," Val stated, completely ignoring the situation in the room. Kyou laughed and hopped off the man's back before she handed the book back to the still standing male.

"Sure thing! I found a nice toy after all! Rigidus, Remnant! You two have fun with her while I'm out," Kyou said to the two men who nodded their heads slowly, obviously still affected by whatever it is Kyou did with the book. Val continued to ignore the situation as she quickly left with Kyou right behind her. "So where are we heading? Lanox? Feita? That small village of mischievous foxes that was destroyed by a demon dude with sister issues?"

"Kyou, you can see what happens in time, right?" Val asked, still disregarding anything Kyou said. Kyou laughed nervously and rubbed the back of her neck.

"Yeah... Remember that whole thing with the lottery back in Elder? Seems like I may have accidentally changed the future I had seen prior to it because of it. Though I completely blame that girl Ariel. I'll have to synchronize myself in my library to regain my time sight," Kyou said without a hint of regret. Val stopped walking down the hallway to look back at her.

"And why don't you do that now?"

"Well it's the weirdest thing... I can't. Something is blocking me out of my library. Granted I can still manipulate space to an extent, time though is completely out of my hands as of right now." Kyou shrugged her shoulders and eyed Val. "Why do you want to know? Want to go back and relive your childhood?"

"I'd rather not be bullied by you a second time," Val quickly stated to which Kyou laughed. Val waited for Kyou to stop laughing before she continued. "I wanted to know if you could see about things that happened back when the El first landed."

"No can do, I'm afraid even with my time sight I couldn't go back then. It's not as easy as you think. First I'd need to actually know a human alive at the time, and then they'd need to be connected to me some way with like blood or flesh. That's why I usually can only see the past and future time around where I've personally been," Kyou said while moving her hands dramatically.

"... So if you could find something connected to the time, you could see it?" Val asked with a hint of a smile on her face. Kyou tilted her head in confusion as Val's smile turned into a grin. "Okay, Kyou. I know the perfect place to go. I just hope you don't mind heights and remnants of Ancient Nasod technology."

Kyou's face lit up at the talk of ancient stuff and she hopped up and down like a schoolgirl. She then suddenly stopped and patted her hands together.

"Oh yeah, that girl talked! Seems she mistook you for someone she's hunting! Something about midriffs and treasure and blah." Kyou waved her hands around as Val stared at her with a slight hint of disgust on her face.

"People these days are weird..."

* * *

The sky remained covered with the clouds as the caravan traversed the winding road. Twisted trees lined the way as the caravan horses kept trotting along. Inside the caravan, Orerries and Schirra were fast asleep, both using their brown cloaks as makeshift blankets. At the reins, Zildren's eyes were bagged while he yawned airily. Beside him, Fenrir was staring off in the distance, focused on something.

"What's up?" Zildren asked after noticing the Nasod's attention was diverted.

"... The temperature is dropping below the estimated low for Feita."

"Eh, so it's chilly," Zildren murmured and snapped on the reins again.

Fenrir sighed quietly at the sleep-depraved driver before refocusing out to the wilderness. Though Fenrir wasn't wrong to say the temperature had fallen. The grass on the other side of the hill Fenrir was staring at was frosted over. The grass was then crushed as a pale pink-haired boy fell onto it, blood flowing from his head and coating the frosted grass in red.

"Y-You... monster..." he spat out weakly, his eye glaring at the one who attacked him.

"Monster? I don't drink blood and last I looked in a mirror, I still have a reflection," the boy's attacker said with a smile.

"That... makes no... sense..." the boy whispered before he blacked out. The attacker fished out a roll of bandages and dropped it down next to his head.

"Use this if you don't die. Nothing personal, I just can't have someone stealing the treasure Lyrissa told me about before I nab it myself." The attacker smiled again and slapped her hand against her exposed midriff. Her shoulder-length brown hair fluttered lightly in the sudden breeze brought by the temperature going back to normal.


	6. Chapter 5,5 - Why Is This A Thing

**Author's Note: Happy new year. Here's to 2015.**

* * *

**Chapter 5.5 – Why Is This A Thing**

* * *

**Ruben Village, Year 617**

"Come on! Just because there's snow doesn't mean you can relax!" Lowe shouted while tapping a wooden sword against his shoulder. In front of him, several kids were perfectly lined up in several rows, as they swung their own wooden blades in unison. Well, except for two in the center back of the group. Lowe was visibly angry as he noticed the gap in the back and stomped his way between the group to stand before two kids sitting in the snow. The two girls looked up at him as he glared down at them.

"What are you doing?" he asked, his tone gentler despite the angry twitch at the corner of his mouth. The girl on the right grinned innocently and waved her hand dismissively.

"We were having a girl talk, old guy. No boys allowed," she spoke playfully, a sly glint in her eyes as the other girl hid her face under the hood pulled over her head.

"You two brats don't get special treatment. You have to do the same exercises as everyone else," Lowe retorted to which the first girl laughed. Lowe's eye twitched in annoyance as he continued to glare down at the girls.

"Wow, just relax, old guy! You're gonna burst a blood vessel!" the first girl giggled, ignoring Lowe's increasingly sour mood.

"Kyou, Val. You two haven't done a single exercise in the past six months you've been here!" Lowe pointed the tip of his wooden sword at the two girls.

"We're magicians, sweating and stuff is bad for us!" Kyou explained as she grinned from ear to ear.

"... I don't want to do it..." Val whispered before she tugged on her hood to avoid eye contact. Lowe looked ready to lash out at them until he heard a joyful laugh. Lowe looked to his left to see Hagus approach them.

"It's fine, Lowe. It's the end of the year after all. Let them relax."

"Sir, they've been relaxing for the past-" Lowe started to say but was silenced by Hagus holding his hand up.

"We'll discuss this later. For now, let the kids rest," Hagus ordered and left without letting Lowe argue against it. Lowe let out a held breath and called for the kids to stop as he stormed away to fume in private. Most of the kids drifted away to go indoors, but a couple stayed behind to play in the snow. Kyou looked to Val and leaned in closer.

"So what did you want to show me?" she asked, but before Val could answer, someone approached the two.

"Hmph, why is the monster still here? Get lost, we want to play in peace," the boy snapped coldly as he looked down at Val. Val trembled a little and seemed to shrink away until Kyou cut in.

"Call her that again and I'll give you a thrashing, Yaeza," Kyou threatened with a smirk. The boy Yaeza flinched a little before he reached up and ruffled his gray hair. With a little click of his tongue, he turned around and walked away, another boy right behind him with light blue hair. Kyou laughed as she watched the boys go. "Man, those two are so gutless. And he's even from Hamel like you, what a jerk!"

Val said nothing with her head down so Kyou couldn't see her face. Kyou patted Val's hooded head and giggled.

"Don't let that jerk get you down! What's so bad about being a monster?" Kyou asked happily, and that made Val lift her head a little.

"Monsters stick together, right...?" she asked quietly and Kyou nodded her face.

"Yup! Us monsters gotta look out for each other! So what did you want to show me? C'mon show me!" Kyou said, almost bouncing up and down in excitement. Val glanced around at the kids playing and then back to Kyou. Without a word, Val stood and motioned for Kyou to follow her. The two slipped away from the others, heading down the snow-covered road to Ann's shop.

"Hey, Ann!" Kyou called out as they entered her shop. Ann looked up from behind the counter that she was fixing. She smiled warmly at the girls and dusted her hands off on her long skirt.

"Welcome back, you two! What did you want for dinner, Val?" Ann asked and Val mumbled something about fish. Ann smiled and nodded her head eagerly. "Leave it to me! Have fun, girls!"

"We will!" Kyou said before she dragged Val up the stairs to the second floor where Ann's and Val's rooms were. Kyou opened the door to Val's room and slipped in easily. Val's room was rather cramped with books everywhere, a single path weaved out between the piles to the bed and the desk. The room's single window was shut tight to keep the room from getting too cold. The two quickly took off their coats and boots by the door, Val kept her hoodie on, and headed to the bed.

"Man, you're so lucky to get your own room. I have to sleep in the dorms with a girl who snores!" Kyou remarked as she flopped onto the bed with a giddy laugh.

"It's only cuz Mommy knew Miss Ann..." Val murmured under her breath before she walked to her desk. Kyou sat up with her legs crossed as she watched Val open a drawer and take something out. Val held her hands out and Kyou looked to see what she had. It was a small rather rusty looking thing with a very tiny gem embedded on the front.

"Oh whoa! I haven't seen a Nasod in ages!" Kyou exclaimed in surprise, and quickly lowered her voice when Val put a finger to her own lips to shush her. Val put down the small thing and a small smile crept on her lips.

"I modeled it after one of the models in this book... He's my first friend..." Val began to explain before she turned her head and reached up to pull a book out of a rather tall tower of books. She showed Kyou the worn purple cover of the hefty book. Val rested the book on the bed next to the rusty Nasod and slowly opened it. The pages looked about ready to fall out as the two girls looked at the contents.

"Let's see... Ah, here it is! Oro! The author states that Oro are skilled at foraging and gathering parts, but the one I made is a lot smaller than shown here," Val stated, her eyes lit up as she went on and on about Nasods. Kyou stared at the book, occasionally nodding her head. As Val continued to talk, Kyou gently went through the pages until she came to a page at the front of the book. The page had a worn out picture of the author, a man who looked a tad younger than Lowe with a crazed grin on his face. Though the picture was incredibly old, Kyou could still make out a tiny detail in the author's left eye's pupil.

"Where'd you get this book, Val?" Kyou asked as she looked up from the book finally.

"Mommy gave it to me before bringing me here. Told me to take good care of it," Val told Kyou before she closed the book gently and put it back on the other books. Kyou chuckled and laid down on the bed.

"Well I'm sure the author would be happy to know his work lives on."

"Eh? You knew the author, Kyou?" Val inquired. Kyou gave a small shrug in response.

"Not personally, I just recognized him-"

"You're so old," Val interjected bluntly. Kyou twitched at the comment and laughed nervously. In an attempt to turn the topic off her age, Kyou pointed towards the small Oro still on the bed.

"So does it have a name?"

"Yeah... It's rather silly though..." Val said, her voice going quiet in embarrassment as she tugged her hood down to hide her face. Kyou grinned at the reaction and waited patiently for Val to reply. "Personal Relationship Inspection Tester-"

"TOO LONG!" Kyou commented exasperatingly and backhanded the air. Val frowned sadly and hung her head for a second.

"Then... Prit," Val murmured and Kyou thought about it for a moment before she stuck her thumb up in agreement.

"Nice to meet you, Val's friend Prit! Ah, but you probably don't understand what I'm saying!" Kyou said to the Oro with a laugh until the Oro beeped. Kyou stopped laughing as she stared at the Oro. "Did it just..."

"I dunno how, but Per- I mean, Prit can understand me whenever I talk to it," Val spoke and Prit beeped again. Kyou tilted her head slightly and stared down at the Oro.

"But... how do _you_ understand it?" Val seemed confused by the question as she pursed her small lips together.

"You can't?" Kyou and Val stared at each other before suddenly they both burst into laughter. Later, Ann called up for them as she placed several plates down on the table. Freshly cooked fish was presented to the girls, and they all ate together. Sadly, none of them were awake for the turn of the new year.

* * *

**City of Velder, Year 617**

The city was bustling with activity as a small boy snaked his way between people. A large smile spread across his face as he slipped through the doorway of one building and pulled out the loaf of bread from under his coat. He politely closed the door behind him and rushed to take his coat and boots off. A warmth spread from further inside as the boy ran down the hall, holding the loaf over his head like a trophy.

"Mom! Mom! Look what Granny gave me!" he clamored with a bright glint in his happy eyes. The woman sitting on a couch by a roaring fireplace turned her head to look at the boy. She gave him a soft smile and waved him over. The boy bounded over to her and eagerly held out the loaf.

"Thank you, sweetie," she said with a pat on his head. On her lap, a small girl's head shifted and the little girl resting on the woman's lap looked up at the loaf.

"Yay, food..." the little girl murmured sleepily. The boy beamed proudly at his accomplishment as his mother took it into her hands.

"I'll be sure to use this for dinner tonight then." The little girl of the mother's lap sat up to let the mother get off the couch. As their mother left the room, the boy sat down on the couch and grinned.

"Good job, Zilly," the little girl said with a smile. Zildren seemed extremely happy at the praise and couldn't sit still as he immediately jumped back onto his feet.

"Wanna go play, Schirra?" he asked, but without waiting for an answer, he ran for the door and quickly slipped his coat and boots back on. Schirra giggled and slowly made her way to the door as well.

"Mom, we're going to go play!" Schirra called into the kitchen. Zildren was already out the door as Schirra started to put on her coat. Their mother watched them leave with a smile on her face. Outside, Zildren and Schirra ran down the road towards the park, the snow under their feet cushioned them whenever they fell on the way. Some other kids were playing already when the two reached the park.

"I'm gonna build a better fort than you!" Zildren declared to his sister before getting to work without pause. Schirra puffed up her cheeks and started on her own fort. Other kids began assisting them, which ended in a large scale snowball fight. When the sun began to descend, Zildren and Schirra left the park, covered in snow, but beaming with happiness.

When they got back home, their mother helped dust the snow off of them. Once they were out of their coats, they all curled up on the couch. Their mother giggled at her children, both of whom had immediately fallen asleep from all the energy they spent. She ruffled their hair gently, watching them smile in their sleep.

"Happy new year, my little angels."


	7. Chapter 6 - Just Like Me

**Author's Note: Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 6 – Just Like Me**

* * *

The second checkpoint was quick to let Zildren's caravan through, some of the soldiers stationed there were even leaving past Zildren as the caravan approached. Zildren didn't seem to mind it much though as he let out a long yawn. In the back of the caravan, Orerries and Schirra were fast asleep and unable to switch out with Zildren.

"Oi... Fen, you drive," Zildren muttered as he rubbed his eyes. Fenrir seemed to contemplate the command, but then leaned back with her arms crossed over her chest.

"I don't have the knowledge of driving caravans in me," she replied matter-of-factly to which Zildren scowled.

"Stop talking like you're some sort of machine," he retorted bitterly, which made Fenrir's lip twitch slightly upwards. Neither Zildren or Schirra knew of Fenrir's origins. They simply believed she was an acquaintance of Val's like themselves. With a final scowl, Zildren snapped on the reins once more. After the horses began to move forward, Zildren reached behind him to fish out a small blue bottle from his knapsack. With a snap of the cap, Zildren downed the contents of the bottle in a single gulp and tossed the bottle behind him.

The caravan made its way along the dirt path, the soft creaking of the wheels trying to lure Zildren to sleep. Fenrir's eyes darted to their right every so often, her lips pressed together in caution. The caravan hit a bump in the road, making Zildren snap awake and grip the reins. He grumbled softly about something and looked ahead down the path.

"How late is it even?" he asked no one in particular, but Fenrir was quick to answer.

"It's approximately eight in the morning," she answered and Zildren jolted at the response.

"Seriously?! Damn, this place messes with your head." Zildren looked up at the dark sky, completely covered by dark clouds. The clouds gave off a depressing purple glow to the area. With his eyes off the path, Zildren didn't notice it in time as something hurled towards him. Luckily for him, Fenrir was watching and grabbed the man by the collar before she yanked him downwards. Zildren hit his head off the wooden edge of the caravan and groaned in pain.

"The hell was-" Zildren was cut off mid-sentence as he lifted his head and hit it against the side of a blade. Holding back a long string of swears, Zildren gripped his head in agony. Fenrir disregarded the man's pain as she pulled the dagger out of the wood frame. Luckily the dagger hadn't gone through the silk screen hiding the inside of the caravan where the two other girls were still sleeping.

After the horses came to a stop, Zildren looked ahead to see someone walk down the path towards them. The person was all smiles as she skipped down the path, her brown hair bouncing along with her. But what attracted Zildren to most was the long spear the girl held behind her.

"Howdy!" she called out cheerfully, only to be met with Zildren's anything-but-happy expression. The girl's exposed midriff did nothing to calm Zildren. With a grit of his teeth, he grabbed a long wrapped object behind him and another blue bottle. The girl watched innocently as Zildren hopped off the caravan, murder in his eyes that had large bags under them from lack of sleep. The girl seemed to ignore the murderous intent and addressed them again.

"You're the ones traveling with a princess from Shura, right? Well, don't worry I mean no harm. I simply want the treasure she has!" the girl explained while bringing her spear out to prop up like a pole.

"No harm? You threw a knife at me!" Zildren snapped angrily before he downed the contents of the blue bottle. The girl stuck her tongue out and winked as if to say "oops" to him. Zildren crushed the bottle in his hand before he threw it aside. He grabbed onto the wrapping of the object he held in his other hand and pulled.

The wrapping came undone to reveal a long sword, though strangely the sword seemed to be missing one side of its blade as Zildren tugged the sword free of the binds. The girl eyed the sword in interest, her lips formed into an "o" shape. After the sword was freed, Zildren let the wrapping drop onto the dirt and he pointed the sword at the girl.

"I'm in a very bad mood, so if you're here to kill us just say so from the start," Zildren spat out, his arm slightly trembling from fatigue. The girl giggled lightly and shifted her body to lean on her spear.

"I'm only here for the treasure, but-"

"What treasure?" Fenrir interrupted, and the girl looked over at her.

"Come on, all princesses carry treasure on them! My pal Lyrissa told me this one was carrying a super neat one too!" the girl stated and smacked her midriff confidently. Fenrir perked up at the name mentioned and was about to stand up until Zildren called out.

"I don't care if she's carrying the rarest jewel in the world. Val told me to see that she's safely brought to Velder, and that's exactly what I'm going to do, whoever you are!" Zildren shouted and his arm steadied itself. The girl smirked a little and lifted her spear with one hand before she twirled it.

"The name's Nicola, the greatest treasure hunter in the world! It's a pity you won't hand it over, but oh well! I'll take it by force!" Nicola stated with a swing of spear so it was pointed at Zildren. Zildren glanced over at Fenrir who looked back at him. Fenrir exhaled a little and got comfy on her seat. Zildren turned his attention to Nicola and slowly moved his sword downwards so the tip of the blade touched the ground.

"I'm Zildren. Be sure to remember the name of the one who kills you," Zildren replied coldly. The hand he gripped his sword with began to glow a light brown, and it was noticed by Nicola. Zildren swung his sword back up and as he did so the ground cracked greatly, flinging rocks towards the treasure hunter. Nicola spun her spear in front of her, repelling the rocks with ease. When she finished spinning her spear, she gripped the pole part tightly and swung the bladed end at Zildren.

Zildren twisted his wrist to bring his sword's blade over and block the spear's blade. However, his attention was diverted enough for him to miss seeing Nicola's foot come up below and plant itself firmly into his stomach. His body bent forward from the force of the kick, knocking all the wind out of him. Nicola pulled her foot back slightly and then slammed it against Zildren again. Zildren hit the ground hard and coughed roughly in pain.

"Eh, was that all?" Nicola asked as she put her foot back down and twirled her spear into her left hand. Zildren coughed again, but a large grin was on his face as he looked up at Nicola.

"Earth Breaker," Zildren muttered. Nicola tilted her head slightly before she noticed a shadow over her. She snapped her head upwards to see several rocks falling down at her. Instead of repelling them like before, Nicola jumped away from where she stood as the rocks hit the ground. As Nicola landed back on the ground, she flinched as a red ball began to form in front of her face. The ball exploded grandly, sending the treasure hunter flying backwards roughly.

"Argh, I'm too tired for this," Zildren grumbled as he stood up and dusted off his legs. As the dust risen from the explosion settled, Zildren looked over to see Nicola still standing using her spear as a crutch with blood dripping off her other arm and face. Strangely though, her exposed midriff was perfectly unscathed. Zildren whistled softly, impressed that Nicola was still standing after taking the explosion head-on.

"Want to keep going?" he asked calmly, black balls beginning to form around him. Nicola glanced at the balls and narrowed her eyes suspiciously at them. Weighing her options, Nicola used her injured arm to reach behind her. Zildren readied his sword to counter whatever Nicola used next. Nicola smirked and stared at Zildren.

"I'll remember this," she said and then swiftly threw something at her feet that exploded into a cloud of smoke. Zildren raised his arm to shield his mouth from the smoke. When the smoke blew off, Nicola was gone. Zildren lowered his arm slowly and his body swayed a little before he collapsed suddenly. Fenrir hopped off the caravan and walked over to the now snoring man lying on the dirt. The Nasod lifted him up with one arm and tossed him back onto the caravan, allowing him his rest.

"Now how do I make the horses move..."

* * *

The wind whipped around violently high above in the gray clouds. Among the clouds was a giant structure, floating with ease even as lightning and thunder crackled around it. The structure was surrounded by small ones that looked as if they could all fit together. A small hole appeared in the thin air before two figures dropped out of it onto the cold steel of the main structure. Immediately, one of the two figures was blown over by the wind.

"Freaking wind!" Kyou snapped angrily as she gripped onto the structure. Val seemed unfazed by the wind, but Kyou could see the invisible barrier Val had made to ward off the wind. Kyou pouted noticeably and slowly crawled behind Val's wind barrier so she could stand back up.

"Is this the place?" Val asked while she stared at the structure. Kyou nodded her head slowly, a bead of sweat rolling down her cheek.

"It took so long to pinpoint a floating city and even longer to make a gate to here... where's my thanks?" Kyou asked and Val waved her hand as a thanks before she began to step forward. Kyou quickly kept up to keep from being blown off. Another bout of thunder and lightning echoed around them, and made Val stop walking. Kyou glanced to Val and noticed the girl staring upwards towards the top of the structure before them. Kyou followed Val's line of sight and then froze up.

The thunder and lightning had lit up the structure, but more importantly the thing on top of it. Lights began to glow from the top of the structure, whirling to life as blue energy spewed out of large wings. Kyou braced herself as the massive being's chest lit up with a vivid blue and the thunder rumbled again.

"Well, we found Eltrion," Val spoke slowly, trying to keep her cool as the gigantic almost dragon-like Nasod gazed down at them. Lights lit up along the machine's head and Eltrion's giant claws curled into fists. Eltrion let a loud pulsing noise that made Val and Kyou buckle down a little.

"Now what?" Kyou asked quietly to Val who was sweating nervously but couldn't reply as all her attention was devoted to the giant Nasod above them. Kyou shook Val to pull her attention away and Val blinked rapidly. She looked ahead at the wall of structure and gulped. Eltrion didn't give the girls time to talk though. The Nasod leapt off the structure, its wings flaring and letting the Nasod fly around. Eltrion's core began to glow a bright red and the girls stepped backwards in surprise.

"Run, Kyou, RUN!"


	8. Chapter 7 - Bigger than God Part 1

**Author's Note: Enjoy the three part banana. Bonanza. Whatever.**

* * *

**Chapter 7 – Bigger than God Part 1**

* * *

**Library Chronos, Year 612 **

The dark room was lit by several floating orbs that cast a purple light along the walls of bookshelves that surrounded the square room. The room strangely had no door, yet at the desk propped up against one of the bookshelves sat a lone human. The human was noticeably aged, her gray hair clung to her wrinkled face. The old woman's hands were at work, dragging a fountain pen slowly against the parchment underneath.

"Velder will be invaded by demons," the woman whispered out loud to herself as she wrote the words down. The woman took a short pause to adjust the red muffler she loosely wore to keep warm. Her eyes moved to gaze at a burnt photo she had propped in a frame on her desk.

On the photo was a brown-haired young woman with her arm linked with a blond young man, and the words "Our future" written crudely in the corner. The old woman smiled at the photo and picked it up gingerly. She turned the frame over to read the words itched on the back.

_Kyou and Mase, lovers forever._

"A group of warriors chosen by the El shall save the city," the old woman whispered as she returned to writing.

"The group shall then travel to Hamel and save it from the forces of demons. Their adventures will lead them all across Fluone and they will come to save the world." As she wrote the last word, the old woman smiled gently and rested her pen down. She leaned back in her large chair, satisfied with what she had written. With a content sigh, the old woman closed her eyes.

"And now I shall begin my life again," she stated to herself. As the old woman began to relax, letting her mind slowly slip away, she was jerked back to attention by a loud bang. The old woman sat up quickly in her chair, momentarily forgetting her back pain, and looked behind her. In the center of the room was a giant orb that seemed to be filled by swirling purple mist. At least it usually was. Now the mist was blood red.

The orb gave off another loud bang and the mist seemed to grow frantic. Cloudy images of the outside world flashed inside the orb, showing the old woman what was to happen in the current year. The old woman's body was frozen in her chair as she stared towards the orb. The third bang was immediately followed by a hiss as the images in the orb began to burn away. The old woman's eyes widened in shock before the orb burst into crimson flames. The burst of flames shook the old woman and danced before they lurched towards her.

With a quick duck back against her chair, the old woman watched the flames collide with the bookshelf in front of her. The flames licked at the shelf, the intense heat piercing the old woman to the bone. The old woman could do nothing but watch as the flames continued to move as if alive. All of a sudden, the flames stopped eroding at the books and left the old woman staring at words made of the flames.

_Year 612. I am reborn._

The old woman stared at the words, her face soaked with a cold sweat for she knew exactly what the words meant. From the orb behind her came a deafening roar and then another bang. The giant orb shattered and flames erupted from the inside. The old woman screamed in agony, her heart seizing from the shock. All went black.

* * *

**Library Chronos, Year 620 **

A small circle in the corner of the room began to glow before an eight year old Kyou materialized on top of it. She calmly patted herself down before she took stock of the library. The bookshelves were burnt, wood pieces covered the floor as Kyou made her way step-by-step towards the desk. The desk itself was also in pieces, but Kyou didn't seem to mind as she knelt down.

"Where is it..." she muttered in panic, her hands sifted through the wood until they found their target. With a hearty pull, Kyou dislodged the charred picture frame. She rubbed off any charring she could and breathed a sigh of relief when she found the picture unharmed inside. Kyou stared at the photo in silence, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Why...? We were supposed to be together forever, you dumb jerk. Why did you go and die?" Kyou asked the photo as if it would answer her. Kyou wiped her eyes on her muffler and stared at the photo. She let out a light chuckle at the Harmony Festival clothes she wore in the photo. "I look so dumb..."

Kyou lifted herself up onto her feet and looked around the room for a safe place put the frame down. When she finally found a little spot that wasn't burnt, she placed the frame down and went back to her desk. She leafed through the burnt scraps of paper and then paused. The papers were only burned away in certain spots. Kyou piled the papers together and looked at what had remained.

"Velder is invaded by demons, a warrior chosen by he, Hamel, all across Fluone, he will come," Kyou read aloud to herself. Kyou lifted her head to stare at the words burnt into the wall in front of her. Kyou's face paled at the words, her bottom lip trembling. Tear rolled down her face and she closed her eyes. She could vividly remember the flames.

"Back then at the first Harmony Festival, we saw the future that lay before us, Mase. But then how... How did that thing come into existence without us knowing?! Why?! Why did it kill you, Mase..." Kyou wailed and then petered off into soft sobbing. No one else was there to respond as Kyou curled up on the floor and cried.

* * *

**City in the Sky, Year 632 **

A red laser erupted from Eltrion's core, smashing into the steel floor and moving towards the two girls. Val grabbed onto Kyou's arm and the two vanished before the laser hit where they had been standing. The two reappeared further away as Eltrion swerved its body to face them again.

"Th-That laser... That laser was incredible!" Val cried out, a giant grin on her face. Kyou groaned and grabbed onto Val's arm this time to teleport them away from a second laser beam.

"Now's not the time for that!" Kyou snapped after they reappeared again. Val continued to ramble about how the laser had more power than even the airships of the Caluso, but Kyou mentally blocked out the facts to keep her attention squarely on dodging the giant Nasod that threatened to kill them. Finally, after getting annoyed by the scientist magician's lack of fear, Kyou snapped. "How about you help figure out how to beat this thing!"

"Why would we defeat it?! This Nasod is a relic! Do you know how much we could learn from it? A lot!" Val retorted and Kyou couldn't hold in a loud cry of annoyance.

"It's either it or us!" she screamed over the noise of another laser that nearly hit them. Val seemed to ponder the ultimatum far longer than Kyou wished for before the purple-haired magician snapped her fingers. At her fingertips sprung to life a small red flame that grew into a fireball as big as Kyou's head. Kyou murmured some quick insults about Val's personality as light gathered into a ball on her palm.

The two girls threw their magic attacks towards Eltrion, watching as the balls neared Eltrion... and then vanished when they made contact. The girls both stared in confusion and then resumed running when Eltrion swung its claw down.

"Explain, nerd!" Kyou snapped when they had safely made some distance. Val panted from exhaustion and wiped her brow slowly. Val examined the giant Nasod and then glanced around.

"It's immune... Whatever the Nasod is made of is immune to magic. And it doesn't seem like it can harm the City," Val stated which made Kyou perk up and look at where the lasers had assuredly hit the steel floor they stood on. There was no sign that the laser had touched the spots and even the spot where Eltrion had swung its claw down was unharmed.

"So you're saying that two magicians came here to fight against something they can't even hurt?" Kyou asked, a small tick in the corner of lip going off. Val nodded calmly as she stared at the Nasod. She began to reach for her pocket and took out a small lollipop. Before Val could put the candy in her mouth, however, Eltrion rushed towards them. Kyou hurriedly grabbed onto Val and roughly pulled her away. In the surprise, Val dropped her lollipop that was smashed by the mere wind pressure of Eltrion's claw swing.

"Ah! My candy!" Val cried out as if she had just lost a child. Kyou ignored Val's cry and kept her eyes scanning the area before she locked onto one of the floating sections away from them. In a flash, Kyou teleported her and Val onto it to take shelter from any laser blast Eltrion may fire from its current position.

"What are we supposed to do now?" Kyou asked, but Val seemed distracted as the girl was patting her pockets.

"I'm out... I'm out..." Val murmured, a bead of sweat rolling down her cheek. Kyou grimaced at Val for not paying attention. With a quick slap, Kyou brought Val back to earth.

"Attention, Miss Nasod-Head! What do we do?!" Kyou snapped, getting tired of the situation. While Val thought of a plan, Kyou weighed her choices of ditching Val and escaping to staying and fight. Kyou had her hand ready to make a portal to escape in until she jumped a little from a sudden smack to the back of her head.

"Hey, Miss Boy-Love! I got a plan!" Val answered, clearly getting revenge for Kyou's comment. As Kyou watched, Val stood and raised her left hand upwards. High above them, a large sigil formed and burned bright red. The symbol of fire formed in the center of the sigil and glowed. Val grinned as she focused on Eltrion.

"Forces of fire! Gather upon the stars and bring down your judgment!" Val chanted loudly. As she did, the flames in the sigil began to condense into what seemed almost like miniature stars. Kyou clapped her hands together as she realized Val's plan. She jumped to her feet and smiled before she raised her right hand next to Val's raised left. On top of the flame sigil a second one formed, this one sparkling white with an eight-pointed star in the center.

"Forces of space! Rend all my foes to ribbons with your infinite power!" Kyou chanted with a cute wink. Val and Kyou swung their raised arms down to point at Eltrion.

"Combination Magic! Meteor Shower X Fate Space! Fated Shower!" the two chanted in unison before hundreds of small meteors hurtled towards Eltrion, each one surrounded by a sparkly white mist. Eltrion located the two as the meteors flew towards it, but instead of letting the magic hit it like before, Eltrion moved into action.

Eltrion's wings began to move and folded in front of the Nasod. The blue force coming out of Eltrion's wings ceased, but were replaced by a large transparent purple wall of crackling energy. The meteors smashed into the wall and exploded, creating a large dust cloud that was quickly blown away by the wind in the area. Val and Kyou gritted their teeth as Eltrion was unharmed.

"That lousy cheater! Why did he have a shield?!" Kyou asked angrily as she stomped her foot. Val rubbed her left hand slowly, steam floating from her bare skin, as she surveyed the damage.

"The magic must have been able to hurt it if it generated an external shield to protect itself," Val explained before she winced lightly. Kyou pursed her lips and gave one last stomp of her foot.

"Then we'll just hammer away at the dumb shield until-" Kyou was cut off then by a loud bang. Kyou's eyes widened at the sound, her body involuntarily shaking from it. Slowly, she looked over to see Val on her knees, her hood had fallen off her head, and a look of agonizing pain on her face as she gripped her still steaming hand tightly.

"V-Val...?" Kyou asked slowly, unable to stop her body's shaking as another bang went off. Kyou gripped her muffler tightly as she watched Val's left hand begin to blacken. Long red cracks formed along the black skin, and seemed to make Val jolt in pain. Kyou's face paled as a look of absolute terror replaced her once happy look. Val's body went limp, steam still rising from the black flesh of her hand.

The appearance of her hand had crawled up Val's arm apparently as Kyou could see the skin of the left side of Val's face start to mimic the same look. Kyou's legs gave out and she fell onto her rear, her eyes unable to tear away. Val slowly stood back onto her feet with a slight sway. At that moment, Kyou felt a familiar sensation enter her head. A sensation that once nearly drove her mad.

Eltrion seemed cautious as it didn't move but rather watched as Val lifted her head to stare at the giant Nasod. Val's right side was completely normal. Pale skin from not a lot of time outdoors and a soothing pale purple eye. On her left side though, Val's skin had turned a pitch black color with red cracks running along it as if it were magma. But that wasn't what Kyou was focused on. Kyou was staring straight at Val's left eye that had become black with a slitted gold iris.

"N-No... Why..." Kyou murmured while she weakly tried to push herself away. Her head was so filled with all sorts of different emotions that Kyou began to cry. Memories of a different life floated to the surface of Kyou's mind. Memories of her linking arms with a young man, both with large smiles on their faces.

Memories of that time being burned away as a gigantic winged monster roared. A monster whose appearance was still freshly seared into Kyou's mind. The sleek black scaled body, adorned with reddish cracks. A long thick neck, armored in black scales that seemed to hiss whenever they moved. Large black wings that seemed to eclipse the sun, creating a shadow upon all that stood before it. The golden slitted eyes that pierced into the very soul of all that gazed back. It was the monster Kyou feared most. And as Kyou sat there, trembling like a newborn baby, she slowly found the strength to form the monster's name.

"Demonic Dragon of Flames... Yaksha..."


	9. Chapter 8 - Bigger than God Part 2

**Author's Note: The banana continues. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 8 – Bigger than God Part 2**

* * *

**Hamel, Temple of Trials, Year 612**

The hallway of the temple was eerily quiet sans for the sound of feet against the stone floor. A large man walked down the hallway, adjusting the cuffs of his rather regal dark blue suit that looked ready to burst off his chest. The man's wild golden hair fluttered softly with each step. Next to the man, barely reaching the man's elbow, was a younger man with short silver hair.

"Hamel sure has interesting customs. Having a baby born in such an incredible place," the man with silver hair spoke to break the silence. The large man gave off a grin and hearty laugh. He patted the shorter man's head and ruffled up his hair.

"It's to be expected. It's tradition for the Water Priestess to give birth in these sacred halls. You're a lucky man, Zael."

"Ahaha, I sure am, Helputt," Zael replied sheepishly. The two continued down the hallway, exchanging small talk along the way until they entered a large open room lined with statues. In the center of the room lay a woman with long flowing black hair, her head supported by a pillow. Knelt down next to her was an elder man and woman with similar short grey hair. The two of them noticed Zael and Helputt enter and ushered them over. When the two men got closer they could see a small bundle held gently in the arms of the woman lying on the floor.

"Eh? I missed it?!" Zael asked in shock, his jaw falling open. The elderly man smiled as comfortingly as he could.

"Sorry, Zael... I tried my best to wait..." the woman on the floor spoke weakly, sweat running down her face. Zael waved the apology away and knelt down to kiss the woman's forehead.

"Just relax, Myraide. It's fine," Zael whispered soothingly. Myraide smiled at the kiss and looked to the elders.

"Thank you, Mother and Father," Myraide murmured before she lifted her arms up to give Zael a better look at the baby. The elderly couple smiled in response as they watched Zael gently run his finger along the baby's face. Helputt found himself smiling until he perked up from a noise. A creaking noise that could only be from one thing.

"Cover up the baby!" he suddenly barked roughly and used his giant arms to pull the two couples against his chest and lean his body over them. As he did, the ceiling collapsed and pieces fell down onto the floor. Myraide kept her baby covered against her chest to prevent dust from getting to the baby's face. The two couples coughed roughly from the dust regardless.

Helputt slowly straightened up, debris falling off his roughed up back. The back of his suit was ruined and stained with splotches of blood here and there. Helputt gazed upwards towards the hole and his eyes narrowed at what he saw. He reached into his suit and took out a cube made of iron. With a mighty throw, Helputt threw the iron cube upwards. The cube cracked open and as it fell back onto Helputt, a brilliant silver armor emerged and surrounded the mighty man's body. Next to Helputt, a massive cannon smashed into the ground, shining just as brilliantly as his armor.

"Zael, put up a wind barrier," Helputt commanded after placing his helmet over his head. Zael nodded his head and began to chant a string of words under his breath. The wind picked up around them and formed a dome over them. Helputt gripped the handle of his cannon and bent his knees slightly. The massive man jumped into the air with ease, despite his armor and cannon. As he jumped towards the opening in the ceiling, a shadow was cast over him.

With a loud bang, Helputt was sent flying back down into the floor. From the opening, a loud hiss could heard as something began to descend into the temple. When the thing landed on the floor it unfurled its large wings and stretched them out. Helputt got back up onto his feet and pointed his cannon towards the monster.

"Brace yourself!" Helputt shouted, and made Zael hold onto the three others with him. With an echoing explosion, Helputt launched a massive red warhead from his cannon. The warhead erupted into a blinding white light that filled the room. When the light died down, Helputt readied himself for an attack as he stared at the monster's shape. The monster, seemingly unharmed, reared its head back and opened its jaws before thrusting its head forward. The monster let out an ear-rupturing roar, thankfully warded off by the wind barrier and Helputt's helmet.

Helputt pointed his cannon back at the beast to fire another shot. For a split second, Helputt blinked to steady his vision. He would immediately regret it as in the time frame, the monster had lunged at him. Helputt couldn't pull his cannon up to defend himself in time. The monster opened its large jaws again and bit down upon Helputt's left shoulder.

Helputt let out a howl of pain, arcing his back backwards. In that moment, Helputt noticed something strange, the monster had no left eye. Instead, the monster had scars running over its eyelid. With a heave, Helputt brought his cannon up and slammed into the monster's head. The monster howled and released the shoulder from the hit. Helputt loaded a cannonball with one arm and fired it straight at the scarred spot.

The monster screeched in pain and hit the floor before steadying itself and slamming its head back into Helputt. Helputt coughed blood from the impact and then coughed more when his body hit the wall hard. The monster continued to screech and thrash about from the hit to its head. Helputt's legs shook slightly as he got back up, using his cannon as a crutch.

"Heh... This will be one for the records: Helputt versus the dragon!" Helputt announced and took his stance. However, there was no dragon. Helputt turned his head and looked around to room to see if it had moved, but saw no trace of the beast. It had simply vanished. The pain and blood flowing from Helputt's shoulder signaled to him that it was indeed not a dream of his. With a rather disappointed sigh, Helputt staggered towards the wind barrier that soon lowered when Helputt reached it. "Everyone okay?"

"H-Helputt! The baby!" Helputt pulled his helmet off to see better and he saw steam rising from the baby's body. The baby's skin along its left side began to become black as the adults watched in panic. Myraide held the baby against her chest and flinched as the pain seared her hands. Not knowing what else to do, Myraide hummed softly. Her hands started to glow a light blue, little droplets of water dripping between fingers as she tried to cool her baby.

The others could do nothing but watch and pray. After a few seconds, the steam slowly faded away and the black skin faded. Myraide continued to hold her baby tightly, a few tears rolling down her cheeks. Helputt and Zael let out a held breath before Helputt clasped Zael's shoulder tightly.

"A valiant boy you have. Didn't cry once," Helputt stated and was responded to by stares from Myraide's parents.

"It's a girl," they said in unison. Helputt laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his head. Myraide said nothing and continued to coddle her baby. Zael seemed to mull over something as he watched his wife and child. Myraide's father seemed to do it too, but he spoke up first.

"That beast that appeared before us. What was it and why did it come here?" he asked and nobody could answer. Myraide felt her hands grow hot again minutes after releasing her mana. With a quick whisper, her hands returned to the blue glow.

"She's not cooling down," Myraide's mother fretted in fear as she put her hand on her husband's arm. Helputt examined the baby and furrowed his brow.

"This little lady's mana is out of control from something. I can't tell what exactly, but I feel intense fire mana inside her. It may be the cause," Helputt stated. Myraide's father jumped up to his feet at that.

"Fire mana?! In our family?! Impossible! Zael is the only non-Water user in our family since its founding! And Zael's wind, not fire!" Myraide's father bellowed but was quickly silenced by his wife's glare. Myraide kissed her baby's forehead softly, continuing to keep her mana wafting over the baby.

"We'll just have to find a way to keep soothing her," Myraide whispered and smiled to her baby. "My valiant girl... Val."

* * *

**Harmony Village, Year 0**

The bar was alive with noise as a crowd of people gathered one table. They all chanted "Chug" in unison while pumping their fists into the air. A resounding thud echoed in the bar and the crowd cheered. At the table they stood around, a girl wiped her mouth on her red muffler, a beer mug held tightly in her hand. Across from her, a man was passed out and face-down on the table.

"New record!" Kyou called out to thunderous applause. The man at the table groaned as he woke up with a start. The brown-haired male held his head in pain as Kyou danced around the table. "I'm the best around! Nobody's ever gonna bring me down!"

"Kyou... stop... oh god my head," the man moaned and hit his forehead against the table. Kyou hopped back onto her chair and laughed at the male.

"You suck at drinking, Mase!" Kyou exclaimed proudly, poking at Mase's head. Mase made a sickening noise before he slipped off his chair. Kyou's laughter increased and she followed suit in falling off her chair. She crawled over to Mase and kept laughing at his face. "Lighten up, you dumb! We can relax now!"

Kyou rubbed her head against Mase's, smiling from ear to ear. The night continued on, Kyou drank more, vomited more, and laughed more. As she and Mase staggered outside the bar, the two were all grins. Eventually they fell down in the dirt and sighed happily. Kyou smiled and looked at Mase lovingly.

"We finally got a peaceful future ahead of us. No wars, no chaos... Just peace for all," she said with a giggle at the end. Mase nodded his head slowly and sat up without getting himself sick. The man snapped his fingers and created a small orb of glittering white dust. He stared at the orb with a soft smile on his lips.

"It took a lot of time for us. So many cycles we went through. But it's all worth it now," he spoke happily, reaching his hand down to hold Kyou's hand. Kyou reached for his hand, but before the two could hold hands, Mase's glittering orb suddenly burst apart. The two froze up to the sound of an air-splitting roar. The dark sky lit up in flames, jerking the two out of their drunken stupor.

"Wh-What was that?!" Kyou yelped in shock, jumping to her feet but immediately falling back from lack of balance. Mase looked out to the town and saw flames envelop the wooden houses. A look of worry and panic filled his eyes before he headed towards the village to help. He wasn't able to get far though as another roar blasted through the village. Mase was knocked onto his back from the wind.

Kyou tried to steady herself as she stood. She fell back and groaned in mild pain. Mase turned his head back to check if Kyou was okay. While he was able to see she was fine, he was unable to prepare himself as something large and dangerous flew towards them. Kyou tried to scream at Mase to move, but her voice wouldn't come out from the alcohol in her system. The next moments were burned into Kyou's mind forever.

Mase was pinned onto the ground by a mighty scaled claw, the black scales of the dragon's neck hissed for the upcoming horror. The dragon opened its mighty jaws, a crimson glow growing out of his throat. Crimson flames speckled with darkness erupted from the dragon's mouth onto Mase. Kyou's vision started to grow blurry, but she could still see the dragon's wings expand and lift its terrifying body into the sky. With a lasting roar the dragon flew away, as if content in just the killing of Mase.

* * *

_It was the first time we had been wrong. Mase and I had worked so hard to learn Temporal magic and give the world a peaceful future. It had taken us so long... and all of it ended then. After that incident, the future changed horribly. Solace kidnapped the El Lady and the El was shattered and scattered. We had not seen that before that night. The future we saw did not have such a terrible being in it. It had come out of nowhere._

_ A dragon who burned its way into our future so suddenly... How did it appear? Why did it appear? Why did it seem to target Mase so viciously? Almost as if the monster knew what Mase and I were. But then why did it not kill me? I later heard news that the remaining five El Masters banded together against that dragon. Rosso, the Master of Fire, was able to take the dragon's left eye. But the dragon disappeared before it could be killed._

_ The news did little to cheer me up. Mase had not appeared. When we die, we're supposed to start a new life with our memories and appearance intact. Endlessly we were going to live our lives together... but I never found Mase again. He never returned to our library either. It was as if he was burned away from existence completely. Was that dragon capable of Temporal magic too? Is that why it killed Mase? Is that how it appeared so suddenly? I don't know._

_ The dragon never appeared in the future again. The people who witnessed the battle between the El Masters and the dragon named the monster "The Demonic Dragon of Flames, Yaksha". It was only demonic in name and viciousness. The lizardmen referred to the dragon as a king of sorts. A ruler of the continent that destroys anything in its path, be it human or demon. So many scary stories were told of the monster. But as the cycles continued, I began to relax. The dragon was nowhere to be seen..._

* * *

**City in the Sky, Year 632**

Kyou could not move. Her body would not listen to her while thunder resounded around them. Eltrion's wings started to eject its blue energy that gave the behemoth flight. The giant Nasod flew through the air towards where the girls were, but screeched to a grinding halt when Val raised her black hand towards it. Blue flames erupted from Val's hand, but soon turned pitch black. Val's golden left eye stared coldly at Eltrion as the flames condensed in her palm.

Without a word, a long spear-like bolt of black flames shot out of Val's palm and impaled Eltrion in the shoulder. The Nasod seemed to go haywire from being injured by the magic it had thought it could not be touched with. It let out a piercing screech before it began to gather energy into its core. With a loud blast, the red laser erupted from its core towards Val. Val did not even blink as more black flames formed in front of her like a wall of spears.

The laser collided with the spears, but failed to break through. Eltrion clenched its claws tightly into fists and flew towards Val. The Nasod pulled back its fist to strike as Val did the same with her left hand. Kyou watched in a mix of fear and awe until she felt a horrible shiver course through her very bones. This time by an echoing roar that only seemed to grow louder. Eltrion and Val stopped in place as they heard the roar as well.

Kyou turned her head to see in the direction Val and Eltrion were looking towards. When she saw what they did, her eyes widened in utter fear. Perched on the top of the city's main structure was the jet black form that haunted Kyou's every waking second. The scales of its neck hissed before the dragon Yaksha roared. The thunder and lightning seemed to die down immediately, cowering to the dragon's presence. Yaksha tilted its head, using its right eye to stare directly at Val's left eye. Yaksha's great maw seemed to curl in the corners into a wicked smile as if to say...

_I found you._


	10. Chapter 9 - Bigger than God Part 3

**Author's Note: The banana is finished. It was delicious. Also fixed a small typo.**

* * *

**Chapter 9 – Bigger than God Part 3**

* * *

Kyou didn't know what to do anymore. A giant Ancient Nasod was about to kill her, her friend resembled a nightmare, and the actual nightmare had just shown up. To top it all off, Kyou felt like she was about to vomit from the chaos in her head. Her legs had stopped shaking, but Kyou couldn't find enough strength to pull herself back up. Next to her, Val had lowered her fist and stared towards the dragon.

Eltrion shifted its body to face the dragon, as it seemed to register the dragon as a bigger threat. Kyou let out a small breath at the Nasod's action, relieved to not be dead again. Eltrion's wings hummed before their blue energy increased in volume. The large metal machine rocketed forward towards the dragon. Yaksha leapt off its perch and dived down to evade the Nasod.

Yaksha's wings spread out, the wind under them lifted the dragon to let it glide away. The dragon turned its body, its long neck let out a long hiss. Yaksha opened its mouth wide and let loose a torrent of its flames onto Eltrion. Eltrion screeched and swung its arms to try to ward off the flames. Yaksha didn't give it a chance to though as it flew straight towards the Nasod and slammed the machine's body into the side of the city's main structure. Val held her hand towards the dragon in response, which made Kyou jump a little.

"D-Don't!" she cried out. Kyou pushed her legs to work and flung herself at Val. Kyou tackled Val onto the steel and immediately regretted it as her waist made contact with the black skin of Val's hand. The contacted spot began to hiss and burn against Kyou. Kyou clenched her teeth tightly, but didn't pull away. Val didn't struggle against Kyou at all, almost as if she was asleep though her eyes were still wide open.

The pain she felt helped stop her mind from going crazy and focus more on the situation. Yaksha repeatedly brought its clawed front feet into Eltrion's head. The Nasod was trying to fight back, but the flames still on it seemed to prevent Eltrion from doing anything. Kyou tightly squeezed her eyes closed to the pain. She tried her best to think of a way out of this, going through everything that happened so far. Then an idea flashed into her head from how Val had acted before they used their combination attack.

Kyou snapped her eyes open, and without pause brought her hand up. She slid her finger down through the air, splitting the air as she created a small hole. Kyou pushed her hand into the hole and fished around before she curled her fingers around a slim shape. She did her best to ignore the burning pain as she pulled her hand quickly out of the hole. With a smooth motion, Kyou brought her hand up and slammed what she held into Val's mouth.

"This better work!" she muttered weakly while her fingers slipped off the small white stick. Val's body twitched under Kyou, her face tightened in discomfort. The black skin on Val's face began to shrink away. As it did so, Val's left eye slowly returned to normal. As the black skin disappeared, so did the steam that stung Kyou's burn mark on her waist. Val's eyes slid closed and the girl passed out without a sound.

Kyou pushed her up off Val and stared down at her. The right side of Kyou's waist had the clothes covering it burned away. The wind stung the nasty burn mark, reminding Kyou of the pain. Kyou eyed the lollipop she had shoved roughly into Val's mouth. With a heavy pant, Kyou turned her head to see what was going on over by where the titans were fighting.

Eltrion's body had been smashed into the steel floor, all four of Yaksha's claws imbedded into the Nasod. Eltrion's body sparked greatly as Yaksha lifted its head to look over at where Kyou was. Kyou fought down a large tremble that tried to run through her. Yaksha's mouth opened, the familiar flames ready to erupt out of its throat. Kyou dove down against Val as well as bringing her hands down onto the steel under them.

"Come on... Teleport!" Kyou shouted. Her hands glowed brightly before she and Val vanished just in time to dodge a jet of flames. Yaksha jerked his head around in surprise at the sudden disappearance. It let out a giant roar in rage before it spread its wing and flew off.

* * *

Kyou rolled off of Val as the small lights of the teleport faded away in the air. Kyou stared up at the gray ceiling of the steel room. Shadows passed over her and she saw the two beefy men look down at them. Out of the corner of Kyou's eye she could see the strung up elf. She had managed to get back to Altera.

"Water..." she weakly ordered to the men. The men rushed off to get some and left the room's door open. After a few seconds, Kyou heard someone enter the room. Unable to move her head to see who it was, Kyou waited for the person to rush over and kneel down next to them. Kyou felt relief wash over her as it was one of Val's human-like Nasods she recognized.

"Oh my gosh, what happened?!" the Nasod, Kyou vaguely remembered was named Pep, worriedly asked. Kyou tried to make sense of what happened too, but Pep seemed to understand just from examining Val. "Oh no, she ran out of the medicine! What were you thinking, you dumb girl?!"

"Medicine...?" Kyou asked slowly, trying to force her breathing to steady. Pep nodded her head and reached into her pant's pockets. Kyou shifted her eyes to faintly see Pep take out a couple lollipops and slipped them into Val's jacket.

"Miss Val was born with an incredible amount of fire mana. Without constant injections of water mana, she'd start to overheat," Pep explained as she tended to Kyou's burn. Kyou winced and groaned from the contact the Nasod made with the burn. Pep brought out some bandages and skillfully wrapped up Kyou's waist to prevent any infections. "Miss Val told me that her mother made her candy infused with water mana to help Val continue ingesting the mana. Though the effectiveness goes down if Miss Val uses magic..."

"Wasn't Val born from the Water Priestess though? I met her once even. How does a Priestess give birth to a baby with the exact opposite element?" Kyou struggled to ask, coughing afterwards. Pep nodded her head but then shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know. Miss Val only told me that her mother told her to take the medicine. Said each one could last for five days," Pep told Kyou before the Nasod bit her bottom lip.

"Five days? She's been popping them like five a day," Kyou retorted. Pep nodded her head up and down in agreement. She rubbed Val's forehead and cheeks to get rid of the sweat that was forming on them. Pep narrowed her eyes and sighed.

"Something must have happened to make the water mana burn off faster. She's using up so much now." Kyou grimaced to Pep's words as she too had used up a lot of her own mana. Pep looked at Kyou's clothes and made small notes of how to mend it later. Kyou eyed the Nasod and cracked her dry lips apart to speak again. "How'd you get here?"

Pep perked up at the question and took a moment to formulate her response.

"A dimension link was created from here with Miss Val's glove, but she wasn't here. I'm not entirely sure how the link was made, but I'm glad I came here," Pep stated while she pulled up Val's sleeve to make sure her left arm was okay. The inside of the sleeve was sizzling softly and made Pep frown angrily. Pep seemed annoyed at the clothes and murmured "I'll make better clothes for you too."

While Pep worked on bandaging Val's arm, Kyou's men returned with some water and lifted her head gently to help her drink some. Kyou sighed softly when she rested her head on a pillow the men brought with the water. Solemnly, she stared up at the ceiling and mulled over what happened with Val. There was some sort of connection between Val and Yaksha, Kyou was sure of it. Though part of Kyou was still afraid, a small sound made her thoughts pause.

"Sorry, Kyou." Kyou turned her head to look at Val who had woken. Val looked up at the ceiling too, the lollipop stick in her mouth moved around. The magician coughed roughly and groaned. "Ow, everything hurts."

"You only have yourself to blame. Geez, you should have told me you needed those things," Kyou complained, leaving out the eye and Yaksha matter that bothered her more. Val frowned sadly and blinked her eyes slowly.

"Yeah, I'm sorry," Val repeated, and made Kyou groan loudly.

"I want a full course dinner, a giant pudding cup, and a bowl of Hamel's best ice cream. Oh, and some new clothes," Kyou listed off with a smile. It made Val chuckle and then cough harshly. The two kept chuckling until Pep told them to stop. Val smiled and closed her eyes to rest. She spoke one more word before she drifted off to sleep.

"Deal."

* * *

Zildren yawned loudly and lifted his head, only to wince at the sunlight that poured into the caravan. He blinked his eyes a couple times while he moved his arms against the large pillow he clung to while asleep. Zildren took a moment to register this. Then he snapped his eyes wide open when he remembered they didn't have giant pillows with them.

What they did have though was the animal curled up inside the caravan. Zildren stared in shock at the horse he had spooned with. With an incomprehensible scream, Zildren bolted out of the caravan and right to where the others were standing nearby. He rushed over to them and nearly shouted at Fenrir, "Why was the horse in the back?!"

"It wouldn't work, so I retired it and pulled us the rest of the way," Fenrir stated calmly as if it was completely normal. Zildren stared at her in disbelief, partly to her logic and partly to the fact she said she pulled them all the way out of Feita. Schirra giggled which snapped Zildren out of his moment.

"You looked so cute snuggling the horse!" she mentioned and it sent Zildren's face to a boiling red. Orerries was trying not to laugh as Fenrir completely ignored the problem and walked over to where guards stood outside a giant wall that surrounded the city of Velder. Orerries looked over at the wall and clenched her hands together tightly.

"We're here... Now to get to Hamel-"

"Why hello there."

Orerries jolted a little at being interrupted. She turned around to see a second caravan pull up behind them. Fenrir recognized the voice and finished talking with the guards before she turned around. She stared at the people getting off the second caravan and kept her composure. Hoffman gave the four a polite wave of his hand while Kira hopped off behind him, giving Fenrir an icy stare.

"You must be quite capable of making it through Feita on your own," Hoffman commented, eyeing them each individually. His eyes laid on Orerries and he smiled softly to her. Orerries felt uncomfortable by the stare and bowed her head slightly. Hoffman chuckled at the shy reaction and stepped past them to speak with the guards.

Kira followed behind him, only pausing for a split second to stare at Fenrir suspiciously. Fenrir stared back and watched the two enter the city. After several long minutes, the guards let Zildren's caravan through and they headed into the city as well. Orerries looked out the front of the caravan to see all the buildings, some still showing off the burns and scars from the invasion. Little did they know, high above Velder, hidden in the clouds above, the black nightmare with wings flew past the high walls and towards the ocean.


	11. Chapter 10 - Devil Inside Me

**Author's Note: This chapter marks the end of the first part of the story. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 10 – Devil Inside Me**

* * *

Deep inside the Feita chapel, tucked away in a remote corner, lanterns were lit around the spacious room as something moved around the mountains of books on the floor. The center of the room was occupied by a giant block of what appeared to be ice. On the floor against one of the book mountains was a person covered in bandages all over.

** "**Hello. My name is Algid, I'm sixteen years old, and I am currently a mummy. Ehahaha, how lame. How did you get beaten up by a girl?" the voice coming from behind a mountain of books mockingly asked. The wrapped person the voice spoke to tried to groan. The owner of the voice trotted around the book mountain and cackled humorously at the sight. The mummy moved his arm to strike the demon, but could barely barely budge the heavy wrapping.

"Need some help there?" Joaquin asked bemusedly as he held a hand to his jaw to keep himself from laughing more. The demon alchemist finally decided to rip some of the bandages off to let the mummy claw his way out of them. As soon as the person's face was visible, Joaquin smiled at the nasty glare the mummy gave him with one eye.

"Not funny..." Algid grumbled, pulling a bandage out of his pale pink hair. Joaquin found the sight hilarious as he started to laugh. Algid grimaced bitterly, but continued to pull the bandages off his body. Despite the excessive bandaging, there was not a single injury to be seen on the boy. Joaquin noted this with a small tilt of his head upwards.

"Impressive self-healing as always, my boy. Can hardly tell you were injured at all," Joaquin commented before being hit in the face by a rolled up bundle of bandages. Algid made a small sound to acknowledge Joaquin's comment before he climbed over books to reach the giant block of ice. Within the ice a giant beast could be seen, its sapphire eyes gleaming even when frozen.

"Any progress on thawing our dog?" Algid asked as he adjusted his eye-patch that covered his right eye. Joaquin swung himself over eccentrically, did a small twirl like a ballerina, and ended with a dramatic pose and gesture towards the ice.

"... No," the demon responded calmly. Algid did his best not to address Joaquin's actions and continued to stare at the ice. It was far from cold in the chapel, rather it was quite humid thanks to Joaquin's creations that hung on the ice in an attempt to melt it. Yet the ice did not even sweat a drop.

"Five years frozen, I hope this friend of yours is still alive, Joaquin," Algid commented and that got Joaquin up in arms.

"That mangy mutt is not a friend! He's just some stupid beast who couldn't do his job!" Joaquin snapped angrily, but Algid just looked over and politely pointed out, "You also couldn't do your job". Joaquin fumed at the retort and repeatedly hit the floor with his cane.

"It was that stupid girl's fault! The wench, I'll kill her if I see her again! Her and her stupid clothes, stupid purple hair, stupid metal bug thing, stupid... STUPID!" As the alchemist went into a frothing rage, Algid went back to watching the ice do nothing. Minutes went by and Algid finally got tired of listening to Joaquin's inane rambling about his failure that wasn't his fault.

"Joaquin!" Algid shouted to snap the demon out of it. The demon jumped a little and looked over at Algid. Algid tapped the back of his hand against the ice and asked, "Can't we just break it?"

The next few seconds were completely silent until it was broken by a demon's scream of anguish. Algid sighed and fetched an abandoned Glitter spear that lay on the ground. He blew the dust off it and swung it a few times, mostly to make sure his arm was really healed. He returned to the ice and positioned the spear's tip towards the frozen surface.

"Now be careful you don't hit him. Berthe isn't a morning beast," Joaquin joked with a chuckle. Algid readied the spear and with a clean thrusting motion, split into the ice a little. Joaquin seemed shocked that it actually worked. The crack created by the spear started to spread until a loud crash echoed throughout the chapel. The ice had shattered onto the floor, ruining many a good book to Joaquin's dismay.

Berthe's body landed roughly on top of the ice after finally being freed of the ice prison. Joaquin absentmindedly tossed his heating machines onto the beast and waited. A minute later, the large demon beast's body stirred. Joaquin zipped behind Algid as Berthe slowly raised its body up. Pieces of ice and the heating machines fell onto the ground as the beast planted its feet firmly to support itself.

"Where am I?" Berthe asked, his deep chilling voice enough to blow out the surrounding wall lanterns.

"You're in the Feita chapel, s-sir Berthe. You were frozen when we found you on the altar and we've been trying to defrost you for some time now," Joaquin replied politely, a complete reversal of his earlier attitude. Berthe shifted itself and stared down at Algid and the alchemist. He growled at the sight of Algid but then seemed to relax.

"Alchemist, how long have I been in that state?" Berthe asked with a low growl.

"P-Probably five years! Our invasions of Feita and Velder failed, though we did manage to destroy Feita enough," Joaquin quickly responded.

Berthe growled loudly at the alchemist, making the smaller demon hide behind Algid again. Algid sighed and looked at Berthe unfazed by the demon beast's presence. With a small smile he opened his mouth.

"How did a beast of ice get frozen? Who could have been strong enough to do such a thing?" Algid questioned coolly, staring into the beast's eyes. Berthe fell silent while Joaquin did his utmost best to keep from chuckling out loud.

"It was a girl. She appeared on the altar so suddenly, and the last thing I remember was being frozen. To freeze me, she must have been quite the magician," Berthe stated, and his words made Joaquin tense up.

"Was it an obnoxious girl with a hood and stupid purple hair?" the alchemist blurted out. Algid moved out of the way in case Berthe did anything in response, but the demon beast simply pondered it.

"... No. The girl had black hair... and wings? I'm not sure," Berthe muttered aloud. Algid's body went rigid at the beast's words. Silently, the boy raised a hand to his eye-patch and pressed down on it lightly as it felt stung. Algid raised his head to stare at Berthe's face better.

"Did the girl ever say her name?" Algid asked with a fierce look in his eye. Berthe slowly sat down to rest his legs and tapped his claws against the floor.

"She had a companion with her. My memory is hazy, but I recall a human name. Marisa?" Berthe wondered and then rubbed his head with one of his giant claws. Joaquin rushed to help the demon beast rest its tired body on the floor. Algid didn't care though as he was glaring at the space in front of him. He held a hand over his eye-patch and gritted his teeth in pain.

"That damn thief. She'll pay for stealing my eye," Algid muttered under his breath and then addressed Joaquin sharply. "Joaquin! Make sure he's fine. I'll be needing him."

"What are we doing now?" Joaquin asked in confusion as he looked over at Algid. Algid grinned darkly and lowered his hand.

"We're going to go find the one who did this and make her dead. I'm going to kill her, nice and slowly," Algid stated and then under his breath muttered, "Just you wait, Lyrissa..."

* * *

The sunlight streamed into the throne room, the sandstone walls reflecting the light everywhere except for where the throne lay. Across from the throne knelt a person dressed in white armor, lined with a teal steel. His face was masked by an ominous black mask that seemed to draw the light in. The man's ice blue hair did little to improve his appearance as it swayed in the breeze from the openings in the walls.

"Master, our forces are ready for your order," the armored man spoke obediently to the one that sat upon the throne in front of him.

"Good work, Fot. How many demons were you able to control?" an almost serene voice asked from the throne. The man buckled his head down further and spoke swiftly, "Over ten thousand, Master. Twenty of which are General level."

The person on the throne smiled before they stood up. On the person's back, jet black wings unfurled and spread out. The man Fot trembled in fear, daring not to raise his head. The winged person stepped forward towards Fot and dropped something in front of him. Fot betrayed his body's cry to not raise his head as he did so to see what had been dropped. Fot's blood chilled at the blood-stained gold crown that lay before him.

"The king had his uses, but now he's no longer needed. Are you the same?"

"N-No, Master Lyrissa! I will not fail you!" Fot stammered, immediately lowering his head again. The girl smiled once more and returned to her seat on the throne, her wings curled slightly as she sat down. Lyrissa leaned her chin against her fist as she smiled down at the quivering man.

"Now continue. How are the invasion plans?" she asked. Fot clenched his fist against the floor before he replied.

"We've secured the route and we've managed to avert the citizens' eyes. They still believe that our forces are all human mercenaries. Shura's own military is none the wiser. We've also received support surprisingly from Sander's Caluso tribe," Fot reported. Lyrissa made a small happy "oh" sound at that.

"How did you manage that?"

"I told them the truth. Or at least a version of it. I told them their traitor was helping the enemy and they readily agreed to aid us. We will of course be administering a control over them so they don't care for working with demons," Fot stated and ended his report with that. Lyrissa's smile widened and she gazed at Fot.

"Good work, Fot. Now go begin the march," Lyrissa ordered coldly. Fot nodded his head quickly and then rushed out of there. Lyrissa giggled lightly at the man's hurry before her gaze shifted to the bloody crown. Her smile never left her lips as her right eye shone with an eery slitted iris of chilling blue. Her left iris was a burning red color that was similar to the amber jewels adorning the throne and crown.

"Once Hamel falls, there won't be anything to stop me."

* * *

**Altera, Altera Core, Year 632**

The Nasod King was silent in his room, his giant hands rested on their armrests. Apple stood on the platform before him as she stared up at his head.

"The humans have left us. Has there been any activity from Eltrion, Adam?" Apple asked, but the King merely shook its head.

"The city still stands with its guardian defeated. We can only hope that it will be back up when we need it," Adam spoke lowly. Apple narrowed her eyes and scoffed lightly.

"Hope is a human emotion. It will not save us," she stated easily, her hands on her hips. Her eyes stared to the screen of the King's face and she loosened up. "Why was the right hand with those humans though?"

"Because of our Queen-"

"Our Queen is gone, Adam! Why do you continue to be so... human?!" Apple snapped at the giant Nasod. Adam said nothing at first as he lifted a finger to point at Apple.

"The same reason behind your anger. We do feel, Apple. We are named, we are existing. The human girl knows us better than even the humans of the past. The right hand follows her for the same reason we continue to function. The presence of our Queen is strong around that human. We must put our hope onto her and the right hand. It may be human to do so, but it is necessary for our survival."

Apple could say nothing against this, but she did not stay still. With a spin on her heel, she stormed out of the room, leaving the King to his thoughts. Adam raised its head to look at the ceiling of his room.

"The Queen will return... I must continue this hope."


	12. Chapter 11 - Vicious Cycles

**Author's Note: Whee, another late half-dead chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 11 – Vicious Cycles**

* * *

The wheels of the caravan rattled against the uneven cobblestone road. Orerries and Schirra did their best to stay steady as they bounced and hit up against the crates of goods beside them. Several dozen bumps later, the caravan finally came to a stop. With as much grace as they could muster, the two girls got off the back of the caravan. The salty sea air rushed over them as the girls gazed at the sea before them.

"I'll go find the trader's station to drop these goods off. Schirra, wanna bring them to our place?" Zildren called over. Schirra nodded her head as Fenrir slowly hopped off the caravan. Orerries stared out at the ocean silently, admiring the sparkling waves before her attention drifted to Fenrir who hadn't moved since getting off the caravan. Before Orerries could open her mouth, Schirra stretched with a loud gurgled noise.

"Okay, let's start walking!" she proclaimed happily and dragged Orerries off with Fenrir following behind. As they walked, Orerries gazed around the bustling street that clamored with merchants and shoppers alike. She noticed parts of some buildings were colored differently, which Schirra was more than happy to explain.

"During the invasion, our building supplies were severely damaged. So we had to import them from Elder. Any supplies we did have left went to fixing the castle and rich areas. Lower class places like ours had to fend for ourselves," she stated while moving her hand around to point out all the spots that were different. Schirra paused for a second as they walked and then skipped over to one of the merchants.

"Ah, welcome back, Schirra!" the merchant said joyfully as Schirra smiled back.

"Hey, did you make any more of the you-know-whats?" Schirra asked in a hushed tone. The merchant smirked and nodded before he glanced to his left and right. He took out a small box, barely bigger than his hand, and handed it to Schirra.

"On the house," he remarked and Schirra hugged him before returning.

"What was that about?" Orerries asked, a slight nervousness in her voice. Schirra waved off the question and then put her finger to her lips.

"I'll show you when we get to my house," was all she said on the matter. The three continued their stroll down the street before Schirra raced ahead and waved back to them. Orerries picked up her pace while Fenrir remained at the same speed. Schirra excitedly held her hands out towards the building she stood in front of with a grin on her face. "Welcome to my place!"

Schirra ushered the two into the building before she slipped her shoes off and skipped into the living room. Orerries blinked several times at Schirra's actions, but took her shoes off slowly to mimic her. Fenrir didn't though, but it didn't seem to really matter in her case. Shoe or not, a steel foot was going to hurt if it steps on something.

"Mama, I'm home!" Schirra said happily to the woman sitting in a chair by the fireplace. Orerries bowed her head in respect to the woman who smiled back softly. Schirra introduced Orerries and the mother quietly nodded her head. Schirra then took Orerries's hand and led her up the stairs to her own private room. Fenrir remained downstairs for a moment, staring at the mother before she followed Schirra.

"Sorry about that, Mama's sick," Schirra mentioned when Fenrir reached her room. Schirra plopped down onto her bed and sighed. "During the invasion, our house was destroyed. Mama was caught underneath it and we couldn't dig her out. If it hadn't been for Miss Val, Mama would've died. But she couldn't move her legs anymore after that and..."

Schirra had to stop talking to wipe her eyes that had begun to tear up. Suddenly, Schirra smacked her cheeks and jumped up off the bed. Her face flushed lightly despite her best attempts to hide it with her hands. She pulled a chair out from her desk to let Fenrir sit as she made Orerries sit on the bed.

"S-Sorry, I'll go get some food for you!" she said without a pause before running out of the room. Orerries tilted her head as she watched the girl escape, but then turned her attention to the silent Fenrir.

"Is something wrong?" Orerries asked, but Fenrir said nothing in response. Orerries waited to see if the Nasod would say anything, but she never did as Schirra returned with some food and water.

"Here we are! Be sure to eat, Orerries!" Schirra said with a happy smile as she handed the girl some bread and butter. Orerries murmured her thanks and nibbled on the food. Schirra stared at her before commenting, "You're so quiet! C'mon talk a little!"

Orerries froze up and stopped eating at the words. Schirra put a hand to her own chin to think before she snapped her fingers loudly.

"Oh yeah, what I got today!" Orerries perked up, which got Schirra to grin. With an exuberant reveal, Schirra held the box she had received in one hand while motioning to it with her other hand. "Feast your eyes on one of the most popular trinkets that everyone here has but can't show!"

Orerries was about to question that until Schirra opened the box and revealed a small doll with familiar purple hair, hooded jacket, and scowl. Fenrir took notice at this and her jaw dropped a little subconsciously. It was a small doll of Val that fit in the palm of Schirra's hand. Schirra looked absolutely thrilled about it despite the confused and shocked looks Orerries and Fenrir gave her.

"I thought Miss Val was hated here...?" Fenrir wondered and then realized she had spoke. She quickly snapped her mouth shut, a painful expression flashing across her face that Orerries noticed. Schirra took no notice of the expression as she twirled the doll around.

"That's only because the king said to hate her. Honestly, most, if not all, of the people in these parts of the city love her for what she did. Sure, she destroyed a lot of buildings, but no one was ever hurt by it. It's only the rich snobs that don't like her, so the king went and made her a criminal," Schirra stated and gently put the doll on her bed's nightstand. She then took out a larger box from under her bed. Once they saw what was in the box, both Orerries and Fenrir's faces went blank. It was stuffed with all sorts of pictures and objects of Val.

"The merchant I met earlier is great at making dolls and such, so when people started coming back he made all sorts of things to make money. The most popular were the things of Miss Val he made. But then the royal knights caught him and he got into lots of trouble," Schirra explained and started going off on a tangent. After an hour or so, a noise could be heard from below.

"I'm home!" Zildren called up. Schirra jolted and quickly hid her box back under her bed. After silently hushing the two, she bolted out of her room to see Zildren. Orerries let out a held sigh.

"That... was weird," she whispered. Fenrir didn't reply again, so Orerries turned her head to look at the Nasod. "Now can you tell me what's wrong?"

"... It's nothing, Princess-" Fenrir was cut off by the cold steel of Ferdinand's unactivated glaive placed against her head.

"Do not lie to me," Orerries spoke sternly, Ferdinand standing behind the chair Fenrir sat on. Fenrir looked behind her and narrowed her eyes.

"I see, using Ferdinand to try and see. Put him away, you'll scare Miss Schirra," Fenrir said and closed her eyes. Orerries continued to stare fiercely at Fenrir, but waved her hand to dismiss Ferdinand. Fenrir stayed silent for a moment before she whispered something quietly.

"17 months. That's how long I have until my core dies," Fenrir stated with no emotion whatsoever. Orerries's eyes widened as she stared in disbelief. The room fell silent, noises from downstairs could be heard as if they were just outside the door with how quiet the room was. Orerries stared at Fenrir, feeling a familiar emotion well up inside her. Fear.

"But... can't you just... change cores? That other Nasod could!" she suggested, but Fenrir shook her head. Orerries grabbed onto Fenrir's arm as if to shake the answer out of her. Eventually, Fenrir answered.

"A Nasod's core is their existence. I'm not sure how Prit can move between them, but I was created to do nothing but physical work. My core was created to be expendable. It isn't like Ferdinand's or the rest of humanoid Nasods Miss Val has. It's a miracle I lasted even this long thanks to my hibernation."

Orerries's lip began to tremble at this news, but she tried to hold hope. She squeezed Fenrir's arm tightly, trying to block out the shivers going through her arms.

"Can't Miss Val do anything?" she asked slowly but Fenrir just shook her head ever so slightly. With the same emotionless voice, Fenrir answered the princess again.

"Miss Val can inject my core with mana to keep it moving, but sooner or later my core will be unable to take in the mana. So before I expire, I must help Miss Val with this job. I must pay back my debt to her."

Orerries slumped her head forward, her hair shifting to hide her face from the Nasod. Fenrir looked down at the princess with soft almost human eyes.

"This is my duty-" Fenrir spoke, but was interrupted by a loud slap against her cheek. Orerries winced in pain and grabbed at her stinging hand. Fenrir looked at the princess in confusion over her action. Orerries choked back tears as she held her hand tightly.

"I don't... want to lose another..." she muttered weakly. The princess's words barely registered to Fenrir's sensors which made the Nasod highly confused to her action. The sounds of footsteps coming up the stairs could be heard, and Orerries swiftly wiped her eyes before Schirra popped her head in.

"Ready to set off?" she asked cheerfully, completely oblivious to the mood.

* * *

Later that day, Zildren and the three girls were back at the harbor where a large ship was moored. Zildren pointed to the ship with a grimace on his face.

"So this is the only ship going to Hamel right now. All others have been postponed due to some order from the king. Apparently he's going to Hamel for a meeting with the Hamel leader. According to the dock master, normal passage to Hamel will resume in two weeks," Zildren told them and then sighed. Orerries buckled ever so slightly at the words. With the tiniest look towards Fenrir, Orerries took a deep breath.

"We can't just sit here for that long!" Orerries spoke out, which surprised Schirra and made the girl jump back a little. Orerries took another deep breath to speak again. "Miss Val's waiting for us!"

"I know, but there's nothing we can do," Zildren retorted, but Orerries spun around on her heel. She bit her bottom lip lightly, hanging her head down. In her mind, dark emotions swirled around, causing her to bite down harder on her lip. She then raised her head and looked back at Zildren.

"Guide me to the castle," she ordered, her hands unclasping the brown cloak to let it fall to her feet. Underneath she wore a slim white dress with gold trimmings adorned with Shura's national symbol on her chest. Zildren and Schirra gave off a look of utter shock as Orerries smoothed out her shoulder-length white hair and pulled it into a ponytail. "You said the king is going to Hamel, so I will get him to take me there too."

As Zildren and Schirra squabbled uselessly against the princess's sudden tone change, Fenrir let out a soft sigh. Orerries glanced at Fenrir and frowned sadly for a second as she remembered what Fenrir told her earlier. Orerries stomped her foot down on the ground and glared at Zildren and Schirra.

"Bring me there now! I cannot waste time here!"


	13. Chapter 12 - Scream

**Author's Note: Sorry for the wait, but the worst should be over now. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 12 – Scream**

* * *

The guards were baffled. They've been working as the castle guards for twenty years now. They've seen demons, bandits, you name it. They've seen it all except for this. In front of them was a young lady with beautiful snow white hair glaring at them fiercely, demanding to be let into the castle. Their training to be guards had never covered what to do in this situation, but thankfully they were spared when the castle door opened and out stepped their captain.

"Lady Vanessa!" the guards cheered, happy to have someone else deal with the problem. Vanessa stared down at Orerries before she waved her hand at the girl.

"No one is allowed inside without a summons from the king. Leave now," Vanessa ordered, but Orerries didn't back down.

"I am the Princess of Shura, I want a meeting with the king!" she ordered right back at Vanessa. Vanessa froze at the claim before she brought her lance around to point it at Orerries. The princess kept her gaze steady, not letting it break away from Vanessa's face.

"Is that the truth?" Vanessa asked, her lance tip moved closer to Orerries's face. Orerries nodded her head curtly and the two remained in the deadlock before Vanessa reluctantly drew her lance back. She turned her back to the princess and addressed the guards.

"Open the gates and inform his majesty," she snapped. The guards jumped and scurried off to do as commanded. Vanessa looked back and looked to the three people with Orerries. "Only the princess will be allowed in-"

"I refuse. You expect me to step into your castle without a guardian?" Orerries retorted with a small "hmph" noise at the end. Vanessa's face tightened at being interrupted, but conceded the point.

"Fine, but only one of them. The other two must wait." Orerries agreed as the doors slowly opened for them. Zildren and Schirra waved as Orerries went into the castle with Fenrir close behind. The inside of the castle was sparkling as if brand new. No matter how hard she looked, Orerries couldn't see any spots that looked out of place, unlike the rest of the city. Guards stood around the courtyard as Vanessa led the two down towards where the throne room was located.

As the door to the throne room opened, Orerries could hear people speaking inside. The speaking ceased when she walked in. Against the wall, a grand throne sat, adorned with large jewels and pristine red velvet cushioning. On the throne sat a rather shriveled old man wearing a giant golden crown equally adorned with giant jewels.

"Vanessa! What is the meaning of this?!" the old man snapped angrily, slamming his fist against the golden arm of his throne. Vanessa went rigid and saluted the man immediately.

"Sire! This woman claims to be Shura's Princess!" Vanessa stated and then lowered her salute. Before the old man could reply though, another voice came up.

"Ah, Princess. I thought I told you to wait for me." Orerries glanced over and saw the man she had seen at the city gate. Hoffman gave her a small mysterious smile and then looked back to the man on the throne. "This is Princess Orerries I spoke of, Leynard. I had prepared to introduce you tomorrow to give her some rest, but as you can see..."

"My apologies, I couldn't wait till tomorrow," Orerries responded, not wasting the chance Hoffman had given her. Though she didn't know why he was doing so, she consigned it to a later matter. Orerries stepped out from behind Vanessa and walked towards where Hoffman stood. The man on the throne looked Orerries up and down with a grimace on his face.

"Shura's... Princess, is it?" the man asked slowly. Orerries bowed politely before locking eyes with him. Hoffman smiled over at Fenrir who shook her head ever so slightly with a sigh. The man on the throne coughed roughly and groaned a little. "What's the Princess of the country waging war with us doing here?"

"It's for exactly that, your majesty," Orerries explained, but that only made the man angry.

"So you've come to demand my surrender?! The surrender of King Leynard the Fifth?! Never!" he spat bitterly, slamming his hand once more on his throne. Orerries immediately shook her head and stared Leynard in eye.

"I am here for the opposite. I wish to assist you. After all, I doubt you have the strength to face Shura alone," Orerries spoke sternly, not letting her eyes away from the king's. Leynard narrowed his eyes as he stared at the girl.

"And what can you offer exactly? I see no soldiers, no provisions. What can you offer?" he asked and Orerries took a deep breath to steady herself. For what she was about to say would most assuredly ruin any chances of her returning to Shura.

"I can tell you all the information you may wish about Shura," Orerries stated. Hoffman took the chance and interjected here.

"Which is why I believe you could use our help when you go to your meeting in Hamel. It's better to have help when dealing with them. Especially for you, Leynard," Hoffman stated to which Leynard nodded his head slowly.

"Yes, that witch will most assuredly not be pleased to see me," Leynard said with a groan. Orerries did not know what they meant but decided not to push it. Leynard cleared his throat roughly and waved his hand towards Vanessa. "Vanessa, prepare two more rooms on the ship."

"At once!" Vanessa bolted out of the throne room to do her duty as Hoffman chuckled lightly.

"Then shall we go to the ship now and wait for you?" he asked the king who nodded slowly. Leynard stared at Orerries silently with narrowed eyes, but said nothing else. Hoffman moved towards Orerries and motioned for her to follow him. Orerries gave one more bow to Leynard before she and Fenrir left the room after Hoffman. Leynard hummed softly and tapped his index finger to his forehead.

"So you even pushed away your own daughter in the end, you foolish fool..."

Once they had exited the castle, Hoffman let out a held breath. He took out a small handkerchief and dabbed his forehead gently. Zildren and Schirra ran over to check on Orerries as Fenrir looked at Hoffman. Hoffman looked back at her and smiled.

"You sure have a demanding lady," he said with a small laugh. Fenrir smirked lightly and looked at Orerries.

"The princess seems to be one too," Fenrir pointed out and Hoffman laughed louder. Orerries glanced back at Hoffman and gave him a small bow.

"Thank you for your help, but... why?" she asked and looked at Hoffman for an answer. Hoffman reached into his pocket and took out a small folded up piece of paper. Orerries tilted her head as Hoffman smiled.

"I received this from a friend of ours telling me to come to Velder to help you. I must say she certainly has foresight," Hoffman commented with a chuckle. He handed the paper to Fenrir and gave Orerries a polite bow. "Now shall we head for the harbor?"

Zildren helped Hoffman into his caravan as Schirra and Orerries slipped inside. Fenrir hopped on next to the driver's spot and opened the piece of paper. On the paper was written a simple letter written badly and a doodle at the bottom of what Fenrir could only guess was her and Orerries. Before Zildren got up on his spot, Fenrir put the paper away and sighed, making a mental note to give Val penmanship lessons.

* * *

**Altera Island, Altera Core**

* * *

Val sneezed loudly and it caused her to hop a little as she held her nose. Nasod King Adam didn't seem to mind as they were alone. After she quietly sniffed, Val addressed the giant Nasod.

"What should we do now that Eltrion is out?" she asked and Adam took a moment to respond to her.

"As long as the city remains, Eltrion can repair itself. Though the force that drove Eltrion to such a state is still at large." Val lowered her head with a twinge of guilt across her face. She remembered Kyou's scared look and Val bit down on her lip. After a moment of brief silence, Val looked up at the giant Nasod slowly.

"You can analyze mana, right?" she asked and the Nasod nodded its head.

"I do possess the program to do so, yes. Though why do you require me to do so?" Adam asked and Val scratched her head before she sighed.

"Because I never bothered to learn how, and..." Val trailed off, her voice barely a whisper as she murmured, "I need to know if I really am a monster."

As Val hid her face from the Nasod's gaze with her hood, the Nasod King's main screen on his face hummed to life. Val gripped the edge of her hood tightly as she waited for the Nasod to say something. As she did, Prit readjusted itself against her neck and its cold steel body created goosebumps where it touched. Val flinched at the cold, but didn't move in case it disrupted Adam.

"This is odd," the Nasod finally spoke, which made Val's eyes widen a little. She lifted her head to look at the Nasod in confusion. Adam saw the look and continued to speak. "I found within your mana something out of place. Around the area of your left eye."

Val's lip trembled at what she heard. Kyou had told her about Yaksha after the two woke up again, but she didn't know what to think of it. Adam seemed lost in thought as his screen face continued to hum. Val was about to turn around and run until the Nasod King spoke once more.

"But what's odder is your mana shows no irregularities. Almost as if the part of it that seems out of place isn't so. There's nothing that shows sign of not belonging to you. In human terms, it is like a tumor but one that you've had since birth. Though I do not understand why it's only fixed at your eye."

What Adam said made no sense to Val either, but it kept her from moving away. Silently, Val reached for her neck and pulled the cold little Oro off her so she could think. Adam lifted one of his giant hands and a larger transparent screen formed in front of his fingertips. Numbers and graphs flashed across the screen, none of which Val could comprehend at the speed they were moving.

"Can you try and match my mana readings to the damages on Eltrion? Kyou sent Apple there after we got up so you should have them," Val stated. Adam nodded his head once more and dragged a finger along the screen he created.

"With the information Apple gave me, I compared the readings Apple made to the ones I took just now. There was a match of..." Val clamped her eyes shut, not wanting to hear what came next.

"One percent."

It was as if time had frozen. Val's eyes had reopened in shock as she stared up at the Nasod. Adam double-checked his screen and nodded his head like a grandparent who had thought they remembered someone's name and still got it right. Val tried to form a question, but she still couldn't believe the number Adam had said.

"It was the irregularity that matched, in case you needed to know," Adam added as if reading Val's mind, a program he may very well have. Adam lowered his hand and the screen broke apart before it disappeared. Val fell to her knees, her hands dropping to her side. Though this made Prit land loudly on the floor, the little Nasod didn't seem to mind as it righted itself onto its tiny legs and climbed back up Val's arm.

Val didn't seem to register Prit's actions as she still tried to understand what Adam told her. She and that dragon had a one percent match. Something inside of her matched that dragon's power by one small percent. That one percent frightened so many people throughout her life, caused her and those around her so much pain. It was all one percent.

Prit began to beep rapidly, as if alarmed by something. Adam did nothing but watch, though even he seemed on edge by something. That something was a low giggle coming from Val. With a strangely steady hand, Val slowly lifted her left hand's fingers to her left eye. Val then did something no one else would have done with a smile on their face.

* * *

**Velder Harbor, Velder**

* * *

Schirra cried as she hugged Orerries, against the princess's wishes. Zildren tried to tug her off, but Schirra wouldn't budge. Fenrir had already boarded the ship and was sharing a mutual stare-down with Kira.

"So you were working for that monster," Kira spat with a bitter edge to his voice. Fenrir let out a sigh and waved her hand at Kira.

"You humans are so petty with your emotions. You should be grateful to have them than waste them on some silly pride," Fenrir paused as her words had made Kira noticeably angrier. Fenrir could only smile at this. "Oh yes, Miss Val told me of your little crush on Kyou. Though I can't help but wonder if Kyou herself knows."

Kira was half a second away from drawing his sword, but Velder guards climbing onboard the ship made him tense up. With a seething glare at Fenrir, Kira turned and headed to the cabin he was to share with Hoffman. Fenrir watched him leave and pursed her lips lightly.

"So this is what 'teasing' someone feels like. I quite like it."

Meanwhile, Orerries had finally gotten free of Schirra's tight hug. Smoothing out her dress, Orerries bowed to Zildren and Schirra.

"Thank you for bringing me this far. I will think of some way to repay you one day," she said politely. Zildren rubbed his chin and then smirked happily.

"Then promise to drop by-"  
"We can share stories, and eat cake, and- Just come back soon!" Schirra blurted out while crying for the friend she had made. Orerries looked a tad embarrassed but hid it well as she nodded her head. Orerries waved slightly as she boarded the ship, noticing Zildren kept a tight hold on the back of Schirra's clothes to keep the girl from running over.

"What nice kids they are," Hoffman commented as he walked over to the princess. Orerries smiled softly and closed her eyes.

"My first human friends," she muttered, but not quietly enough.

"Oh? Val isn't a friend?" Hoffman questioned bluntly. Orerries jolted at being heard and then immediately recalled what Fenrir had told her after the princess had given Val the brooch. Orerries's face immediately went bright red and she did her best to cover it up with coughing.

"A-Anyway! Sir Hoffman! Is there anything I should know when dealing with Hamel?" Orerries quickly asked to change the subject. Hoffman knew what she was doing, but played along regardless.

"Currently Hamel is run by a counsel of three. There is the Fleet Admiral of Hamel's Navy named Magnum, who is the youngest of his title in history. I haven't personally dealt with him, but I hear he doesn't talk much. Then there's Hamel's White Colossus Helputt. He's the most respected of the three and is quite difficult to deal with personally," Hoffman explained while the sailors of the ship were shouting at each other to prepare the sails. Orerries nodded her head along, letting the information sink in.

"And the third?" she asked and immediately regretted it as Hoffman's face went deathly pale.

"Th-The third is the most difficult one to deal with by far especially for Leynard. I even had the misfortune to know her while growing up. The witch of Hamel and descendant of Denif. You'd do best to avoid her at all costs," Hoffman stated, but before Orerries could ask for her name, some sailors came around and told them to get into their cabins. Hoffman complied almost instantly to get away from the topic.

Orerries pouted a little at being interrupted, but went back to her cabin to see Fenrir resting on her bed. The princess took a seat by the small circular window and stared out at the sea.

"I wonder what Hamel's like..." she whispered and blinked her eyes. If she hadn't blinked, she would have noticed a shadow pass over the water in the direction they were going. She may have also seen the small little icicles that floated on the water's surface before they were silently smashed by the side of the ship.


	14. Chapter 13 - Discordia

**Author's Note: Sorry for the delay, real life happened. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 13 – Discordia**

* * *

"You're an idiot," Kyou stated bluntly to Val's intact two eyed face for the fifth time in the last minute. Val dismissed the comment for the fifth time as Pep fretted over Val's left hand that had been severely burned somehow. After her hand was bandaged successfully, Val immediately used it to start tapping away at the nearest machine, much to the dismay of Pep. Kyou watched over Val's shoulder as the idiot's fingers tapped up a storm on the control panel.

"There are two forms of magic: internal and natural," Val began to explain as if nothing was wrong. Kyou listened curiously as Val continued, "Each form has its own flow. Natural magic flows freely and can sometimes gather in one spot. However, internal magic does not."

"Because if it did, then the area where it gathered would become warped from all the mana in a small location, right?" Kyou asked to which Val nodded her head.

"That's where this gets strange. According to Adam and the scan he did of my mana, there is a gathering spot around my left eye. Though as noted, trying to remove that spot made the mana unstable and lash out," Val said right before Pep grabbed Val's left hand to make it stop moving so it could rest. Val's pace wasn't affected though as her right hand continued at the same speed.

"Hmm, for internal magic to congregate would require another magician to do it to you in the form of a curse. Which means you would have been aware of it," Kyou commented as she rubbed her chin lightly to think. Val nodded her head once more and her right hand stopped momentarily.

"That's true, but then it doesn't make sense. From what I know, I've had this fire problem since birth. If a magician were to create this gathering spot on me, they would of had to place it on my mother while I was inside of her. But then why wasn't my mother affected?" Val wondered and her right hand resumed its tapping. Kyou thought for a moment and then snapped her fingers.

"Suppose this curse thing only affects fire. Your mum is a water type, so she wouldn't be affected by the fire," Kyou suggested, but Val quickly retorted.

"If that was true, the one who used the curse would have taken a giant risk since they didn't know what mana type I would be. For them to take such a risk would mean they either are a gambler or... they knew beforehand I'd be fire." Val finished tapping at the control panel and Kyou perked up as colors appeared on the monitor. Val narrowed her eyes as she stared at the screen. "This is the comparison Adam created between my mana and the residual mana you and Apple found where Eltrion was. From this, we can safely say that this curse on my eye has the exact same mana that dragon has."

Kyou shivered a little at remembering Yaksha, but kept her cool as she looked at the screen. Val tapped her right index finger against the machine a couple times, mentally ticking down seconds before Kyou let out a gasp of realization.

"So it was Yaksha that cursed you!"

"Wrong," Val said instantly as if expecting the response. Kyou pouted lightly at being swiftly rejected and looked back at the screen.

"How come I'm wrong?" she asked and Val scratched her neck lightly before responding.

"Because the dragon didn't show up until after I was born. I would like to think my parents weren't crazy and let a dangerous beast near me while I was inside my mother." Kyou made a small noise of protest but didn't press the matter. Val continued to stare at the screen and pursed her lips.

"If the dragon and I had the same curse on us, then the connection would make sense. But then who cursed us? The dragon and I are separated by so many years," Val trailed off before she turned away from the machine and scratched her head. Kyou watched as Val picked Prit up to put on her shoulder.

"So what do we do now?" Kyou asked and Val thought for a moment.

"Well, we know someone had to have cursed me while I was incubating. Mother might be able to remember if anyone strange approached her," Val stated and Kyou cheered.

"Yay, we're going to the beach!"

* * *

There are many things in life you should never do. Staring directly at the sun is one of these things. However, staring at other bright things is also something you should never do. That's why when Orerries stepped out of her cabin, she immediately regretted keeping her eyes open when she saw the city that lay before her. She raised her hand to cover her eyes, but it was too late as they had already begun to sting.

"Is Hamel always so bright?!" she asked out loud as she heard the deck creak next to her to alert her that Fenrir had stepped past. The creaking paused.

"Hmm? I was not aware it was. Though I can see how the sun on the white stone could reflect towards-" Orerries pushed on past as she didn't want to let the Nasod continue to talk. Fenrir chuckled before she followed the princess, and eventually aided her in getting off the ship as she couldn't see still.

Orerries could hear the bustling port around her before she slowly lowered her hand to adapt to the surroundings. It was still quite bright with the sun out, but far more tolerable than on the ship. Leynard let out a loud cough and grumbled about being in Hamel. As he did so, an armored soldier approached and saluted.

"We've been expecting you! Please follow me!" With another grumble, Leynard begrudgingly followed the soldier with Vanessa and another soldier glued to his sides. Hoffman and Kira followed close behind with Orerries and Fenrir in the rear. Orerries gazed around to get further adjusted to the brightness.

The city was quite beautiful. The white stone buildings that lined the streets shone with the afternoon sun. Markets littered the area with people walking along the same street as them. Orerries stepped to the side to allow a kid to run past after his friends. They continued along the street until they came to a small building adorned with pillars and an overhang. The soldier escort stepped to the side and motioned his arm towards the entrance.

"Bah," was all Leynard spoke as he walked into the building. Hoffman thanked the soldier when he went past. Orerries gave the soldier a small nod before she followed into the building. The building was strangely cold as they walked down the corridor and into a large windowless room lit by crystals along the wall. In the center of the room was a large table with seats for them on one side and three seats on the other side.

"Well met, Leynard. How good of you to come," spoke the man whom sat in the center seat across from the entrance. Orerries looked awestruck at the man's body that looked like it could snap a pillar under his arm. Leynard scowled and sat down with obvious disdain. Hoffman took his seat to the left of Leynard while Orerries took a seat to the right. Fenrir, Kira, and Vanessa remained standing behind their respective leader. The man noticed Orerries and smiled.

"And who might this fine lady be?" he asked as he rested his thick arms onto the table. Leynard glanced over at the princess and sighed.

"The princess of Shura... apparently," he murmured with a grimace. The man's brow lifted slightly but his smile remained.

"In that case, welcome to our fair city, your highness. I am Helputt, the White Colossus of Hamel. To my right is Magnum, Fleet Admiral of our Navy," Helputt introduced as he moved one hand towards the one who sat beside him. Orerries glanced to see a young man around her age appearance-wise with a white navy cap over his short blonde hair, however...

"Hey, Magnum! Wake up!" Helputt spoke with a laugh before he thumped him on the leg. Magnum jolted in his chair and adjusted his hat.

"Hmm, they're here?" he muttered before a loud yawn escaped his mouth. Leynard looked like he was about to pop a vein as he glowered at Magnum. The admiral completely ignored Leynard as he yawned again and rested his head down on his folded arms. Helputt chuckled and waved his hand to Leynard.

"Pardons for him, he's been awake all night helping my son." Leynard scowled again and was about to say something until the hooded person to Helputt's left spoke up.

"Perhaps we can get onto business? The princess can be introduced later." Orerries felt a shiver run through her body at the person's icy yet familiar voice. Helputt nodded his head turned his attention to Leynard.

"Now then, this is about Shura seeking war, yes?" he asked and Leynard nodded his head with a cough. Helputt continued to smile as he rubbed his short blonde beard slowly with his massive hand. "Well we'd be more than willing to assist such a nice neighbor. But of course, not for free."

"Hamel will of course receive a monetary payment and war funds in exchange," Leynard stated, but Helputt shook his head.

"We have plenty of that already. What we seek is more personal gain than monetary," Helputt stated, his smile never leaving his face as he eyed Leynard's reactions. Leynard raised an eyebrow as he stared back.

"Meaning what exactly?"

"The release of Valhalla Abendroth immediately," Helputt stated, his voice falling like a heavy weight upon Leynard who froze up at the name. Orerries looked outright confused until Leynard shouted.

"Absolutely not! That girl destroyed Velder and did more harm than the demons!" Leynard shouted and slammed his fist down on the table, but Helputt was not shaken by an old man's outburst. He stared straight into Leynard's eyes until someone moved towards the table.

"If I may enter the conversation here, Sir Seiker," Fenrir asked with a polite bow. Leynard looked towards Fenrir in seething anger at her interruption. Helputt waved his hand, signaling for Fenrir to continue. Fenrir smiled and calmly lifted her arm slightly to pull something out of a small slot that opened in her arm, completely invisible to everyone that looked towards her. To them, she was simply taking something out of thin air.

Fenrir stepped over to Helputt and presented the paper to him. Helputt gingerly took the paper and, as he tried not to crumple it, he slowly opened the paper to see the contents.

"What is that? I demand to see!" Leynard shouted, but was silenced by Helputt's eyes as the large man turned his attention back to Leynard. Helputt held the paper up and smiled.

"It's just a written letter to Ruben's chief seeking assistance in fighting off the demon invaders," Helputt stated. At this point, Hoffman reached into his bag and took out an identical paper.

"I also received such a letter for Elder's help," Hoffman said calmly. Leynard's face went pale instantly at the sight of the papers. Helputt seemed to chuckle at the king's reaction.

"Shall I read it, Leynard?" Helputt asked, but didn't wait for a response as he turned the paper back to him and began to read.

_To the Chief of Ruben, I, Leynard the Fifth, request immediate support as demons have begun to invade our land. We will do anything to see the demons gone and our people safe. Please send help at once._

"Quite short, but the point gets across, doesn't it?" Helputt commented with a laugh. Leynard's hands balled into fists as he glared at Helputt.

"What does this prove exactly?!"

"Tell me, Leynard, are buildings 'people'?" the hooded person next to Helputt asked coolly. Leynard seemed to sputter as his fists tightened.

"Of course not! Do you take me for an imbecile!?" he shouted loudly, his voice reverberating off the walls. Helputt's smile turned into a devious smirk as the hooded person reached up and pulled their hood down. Orerries inhaled sharply as beautiful long black hair spilled down the person's back. The woman's face was smooth and her crystal-like purple eyes shone towards Leynard. Hoffman seemed to sink back into his chair to put more distance between him and the woman. Orerries was captivated as she continued to stare at the beautiful woman in awe.

"Then who exactly did she harm? According to what was announced, the casualties were bare minimum thanks to swift help from Ruben and Elder," the woman explained. Leynard's face looked about ready to explode from how tightly it was clenched. He could not utter a word though as Fenrir interjected.

"2,761,197 people survived the invasion, 14 died. It is recorded, however, that those fourteen were killed before the aid arrived and can therefore not be placed as blame towards the aid. As King Leynard agreed, buildings are not 'people' and thus any damage to them is at most unavoidable property damage," Fenrir stated matter-of-factly to a seething king and a humored Helputt.

"The help request also mentions 'we will do anything to see these demons gone'. Surely we can agree that the damages done fall under that," the woman added calmly. Leynard turned his attention to Hoffman, but was far too riled up to shout at the man. Leynard glared at the woman and jabbed a wrinkly finger at her.

"Well it is unfortunate indeed, but the prisoner also escaped her confines recently, Myraide! This is a prison escape and is punishable!" he shouted with a crooked grin. The woman Myraide perked up at those words, but Helputt was the first to retort.

"An unlawful imprisonment, you mean. It seems to me you only locked her away as a scapegoat to line your pockets." Leynard began to shake at Helputt's words, his anger boiling over. All of a sudden, a marshmallow pierced on a stick appeared above Leynard's head.

"Oh, oh! I think it's working!" a happy Kyou exclaimed as she turned the stick slightly to "cook" the other side. Everyone in the room, except for the sleeping Magnum, was shocked by the girl's sudden appearance. Leynard moved to swing his arm back at her, but Kyou had already moved to the other side of the table.

"Gerbuns and balututions," Kyou greeted with her mouth full of marshmallow as she shook Helputt's hand without his consent. Helputt gave her a confused smile before Kyou spun around on her heel and waved at Orerries. Orerries blinked several times, noticing Fenrir seemed hunched over in a fit of quiet unusual laughter.

"And who might you be?" Helputt asked while Kyou swiped Magnum's navy cap and plopped it on her head. His question was answered though by another voice.

"She's with me, unfortunately." The voice caused Myraide to jump out of their chair in surprise. Her chair clattered onto the floor and caused Orerries to snap out of her daze. Orerries recognized the voice and looked to the room's door. Leaned up against the side of the doorway, Val looked at the people in the room with a grin, her hood drawn over her hair.

"Hey there, king. Miss me?" Val asked right before she was roughly tackled to the floor by Myraide. Orerries jumped to her feet in surprise, but paused when Helputt's booming laughter echoed.

"Not as much as she did!" he called out between laughs. Orerries moved to get a better look at the doorway where Val was being hugged and snuggled by Myraide.

"Mommy! You ruined my entrance!" Val snapped as she struggled to get free. Myraide didn't care though as she continued to snuggle her. Orerries looked back at Helputt for an answer to this, and Helputt caught her eye. With a cough to clear his throat he gestured towards the wriggling mass.

"Allow me to introduce our third council member, that is Myraide Abendroth, descendant of Denif and, as you can tell, a very affectionate mother." Orerries looked back at the two and tilted her head slightly, still quite confused.


	15. Chapter 14 - Just Once

**Author's Note: Chugging that cocoa to burn the midnight fuel. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 14 – Just Once**

* * *

"Hold it!" Leynard practically screamed as he broke the mood. His fists shook as he stood and glared behind him at Val. Val stared back calmly while her mother continued to stroke Val's hair happily. Leynard jabbed a finger right in front of Val's face and shouted, "Vanessa, arrest her for destroying private property-"

"Destroying what now?" Val asked with a smirk. Leynard was about to blow again until Hoffman coughed, though he clearly looked nervous to do so.

"Um, if I might interject... The ones who destroyed the castle was reported to be a large demon. There was no evidence of Val's involvement," Hoffman was cut off there as Myraide cheerfully dragged Val backwards towards the door.

"Which means there's no reason for us to stick around!" she chirped and started to leave, despite very vocal protests by Leynard. Orerries felt a bit of pity as she watched Val be forcefully dragged away. Helputt laughed and waved his hand at the angry Leynard.

"Come now, old man. Wouldn't it be easier if this talk was just you and I?" Helputt wondered before he nudged Magnum awake. Magnum yawned once more and stood up from his chair as if he had listened the whole time. Hoffman followed suite and motioned for Orerries to come with him. "Oh, one sec there, Princess."

Orerries looked back at Helputt who gave her a great grin.

"Please enjoy our city."

* * *

Orerries shielded her eyes from the sunlight as she stepped outside with Fenrir. Hoffman seemed out of breath as he fanned himself briskly. Kira stepped past them with a glare at Fenrir.

"I'll go get you a room at the inn, Hoffman," Kira stated and quickly walked away before Kyou jumped out of the doorway and smacked Fenrir in the back of the head playfully. A deafening crack resounded, followed by a loud squeal of regret and pain as Kyou clutched at her hand. Orerries glanced over at Hoffman, curious of his behavior.

"Is something wrong?" she asked to which he replied with a smile.

"I'm not very good with the wit- I mean, Lady Myraide. She bullied me quite a lot growing up when she was sent to Elder on a training program," he explained with an almost sad chuckle. Orerries stared at Hoffman in confusion while Kyou asked what the princess wanted to ask.

"So you aren't a fossil, Hoffy?" Hoffman laughed at Kyou's question and waved his hand dismissively.

"I'm only 40 years old, you know," he replied with a soft smile. They clearly didn't know as they both were shocked at this news. Hoffman coughed to snap the two out of their shocked expressions. "Anyway, will you be taking a room at the inn as well?"

"The princess can stay at Miss Val's place," Fenrir interjected, and Hoffman nodded at the suggestion. Orerries turned her head to Fenrir who bowed slightly. Kyou slung an arm over Orerries's shoulders and grinned widely.

"I'll come too!" she announced and didn't take "no" for an answer before she started to lead the princess down the road until Fenrir called out.

"Wrong way."

After several minutes of navigating the streets of Hamel, Fenrir stopped out in front of a tall gate adorned with gold. The gate led to a giant mansion with tall pillars supporting the outside. Kyou's jaw fell open as she stared up at the building. Fenrir opened her mouth to speak.

"This-"

"This is Val's house?! It's huge!" she shouted in surprise. Orerries blinked a few times before she looked at the surprised girl.

"It's not that big and I thought you've been here before," she stated which made Kyou's jaw fall even more.

"How is this not big?! And no, Hamel's too bright for my tastes," Kyou stated and Fenrir waved her hand to grab their attention. The two girls looked back at the Nasod as she held a hand towards the mansion.

"As I was going to say, this is probably Lord Helputt's manor."

"Probably?" Orerries and Kyou asked in unison. Fenrir lowered her hand and nodded her head.

"I've never been to Hamel. I'm simply following my mana sensors. There's someone here though with similar readings to Lord Helputt though," Fenrir explained and was answered by a loud yawn from behind the girls past the gate they stood by.

"Yer a wordy gal, ain't ya." Magnum scratched the back of his neck with a stifled yawn. Orerries bowed politely to the admiral as he looked at them. Fenrir acknowledged the young man with a nod of her head.

"Magnum, sir! Is it visitors?" a cute young voice inquired behind him. Magnum stared at the girls and leaned his head back to address the voice.

"Were you expecting girls over, Prince?" he asked with a snark. The voice immediately became wobbled as the source, a younger boy with short blonde hair that almost looked like it had downward dog ears, snapped back.

"O-O-Of course not!" The boy looked about ready to cry from the admiral's teasing, so Magnum chuckled and patted the boy's head.

"Joking, joking. Besides these girls are with that purple monster-" Before Magnum could continue, the boy smacked the admiral's hand off his head and glared up at him. Magnum raised his hands up to his chest defensively and chuckled. "Okay, okay. Val-what's-her-name."

Magnum turned back to the girls and stepped out of the way to let them see the boy.

"This is Prince, Helputt's son. Lame name so we call him Chung," Magnum introduced with a snide smirk that was followed up by Chung's fist to his side. Magnum doubled over in pain as Chung bowed to the girls.

"How do you do? Are you looking for Lady Val's residence?" Chung asked, which made Kyou giggle softly at the "Lady" part. Orerries nodded her head and Chung pointed down the road with a smile. "Her family lives by the water. Just keep going and you can't miss it."

"Thank you for the help," Fenrir spoke softly and bowed to him. Chung scratched his cheek shyly with embarrassment. As the three girls were about to walk off, Chung spoke out once more.

"U-Um, when you see her can you tell her I said 'welcome back'?" he requested quietly. Orerries could only make out half of what he even said, but Fenrir smiled and responded with a "yes". Chung waved to the girls as they walked away before he went back to see if Magnum was okay.

"He's totally got a thing for her," Kyou stated bluntly once they were out of earshot. Orerries perked up but pursed her lips in confusion.

"Definitely a thing," Fenrir agreed, only to confuse the princess even more. She remained confused as neither Kyou or Fenrir would go into what they meant. Further down the road, all three of them stopped in their tracks as they saw what they could only assume was the residence of Denif's descendants.

The house itself was nothing special. It looked just like any other house with two floors, a garden along the bottom, and a porch overlooking the ocean. If it hadn't been for the gigantic temple towering over them next to the house, they may have easily passed it over. Outside the house, an elderly woman was hunched over the flowers as she watered them with a watering can.

"Pretty flowers are happy too, yes?" she cooed to the plants with a smile. She perked up as she heard the three girls approach. With a hefty sigh, the old woman placed the watering can down next to the flowerbed. "Welcome to the house of Abendroth, young one and two fossils, hohoho!"

Kyou and Fenrir flinched at the comment, bewildered that this old woman seemed to know their age. Orerries tilted her head slightly to the side as the old woman slowly walked over to them and shook the princess's hand.

"Hello there, I was told to look out for you all," she explained and then started to drag Orerries towards the house in a similar way that the princess had seen earlier. Fenrir and Kyou followed close behind as they were let inside. The interior was pleasantly cool, so cool that Orerries felt a shiver run through her body as the old woman led them into a room that seemed to be the dining room connected to the kitchen.

"Make yourself at home, dear. Oh, and where are my manners. I am Minerva, Myraide's mother," the old woman said with a bright smile. Orerries introduced herself politely and then noticed the girl who sat at the table in the center of the room. The girl had long purple hair that reached halfway down her back. Her outfit was something foreign to the princess. It was blue and resembled a shrine maiden's uniform, though the skirt easily stopped right above the knees. On top of the girl's head was a matching blue ribbon band. Kyou looked at the girl and grinned before she slid over and leaned over to watch the girl sip her cup of tea.

"Well, hey there. I didn't know Val had a hot sister," Kyou spoke confidently as she glanced at the girl's slightly ample chest area. Kyou didn't catch Fenrir begin to laugh until the girl's purple eyes glared at Kyou coldly.

"I _am _Val."

The room fell silent sans for Fenrir's choked laughter and Minerva's elderly giggles. Kyou's face went rigid and with a swift turn of her heel, bolted from the house before anything could chase after her. Right as Kyou left, Myraide entered the room and smiled as she held up more ribbons. She noticed Orerries and Fenrir and beamed proudly.

"Isn't my daughter just the cutest?" she asked while she saw if the ribbons would work on Val. Val bit her lip lightly, her face flushed bright red as her mother fussed over her. "Five years it's been and you've been neglecting your appearance! I ought to teach that Nasod of yours another lesson!"

At Myraide's words, Fenrir peeked out into the hallway and noticed Pep face-down at the bottom of the stairs, clearly beaten up by the mother. Orerries did her best not to smile as she watched Myraide work on Val. The princess eyed the mother's appearance and then looked to Val's. There was truly a world of difference between the two, which made Orerries question why there was such a difference.

"Little one was born with black hair. She changed it to purple though with magic during her rebellious phase," Minerva stated when she saw Orerries looking at them. Val pouted slightly and leaned her chin on her palm, which made her outfit's long sleeve fall down slightly.

"I like purple," she muttered as Orerries's eyes fell to the bandages on Val's right hand.

"What happened there?" she asked. Val jolted as she hadn't realized the bandages were visible. Almost instantly, Myraide began to fuss over the bandages.

"What's this?! Who hurt my precious baby?!" Myraide cried out. Minerva went to the kitchen to fetch a fresh roll of bandages as Myraide coddled her child against her chest. "It's okay, dear, I'll make sure it's healed!"

Myraide then whispered softly in Val's ear, "Did the fire go crazy again?"

Val nodded her head ever so slightly so Orerries wouldn't notice. Myraide looked pained a second but composed herself quickly to not let her guest see. Orerries thankfully was busy preoccupied by the photos she noticed on the shelf nearby. One photo even showed Val as a baby being her held by her mother as a man with silver hair stood next to her while who could only be Helputt with his head cut off in the photo stood on the other side.

"Is this your father?" Orerries asked and looked back to see Val's arm being re-bandaged by Myraide and Minerva. Val glanced at the photo and smiled.

"Yeah, he's probably still out working though," Val said and winced when her arm was tugged. Orerries stared at the photo for a long while until she suddenly felt wetness roll down her cheeks. Val noticed, as did Myraide as the mother had stopped fretting for the moment. Orerries quickly wiped her eyes and apologized. Val narrowed her eyes and pulled her arm free from Myraide's motherly grasp.

"Speaking of which, how about you start talking? I didn't have time earlier to press you, but why exactly are you doing all this against your own country?" Val wondered while she stared intently at Orerries. Orerries stared down at her hands as she fiddled with her fingers.

"It's... not important," Orerries replied, but jumped a little when her brooch was placed down on the table in front of her.

"Really now? So can I keep this then?" Val asked with a cold stare. Myraide and Minerva gasped a little at the action, which made Val's face burst red for a split second. She quickly cooled it off to resume her cold demeanor. Orerries was fixated on the brooch and didn't notice a thing. Slowly, she placed her fingertips onto the brooch and began to talk.


	16. Chapter 15 - I Hate The Way I Feel

**Author's Note: Fixing up some earlier errors in the earlier chapters. But still, enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 15 – I Hate The Way I Feel**

* * *

**Royal Shura Castle Gate, Shura, Year 619**

* * *

Tradition is a strange thing. It can bind people together, it can break people apart. As people were gathered around the gate, a solemn look fell upon all of them. The gates had opened and a casket was carried out by two burly men. Tears began to pour from the onlookers face as the casket was led into the center of the grand city's square. Behind the casket walked a brown-haired man with a stern look, his right hand held onto a small girl's hand. The little girl was no more than five years of age as she tried to keep up with the man. The casket was placed down and the carriers retreated to let the man step forward.

"Today... we have lost a great queen... and a beloved mother. As is tradition, I, King Orerry Shuren, shall set the pyre to send our queen to her next life," the man spoke, his hand leaving the little girl's. The little girl stood and watched, completely clueless of what was happening. Men brought wood tinder and surrounded the casket silently. One of the men handed the king a lit torch that he stared at without a word. He held the torch over the casket and tears began to flow from his eyes.

"Good-bye, my queen." As he let go of the torch, the onlookers began to cry and wail, the tinder catching the fire and erupting into a blaze. The king stepped back to the little girl who tugged on his pant leg.

"Daddy, where's Mommy?" she asked innocently. The king continued to cry as he lifted the girl up and hugged her tightly against his chest. The little girl blinked in confusion as he sobbed against her shoulder. She repeated her question and the king lifted his head back to look at her face.

"Your mother... is gone," he spoke softly and looked at the burning flames. The little girl looked with him and then back at him. The king began to cry harder, holding the girl tighter against him. "She's gone, Orerries..."

The little girl stared at the fire in silence, her little eyes slowly beginning to well up and cry.

"Mommy...? Mommy!" she cried out to the flames that could not reply. The people stood there for hours, some had fallen on their knees in anguish. Once the embers went out, all that remained was ash. The king carried Orerries back into the castle, their cheeks still wet. Once the door to the castle was closed behind them, a figure approached them.

"My condolences for your loss, your majesty," the young man spoke with a ceremonial bow, his hand to his chest and his head down. The king looked at him with a slight anger in his eyes.

"What do you want so badly that you would disturb me on such a day?" he barked bitterly. The young man stood from his bow, his black robe clattering softly with the locks that lined its collar, but what made the king flinch in surprise was the sight of the man's mask and golden left eye.

"Do forgive me, your majesty. My face is not one to show in public," the man said calmly as he tilted his head to show the king the burn scars that went from the top of his neck to under the mask. The young man smoothed out his white hair and gave another bow. "And I bring news that his majesty would surely need to hear."

"Speak," the king snapped, his patience being tried.

"I cannot in such company," was his reply with a glance to little Orerries. "Children should never hear such news."

The king obliged and gingerly handed Orerries to the castle's head butler. Orerries looked back at her father, but said nothing as she was carried away to a safe place. The king turned his attention back to the man and glared down at him. The young man straightened himself up again and kept his hand over his heart. That was the last Orerries saw of the masked man.

* * *

**Royal Shura Castle, Shura, Year 632**

* * *

Orerries stood in place as a maid fussed over her long white and gold dress. The maid ranted about how strong the material was but also what a pain it was to use. Orerries did not care though as her attention was stolen by the portrait in her room of her father and late mother. The maid stepped back to admire the dress and gave a nod of her head.

"That should do it, milady. Oh, you are as beautiful as your mother was! I'm sure the king will be thrilled!" the maid commented gleefully, though Orerries's sad expression did not budge. The maid caught this and adopted a similar expression. "I'm sure the king's mourning won't last much longer."

"He hasn't bothered to see me in thirteen years, I doubt a dress will do," Orerries said coldly. The maid withdrew a bit and hung her head.

"Yes, I suppose there is no replacing what he lost," she spoke quietly. Orerries let out a breath to relax her body.

"There is also no replacing rest. I will go try to see my father. Get some rest," she ordered with a small strained smile. The maid blushed lightly and nodded her head before she excused herself from the room. As soon as the maid was gone, the smile vanished. Orerries looked back up at the portrait and steeled herself. She went for the door and opened it slowly. The hallway was cool despite the usual warm temperature even at night. Orerries felt a shiver run through her as she looked down the hallway.

She saw the maid enter her quarters with a happy smile on her face. Orerries looked away and took her steps in the opposite direction. The hallway was deserted, as per usual considering how late it was. Her shoes made no sound as she walked along the rows of portraits, one even of her. As she came to the king's chamber, she paused when she heard voices inside. Orerries knew better than to barge in or knock, so she waited silently at the door. The voices came out clearer as Orerries stopped moving, her ears catching what was being said inside.

"Master, what is the next step?" a female voice asked. Orerries had never heard the voice before, and leaned her head closer. The female voice was then answered by a man voice that Orerries thought was her father's voice though sounded slightly different.

"The time is right. Though I anguish over the years we wasted on doing this slowly, we are ready to create peace." Orerries felt the need to gulp as she grew anxious. The voices continued to talk between themselves.

"What about her?" the female voice asked and a scoff sounded out.

"That blue-flamed failure of mine is of no concern. Now that I have you, Lyrissa, we don't need those two failures," the male voice said with a laugh that made Orerries's body tremble. The voices were quiet for a moment, which scared Orerries as she thought they caught her. That is until they resumed.

"I will be off now. I can't be seen yet after all. Keep the king around until the war with Lurensia is started. Do not become another failure, Lyrissa," the male voice spoke once more and then never again. Orerries heard movement as the sounds of a window being closed reached her ears. Thoughts ran through Orerries's mind on who the female voice was. Orerries was smart though, she quickly stepped away from the door, grateful to her shoes being so quiet.

Orerries spun on her heel and then ran.

The castle's glossy floors turned to dirt as Orerries ran past the garden, her breath already ragged. The lack of guards anywhere made her scared and thankful at the same time. The princess slipped through a door used only by servants as a supply room. There would usually be a single guard watching over it, but tonight there was no one. Without a second thought, Orerries swung the door open and bolted inside. She slammed the door behind her and leaned up against it to catch her breath.

She gazed into the room she had entered to see provisions and supplies stacked up all over the room. Orerries dug through them and pulled out a dark brown cloak. With a rather disgusted look, Orerries reluctantly pulled the cloak over her. She pulled the hood up over her head and moved to the door. She took a moment to listen for anything before she opened the door and slipped back into garden area.

Orerries kept her head down as she rushed for the gate. Before she could make it though, a fire as dark as the night sky above roared past her head and hit the gate. With a loud bang, the fire exploded and knocked Orerries onto her back.

"Leaving, Princess?" the familiar female voice asked with a small chuckle. Orerries looked back to see a girl with black hair stare at her with mismatched eyes, one burning red and one cold blue. On the girl's back, a jet-black pair of wings unfurled demonically.

"Y-You..." Orerries stammered as she got back onto her feet, her body shaking in fear.

The girl scowled angrily at being stared at and glared at the princess. Another black fire rose from the winged girl's hand, and Orerries ran for it. The flame ripped past her and blasted the wall loudly. Debris fell around Orerries, but the princess did not let it affect her as she threw herself through the hole the fire had made. Once the debris settled, Lyrissa stepped over and gave another scowl when she saw no princess on the other side.

"Seems I do need to practice more control," Lyrissa muttered to herself and with a wave of her hand, a man in white and teal armor appeared behind her. The man immediately went down on a knee as he bowed to Lyrissa. Lyrissa looked at him and smirked. "Fot, hunt the little princess to Lurensia and then kill her. She'll make a good trigger."

* * *

Orerries groaned in pain as she hobbled along a ledge against the mountain, her hand clutched to her bleeding side. She was lucky to not have fallen all the way as the castle sat on the edge of the mountain in the center of a cluster of mountains. The city of Shura having been carved out of the mountain was a natural fortress. Though for Orerries, it was also rather easy to exit. As she walked, the ledge led to solid ground next to an old mine entrance. Orerries took a few moments here to rest and tend to examine her wound.

The bruise was bad but the cut was small. What little blood that did come out was easy enough to patch up if she didn't move too much. However, she had to keep moving. Orerries took a look into the mine and searched for its entrance number as there were many mines in Shura. Once she found the number fourteen, Orerries slowly stepped inside of it. As a member of royalty, part of Orerries's studies were the mines that were used to extract the valuable amber and other gemstones.

Orerries ran her fingers off the small amber brooch that was pinned to her dress and relaxed her body till a sting of pain told her to keep moving. The fourteenth mine was connected to the seventh mine near the base of the mountain where the road to the port would be. Though it was by far not a conventional road, as Orerries fell numerous times on the uneven dirt, it worked to her favor. All Orerries could think of as she descended the mine was to get away from the winged girl. Well, she would be thinking about that if the ground hadn't given way that moment and caused the princess to fall.

As the ground crumbled, Orerries fell straight down and hit her head on something much harder than the ground. With a cry of pain, Orerries clutched at her head to make sure it hadn't broke. After she made sure they was no major injury, she looked to see what she had hit her head on. She nearly screamed as it was a head. The reason she didn't scream though was because the head was strange. It was a man's head with white hair and a golden visor that looked like a trident.

Orerries stumbled backwards slightly and jolted when the head moved a little. The soft sound of whirring machinery caught Orerries's attention and two arms burst out of the ground by the head. Orerries choked on a scream as the man pulled himself out of the ground without a word. Once he was fully out, he brushed the dirt off his shiny silver body and then looked down at the scared princess.

"I am Code Ferdinand, state your name and rank," the man spoke, his voice crackling like broken dishes scrapped together.

"O-Orerries Shuren... Princess of Shura." Orerries stuttered as she stared up at the man Ferdinand. Ferdinand stayed silent for a moment and then got down on his knee. He held a hand out to the princess and helped her onto her feet.

"I am tasked with the protection of this land's guardian should the need come. Have you come to awaken the guardian?" Ferdinand asked before a light shone in his hand and a large mechanical glaive appeared out of nowhere. Orerries took a scared step back as she stared at the weapon.

"N-No! What guardian? I just... need to escape..." Orerries trailed off as her words finally hit her. Where was she to escape to? Before she could try to come up with an answer, the glaive vanished.

"Acknowledged. Beginning scan," Ferdinand said curtly and his golden visor glowed. Orerries gulped nervously as the man stood over her. Once the visor stopped glowing, Ferdinand spoke once more. "Subject confirmed lineage of Maribel Shuren. I, Code Ferdinand, shall assist you in your 'need to escape'."

Orerries blinked a few more times. She had never heard of that name before, but this man- machine- _thing_ spoke of it calmly. Orerries tried to ask Ferdinand, but the last thing he said made her saddened:

"Vocal system failing. Unable to-"

Orerries sighed as the man was now silent. She gathered up her energy and courage and pointed at the man.

"Ferdinand, I order you to help me!" Ferdinand nodded his head, something Orerries immediately regretted. Ferdinand grabbed hold of her waist and swung her over his shoulder before he rushed down the mine and straight out of mine entrance seven. Orerries couldn't even scream in protest as she was whisked away.

* * *

Orerries closed her mouth and slowly drew the cup of tea in front of her to her lips. During her story, Ferdinand had appeared behind her, still silent. Val was equally silent while behind her, Myraide and Minerva cried.

"You poor thing!" Orerries jumped a little as Myraide suddenly came around the table and hugged her. The tea didn't budge at all as it was held in place while the mother hugged the princess tightly. Orerries didn't know how to react as Myraide cried. Her crying though made the others aware of someone else who stepped into the room to peel Myraide off her.

"Okay now, you're scaring the guest, Myraide," he said with a smile as Myraide tried to compose herself.

"My apologies, Princess," she said with an embarrassed blush as the man that had walked in chuckled. Orerries stared at the man for an introduction which Val gave.

"That's my dad who probably just now woke up," she said curtly and made the man hang his head.

"Can't you be a little more enthusiastic," he mumbled sadly. He coughed and raised his head to greet Orerries. "I'm Zael, it's a pleasure to meet you."

Orerries slowly nodded her head and then noticed Val was staring at her. Minerva noticed this too and giggled.

"Little Val, if you stare like that, the poor princess will get embarrassed." Minerva's words made both Val and Orerries red in the face. Val looked away quickly and grumbled something about an already embarrassing family. After a moment for everyone to recompose themselves, Zael stood by Myraide as Orerries continued to speak.

"After that, I found a ship to Lurensia in Sander and was dropped off in a small fishing town on the east side of Lurensia," she retold until Val cut in.

"Then you went looking for a 'blue-flamed failure' and found me." Orerries slowly nodded her head. This made Val lean back in her chair and reach behind her head to tie her loose hair into her usual ponytail, much to the silent protest of Myraide. Once she finished, Val looked at Ferdinand.

"I repaired your vocal system back in Elder. So you can speak now," she said sternly to the Nasod. Ferdinand was motionless until he opened his mouth.

"I shall not speak in the presence of Pemden." Val's eye twitched at the name as everyone else just looked confused. Val's mouth twisted into a mischievous grin as she stared at Ferdinand.

"Oh, in that case we have loads to discuss," Val stated, but Ferdinand remained silent. Myraide cut in and put her hands down on the table.

"Not today or tomorrow you don't! The princess needs rest and you need to get ready for tomorrow!" Myraide said and poked Val's forehead. Orerries tilted her head slightly before she asked.

"What's tomorrow?"

Val paused. Then she grimaced. Then she outright looked horrified. Myraide was far too happy to answer the princess in Val's place as she hugged the purple-haired magician tightly.

"Tomorrow is my cute baby's birthday!"

* * *

The sunlight shone past the mountains surrounding the castle of Shura, as the sun began to set. In the throne room, Lyrissa sat upon the throne with her legs kicked up over one chair arm. Her head leaned back with her eyes closed until she spoke.

"What is it, Master?" Her eyes moved to the figure that had suddenly appeared in the room. The man chuckled behind his mask as his fingers played with one of the locks on his collar.

"I just came to greet you as tomorrow is a special day for you after all," he said with another chuckle. Lyrissa scowled and closed her eyes in disinterest.

"I do not care about that stupid tradition."

"Oh, but you should. Unlike mine, yours has use," the masked man argued. Lyrissa could practically hear the man's smile behind his mask before she glared at him.

"Isn't this war more important than a stupid day?" she argued back. The man raised a finger to his mask as if to shush her.

"Don't be silly, I have all the time in the world. Besides tomorrow has another good news attached to it," he stated gleefully. Lyrissa raised an eyebrow as she stared at the man she called master. He gave her a few moments to guess, but when she didn't he spoke anyway.

"Tomorrow the demons arrive at Hamel to bring the peace. From there they shall destroy Hamel and all that oppose us. The king of Velder will be saved by a man of light blue hair, but when he returns to Velder he will never again leave his room as we advance onto his pitiful city. Now isn't that a great present I bring you?"

Lyrissa's lips curved into a smile.

"Yes it is. Your future sight is impressive, Master," she praised. The man laughed and shrugged his shoulders.

"Naturally of course. After all, I'm the one who created it." With another laugh, the man took out a blue pair of dices and bounced them around his hand. His fingers wrapped around them and he then held a hand towards Lyrissa.

"So I will tell you this now instead of tomorrow. Happy birthday, Lyrissa!"


	17. Chapter 16 - To Be Free

**Author's Note: Sorry if there's not much action in this chapter. Next chapter though... Hehehe, enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 16 – To Be Free**

* * *

Orerries watched as Val tried to free herself from her mother's grasp, an expression of sheer terror on the magician's face. While the princess wondered why Val looked that way, Minerva slipped on over to her side and whispered.

"Will you be needing a place to stay?" Orerries perked up and glanced to the old woman. With a small nod of her head, Minerva smiled happily. The elder turned to face Myraide and Val. "Val, please be a dear and help me set up a place for the princess to sleep."

"She can use my room," Val spoke without hesitation. She immediately regretted such choice of words when she saw Myraide and Minerva grin mischievously.

"Oh my, my cute angel already sharing a bed with someone!" Myraide cooed happily, fully aware of Val's burning face. Minerva joined Myraide in the teasing while Orerries tried to detach from the conversation. After several minutes of this, the two nosy women went upstairs to ready the room. Val breathed a sigh of relief as she rested her head on the table. Her father and Fenrir had left at some point during the teasing.

"Are you okay?" Orerries asked as she watched Val. Val nodded her head against the table and then groaned.

"I'm not looking forward to tomorrow though," Val answered and her grimace worsened.

"Because it's your birthday?" Orerries spoke with a tilt of her head. Val shook her head slowly and then lifted it to look at the princess.

"Because it's also Kyou's."

* * *

"It's my birthday tomorrow! Bring out all the hot guys!" Kyou cheered in the pub with a mug lifted to the ceiling and an unfortunate waiter head-locked with her other arm. Everyone else in the pub cheered at the enthusiastic girl who laughed along with them.

After many rousing hours of partying until midnight, Kyou left the pub by means of a more-than-happy waiter throwing her out onto the street. Kyou laughed and staggered to her feet slowly. With a deep breath she snapped her fingers and any trace of unsteadiness vanished.

"I'm so awesome," she said to herself before she turned around and walked away from the pub. She stopped by the port and decided to sit and watch the sailor men load up one of the ships.

"Hmm, twenty years ago... Seems a lot longer. Ahaha, time jokes," Kyou muttered to herself with a giggle. She continued to sit there until the men had finished, some even waved to her before leaving. With a heavy sigh, Kyou looked up at the sky and the rising moon. "Guess I'll check in and see how those two are doing."

Kyou hopped onto her feet and looked around to make sure she was alone. When she verified that she was, she summoned her staff and drew an outline of a door in the air. Once she had, a rather majestic door materialized out of thin air. Adorned with detailed wood carvings, the door was rusty red with a golden knob. Kyou grabbed hold of the knob and swung the door open.

The interior was completely different as Kyou stepped through the doorway. The door vanished behind her and the port was now door-less. Kyou looked around the giant room with a proud smile on her face. The walls were covered in bookshelves that soared towards the high ceiling that not even Kyou could see. In the center of the room was a familiar giant orb with a purple mist inside. Kyou softly hummed as she stepped around the floating orb and towards her desk and chair. She gently ran her hand along the chair's back and smiled.

"Just like how I remember. Thanks for the work, boys," Kyou said out loud as she addressed the two shirtless men curled up the corner fast asleep. Kyou noticed the black-haired elf asleep with them and it caused her to giggle uncontrollably. "Oh yeah, I totally forgot about you."

After she controlled her laughter, Kyou plopped down in her chair and closed her eyes, breathing in the smell of the books. There were no burn marks, no broken wood, and nothing shattered; Kyou's library was restored to its former glory. But something still made Kyou uncomfortable. Kyou opened her eyes and stood from her chair as she looked towards the orb. Slowly, Kyou stepped towards the giant orb and peered into the purple mist.

"Show me time's path. To the day of now twenty years back!" she ordered the orb. The purple mist stirred to her voice and began to swirl around. Kyou stared intently at the mist as it continued to move. Kyou gulped softly and then asked in a commanding tone, "What happened on this date?"

The mist jolted and flowed as it formed into words.

_Six hearts pure of sin, born to family-_

"Answer me plainly, you stupid thing! I don't have time for riddles!" Kyou snapped angrily. The mist almost seemed to tremble as it quickly reformed the words it had created.

_Six Priestesses of the El were born._

Kyou stared at the words in silence until her mouth suddenly hung open.

"... What?"

Kyou blinked several times, unsure on if the orb worked. She smacked it a couple times to make sure. After she had made sure the orb wasn't broken, she resumed her stare at the words. Her mouth hung open and her eyes buzzed around to make sure she read it right.

"I know Val was born this day, but... How... All six were born on the same day?!"

* * *

Val rubbed her eyes softly as she stared down at a piece of paper she was writing on at the table. Upstairs, Orerries was being shown Val's room by an excited Myraide.

"Oh, I do apologize if her bed is too small! The last time Val slept here was when she was eight," Myraide commented. Orerries sat down on the bed and politely bowed her head.

"It's fine. Thank you for letting me use this room." Orerries lifted her head and gazed at the piles of books neatly shoved against the corners of the room. There wasn't much else actually in the room but books. Even Val's desk and chair was covered in them. Myraide seemed a bit annoyed by this as she looked at them too.

"I do wish she'd take some of these books away though. I was nice and didn't touch them too much, but really. She can't even sleep in here with you with all these books in the way," Myraide muttered with a small huff. Orerries could only catch parts of what Myraide had muttered, but she decided she didn't need to ask. Myraide clapped her hands together gently and smiled to the princess. "You must be tired though, plus get a good night's rest."

"Thank you very much," Orerries replied back. After Myraide left, Orerries rested her head down on the pillow. This was the first time in a long while that Orerries had a proper bed to sleep on that she preferred over the floor. She fell asleep the moment her eyes closed. Myraide stepped down the stairs silently to not rouse those who were asleep. She reached the dining room and huffed loudly when she saw Val was still awake.

"What are you still doing up, young lady?" she asked while she tapped her finger against her arm in annoyance. Val looked up from the paper and frowned softly.

"I'm not tired," she responded which elicited a sigh from the mother. Myraide patted Val on the shoulder and shook her head in defeat.

"Just don't go falling asleep mid-day." Was all she said before she headed back up to her room. Val watched her go before she looked across from her at the empty chair.

"You can come out now," Val muttered to the empty space and resumed writing on the paper. As she did, Kyou materialized out of the air and onto the chair. Kyou adjusted herself before she leaned forward on her elbows.

"What are you writing?" she asked with a quizzical look. Val paused and stared at the paper properly.

"Mother's plan for tomorrow-" Val paused again when she realized what time it was, "-today. She intends on passing the rights of the Water Priestess onto me to try and balance out the Fire mana inside of me with an infinite source of Water. But you already know this, don't you?"

"I might. But seeing you this worried over it must mean you have an idea of what I know," Kyou stated and waved her hand to summon a cup of tea in front of her. Val nodded her head and resumed writing.

"The premise is solid since the mana-infused candy can only go so far, as we both saw. But with the presence of this curse, that plan won't work anymore. If we were to add the Water Priestess's rights into my body, the curse would just grow stronger from having more mana to affect," Val explained to Kyou who was currently enjoying her tea far more than listening. Val's lip twitched before she put her hands down on the table. "Alright, your turn to talk."

"Finally." Kyou put her cup down and took a deep breath to purposely stall for time. Any smile that Kyou had before vanished instantly the next second. "Firstly, I'd like to apologize. I haven't been completely honest about my situation. I haven't been able to see the future for some time now... twenty years to be exact."

"So the lottery and attack on me in Bethma?" Val inquired with a grimace. Kyou sheepishly smiled in response.

"I may have cheated in the lottery and was spying on you before the attack. But that's beside the point." Kyou waved her hand to dismiss those events. "Regardless, that day back then my library was destroyed by something or someone being 'reborn'. First I thought it was that dragon, Yaksha, but then things later didn't make sense."

Val remained silent as she stared at Kyou, curious of the time keeper's information. Kyou took a quick gulp of her tea before she continued.

"You mentioned back in Altera that the dragon appeared after you were born. That would mean that not only was it not the one who cursed you, but also that it still existed beforehand. To say 'reborn' would be closer to what I do. So I had my... 'helpers' restore my library to find any clues about what happened."

Val tapped a finger against the table as she waited for Kyou to finish her tea. Kyou took her time doing so, only to start nibbling on a biscuit she conjured up. After about half a minute, Val grew tired of waiting.

"And what did you find?" Val asked. Kyou smiled as if waiting for that. She set down her half-eaten biscuit and answered the magician.

"I couldn't believe it, but... Well, I still can't believe it. You were born on the same day as the other Priestesses," Kyou stated bluntly and refilled her tea. Val stared straight at her in confusion as she processed what was just said.

"Come again?"

"I know, right? I had the same reaction! But it gets weirder! Like, a lot weirder!" Kyou exclaimed and set down her tea and took Val's pencil and paper. She flipped the paper over and began to doodle something. Val watched as Kyou drew two separate lines and then started making small notes along them. When she finished, Kyou tapped the pencil against the line on the top.

"This is the future I saw before my library was destroyed. In it, I saw a group of adventurers travel the continents. One of them even looked like the boy from Hamel: Chung. But the weird thing is in this future, you weren't in it. The Water Priestess was a blue-haired girl named Sasha. Not only that, but the demon's invasion of Velder was to happen this year, not five years ago."

Val nodded her head slowly, eyeing the paper without a word. Kyou then tapped the second line underneath the first line.

"This is the new future that happened after my library was destroyed. The demon's invasion happened five years early, and for some reason all but one of the adventurers I saw before disappeared completely. Like no mention of them at all. It's as if they were completely written out by something."

Val stared long and hard at the second line as if thinking of something. After a few minutes of silence, except for the odd slurp from Kyou and her tea, Val spoke.

"So... something happened back then that changed the future this drastically? Any ideas of what it could be?"

Kyou shook her head and sighed. The silence resumed as the two peered over what Kyou had drawn. Val tapped her finger on the part that was marked with the invasion of Velder.

"This part is strange. Why would the demons invade sooner? Especially if it meant they wouldn't be able to invade Fluone afterwards like in this first future you wrote out. It's almost as if someone knew this and hurried the demons," Val suggested only to be met with a pained frown on Kyou's face.

"Yeah... Someone who could've known..." she whispered softly. Val looked at Kyou for a moment and then to break the mood, handed the pencil to Kyou.

"Write the adventurer's names for me." Kyou complied and quickly jotted down a list of ten names before she let Val look at it. Val murmured the names to herself as she read them, and paused halfway down the list. She put her finger down on one name and then dragged it down to another name.

"Eve... Nasod Queen Eve. And this other name is the same as the author of that ancient book on Nasods I showed you back in Elder. How on earth are they here?" Val asked. Kyou rubbed her temples slowly to remember. She suddenly froze up though after she made a few circles on her temples. Kyou jumped to her feet and without another word, ran out the front door. Val stared at where Kyou had been seated dumbfounded by her action. That is until she heard the faint noises of the time keeper being sick. A while later, Kyou returned inside and slumped down onto her chair exhausted.

"Time... magic doesn't help all the time," she murmured before she burped slightly. Val had no idea what Kyou meant and, upon further thinking, decided not to press that matter and returned to the one at hand.

"If we are to believe the invasion was hurried by someone who saw it happening, it stands to reason that this person could have gotten rid of the majority of the adventurers beforehand. And if they were like you, they could have also gotten at the author of my book while he was in one of these ancient libraries," Val reasoned to the queasy Kyou who could only nod her head in response. Val looked at Kyou silently and then asked bluntly, "Do you know anyone else who can use the same magic as you?"

Kyou took a few seconds to think and then burped again. She rested her head down on the table and groaned out her answer.

"Just one, but he's gone... Though he might have learned it from someone else," Kyou's thoughts were interrupted as she made a break from the outdoors again. Val looked disgusted as she tried to focus on the list of names. Her eyes fell onto one name in particular and a smirk formed on her lips ever so slightly.

"Found you."

* * *

Later as the sun rose over the horizon, Orerries stirred from her slumber. She opened her eyes slowly as she sat up, blinking the tiredness away. The quiet serenity of the morning was violently interrupted by a loud scream.

"YOU STUPID HUSSY! HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO MY GARDEN!" Orerries jumped to her feet and rushed out to see the sweet elderly Minerva smack a groggy Kyou over the head repeatedly with her cane. Val, in her usual attire, and Myraide watched calmly as the elderly showed off how tough her cane was. Val noticed Orerries and waved her over.

"Morning, princess. How'd you sleep?" she asked politely, completely ignoring Kyou's cries for her help. Orerries bowed her head slightly.

"I slept well. Thank you for loaning me your room."

Val scratched her cheek lightly and looked away.

"It's fine, I wasn't tired anyway. Plus I needed to do some upgrades on the Nasods-" Orerries perked her head up at those words and stepped closer to Val until her face was inches away.

"Does that mean you found a way to help Miss Fenrir?!" she asked bluntly, completely unaware of how red Val's face had gotten from the princess's distance.

"N-No. Unfortunately, that's not something I'm capable of doing... I'm amazed she told you though," Val answered and took a few steps away from the princess to get some space to relax her face. Orerries looked down at her hands in sadness and then turned to watched the beating.

"Um... what exactly is happening?"

"Kyou was sick in Grandma's garden. Four times," Val replied nonchalantly. Orerries seemed confused but remained silent as she continued to watch. Myraide stepped closer to Val and whispered in her ear.

"Let's get going to the temple."

Val nodded and turned to follow Myraide. Orerries watched Myraide walk away, but she grabbed hold on Val's arm gently.

"Where are you going?" she asked and Val looked back at the princess with a strange small smile.

"Don't worry, I'll be back before you know it." With that, Orerries released Val's arm and watched her walk away. Her attention turned back to the beating until she started to grow bored of it and wished something else would happen.

Myraide led Val up the dirt path behind their house. Val stared ahead until she could see the grand temple that lay before them. Myraide stood at the entrance and handed Val a stack of clothes.

"Change into these before entering," Myraide instructed. Val grimaced but did as she was told. After she changed into the same clothes Myraide had forced her to wear the day before. Myraide smiled and held her arm out to motion for Val to enter the temple aptly named Hall of Water.

The air within was chilled and caused Val's breath to become visible as they walked further inside. After what seemed to be half an hour, Val shielded her eyes from the sunlight that streamed in through the waterfalls surrounding the room. The overarching ceiling gave off a majestic feel to the gigantic room as Val was led to where a large pool of water waited.

"Look down," Myraide ordered and pointed into the pool. Val looked down to follow her's mother finger and flinched when she saw what was in the pool. Myraide stepped back a bit and stared solemnly at what lay in the pool.

"That is what our family is sworn to protect: The El of Water." Val couldn't even blink as she stared down at the giant stone underwater that glittered. Val's smile returned to her face, a devious edge to the corner of her lip.

* * *

At the port, a couple of sailors sat on the mooring posts and shared stories of their recent voyages. One of the sailors looked out at the sea to break away from the conversation. He spotted a strange shadow over the water and decided to look upwards. He stopped moving at what he saw. Slowly, he reached for the closest sailor and slapped his arm.

"Hey... Hey. Ships sail the ocean, right?" the sailor asked. The other sailor thought it was a drunken joke and laughed until the first sailor grabbed his arm and pointed into the sky. "Then why are they flying?"

All of the sailors stared up at where the one sailor was pointing and saw three titanic ships slowly flying towards the city. The middle ship's front cannon lowered towards the port and suddenly fired. The cannon's discharge shattered the port's warehouse and sent debris everywhere. The sailors went flying into the ocean from the impact as black shapes jumped off the flying ships and landed onto the port. Other sailors on the port began yelling and screaming to run as the demons began to attack. On the deck of the middle ship, Fot stepped out into the sun and drew his sword.

"All forces begin the invasion!" he called out before swarms of demons jumped off the three ships and onto the awaiting city.


	18. Chapter 17 - Welcome to Chaos Part 1

**Author's Note: Alright, time to begin this... Enjoy...!**

* * *

**Chapter 17 – Welcome to Chaos Part 1**

* * *

The port was overrun by demons in a heartbeat. The screams of the people rang into the air as they tried their best to escape the wave of dark creatures. Fot watched the mayhem from up above, his mask hiding any emotion he held. From behind him, a snake-like demon slithered towards him.

"The forces have begun to move, Master Fot. Though thossssse Caluso humans do not follow," the demon spoke and Fot hushed it with a wave of his hand. As he did, a brightly glowing blue ball sailed straight towards the deck. With a violent explosion, the ball erupted into flames upon contact with the ship. The ship lurched forward from the blast, but Fot was unfazed as the smoke cleared. On the port, several more similar balls exploded and sent the demons flying in all directions. Fot paid no heed to the port, however, as he looked off in the distance.

"Send in the generals. I will begin the attack on the head," Fot stated before he leapt from the ship and disappeared from sight. The snake-like demon almost looked panicked as it swerved its head to try and find the source of the balls. The sudden shriek of demons below made the snake snap its head downwards just in time for a silver bullet to cleave cleanly through its left eye.

"Oh, a snake? Damn, it doesn't have knees," the owner of the gun muttered in a bored tone. Around him, several demons lay dead with their legs blown off from the knee down. Magnum hoisted a large cannon off the ground and slung it over his shoulder as he held up a small silver pistol in his other hand. The demons still standing looked in slight nervousness at the glinting barrel of Magnum's gun.

Magnum's lips curled into a smirk as he let go of the cannon. With a loud thud, the cannon hit the ground just as Magnum used the same hand that held the cannon to draw out an identical pistol. With both pistols drawn, Magnum's smirk turned into a full-blown grin.

"Get ready for a lot worse than an arrow!" he called out in childish cheer before he pulled the triggers. The almost symphonic screeches of the demons were music to Magnum's ears. The young fleet admiral bobbed his head along to an unheard tune as the demons around him were shot precisely in the head and knees. If they didn't have knees, Magnum shot them twice in the head.

Magnum continued to dance around the demons that lunged at him, shooting them all which such precision that it was like they all stood still. But no matter how many he shot, the demons kept coming. Just as he was thinking of this, Magnum felt something move behind him. The admiral jumped forward as a blade sliced through the air and nicked the uniform coat Magnum wore over his shoulders.

"Tch, well aren't you a slippery one, bird head." Magnum's pistol immediately pointed at the blade wielder's head just as the barrel was met with the side of the blade, hindering any shot fired. Magnum looked at the wielder and kept his grin.

"You're not a demon, are you?" he asked the white haired man. Shafer mimicked Magnum's grin and seemed to glare at Magnum's cap.

"And you're a bird head!" Shafer retorted. With a flick of his wrist, Shafer's blade slid off the barrel of Magnum's pistol and cut across Magnum's cap that bore the emblem of the seagull. The admiral lurched his head away to avoid the blade, though his cap was not as lucky. Magnum twisted his wrist and shot up at Shafer's face, grazing the man's cheek. The two grinned at each other in a crazed joy as they readied their weapons again.

"I hate birds!" Shafer shouted as his blade clashed with Magnum's pistol.

"What a coincidence! I'm not fond of them myself!" Magnum snapped back with a laugh. With a shrug of his shoulders, Magnum unlocked his coat from his back. As Shafer was distracted by the coat falling to the ground, Magnum brought his left leg up and slammed his foot against the swordsman's right shoulder. Shafer gritted his teeth in pain as his arm was bent and made his sword swerve. Shafer's blade scrapped against Magnum's pistols before it sliced the back of the admiral's hand slightly. Shafer's grin could not have been bigger as he started to laugh loudly.

"Stupid! Stupid, stupid, stupid! My sword kills humans with one cut! Dumb bird head!" Shafer jeered as Magnum staggered slightly. Shafer's jeering was cut short as a bullet smashed into his right knee. With a spine-wrenching scream, Shafer clutched at his leg in agony. Magnum chuckled as he licked the cut slowly.

"Oh yeah, this is potent stuff. But it's just too bad. If you hadn't hated birds you probably wouldn't have attacked the non-human," Magnum sneered as he put the end of his pistol's barrel against Shafer's forehead. Shafer weakly glared up as his body trembled with pain.

"What... are you?" he spat out lividly while he watched Magnum bend over and pick up his cap. Magnum put his cap back on his head without removing his gun from Shafer's head. He gave the swordsman a small smile and tilt of his head.

"I'm a monster like her." Shafer looked confused by the statement, but was unable to say anything as Magnum pulled the trigger. Magnum stared at the blood began to pool around the swordsman before the admiral staggered again. "Argh, I need water..."

Magnum groaned softly as he made his way to the ocean, shooting any demon that got close to him. When he reached the edge of the port, he knelt down and extended his cut hand into the water. He hissed lightly at the burning sensation. As he pulled his hand from the water the cut had vanished and in its place were bluish scales. The scales slowly vanished as the skin dried, eliciting a sigh from Magnum.

"Am I supposed to be grateful for this damn Laguz blood now, mother?" he grumbled quietly to himself. Magnum twitched when he heard the sound of something drip behind him. He whipped his head around and swung his pistol to block Shafer's blade as the swordsman was on his feet once more. Magnum's arm trembled from the amount of strength in Shafer's swing. The admiral clenched his teeth and smacked the blade away, rolling to the side to dodge any follow up slash. Magnum jumped to his feet, but was struck in the gut as Shafer's leg had gone backwards in a sickly, inhumane way.

Blood dribbled out of Magnum's mouth from the hit as he tried to steady himself. He glared at the swordsman but felt a terrible unease as Shafer's eyes were unfocused. Shafer's leg cracked back into place as his body twitched slightly.

"What the... hell are you?" Magnum spat back at the swordsman, but didn't get a reply as Shafer's arm was raised. Magnum couldn't move in time as Shafer's blade was brought down towards the admiral's head. Sparks flew and Magnum winced from the sharp clang that came with the sparks. A second blade had appeared and halted Shafer's blade just inches from Magnum's head.

"Wolf Fang." The blade holding Shafer back began to glow a bright blue before it pushed the swordsman back and off his feet. Shafer hit the ground hard as the glowing blade slowly dimmed. Magnum looked up at his savior and grimaced when he recognized him from the meeting.

"You're that guy with the other guy," Magnum stated as he got to his feet and brushed himself off. Kira raised an eyebrow at the incredibly vague statement, but his attention was torn back to Shafer as the swordsman body rose once more.

"Is this one man giving you this much trouble?" Kira wondered haughtily as he eyed the bullet hole in Shafer's skull and the twisted right leg. Magnum wiped his mouth silently as he stared at the same things.

"He wasn't a minute ago," the admiral grumbled and steadied his arm as he point his pistol at Shafer. A sudden giggle made Magnum and Kira look up to see a broom floating in the air above them. Though it was the person sitting on the broom that giggled, the broom was also quite strange.

"Fiddle, widdle, diddle, and tribble!" Magnum and Kira just stood and stared at what appeared to be a white-haired preschooler with a blue school uniform and pants. Magnum looked at Shafer and then back up at the preschooler.

"Is white hair the new trend or something?" he asked but only got a giggle from the little girl on a broom. Kira shrugged his shoulders as he watched the preschooler wave her arms around. The little girl made an "o" with her mouth as she wiggled her fingers. When she did, Shafer's body began to shift and stand up slowly. Magnum groaned and put his finger on the trigger. The little girl cheered as Shafer straightened up and raised his sword like a rag doll.

"Fight! Boo-boo them all in the name of Lilli the Necromonger!" the preschooler ordered and smiled happily as she pointed down at Magnum and Kira.

"I think she meant 'Necromancer'," Kira commented calmly, his sword gripped and held at the ready. Magnum would have rolled his eyes had Shafer's arm not swung down at the moment. Magnum pulled his trigger repeatedly towards the swordsman, hitting the elbows and left knee. Shafer's body continued to move regardless. Kira pulled his sword back as he jumped up towards the preschooler.

"Seems we need to target her first!" he called over to Magnum as he swung his sword at the girl. The little girl grinned as Kira's sword moved to strike her in the head but then vanished before it could hit. Kira's eyes widened in surprise as his sword was stabbed into his waist.

"Lilli thinks big bros are dummy dumb boys! Boo-boo sticks don't work on Lilli!" Lilli squealed as Kira fell to the ground. Magnum took a deep breath as he assessed the situation. Undead swordsman, injured ally, demons closing in, and a preschooler on a floating broom.

What a great day.

* * *

On the other side of the city at Helputt's mansion, things were not much better. Helputt let out a mighty roar as he smashed the front of his cannon into a demon's head. Behind him, Chung was doing his best to shoot the approaching demons. Helputt cursed loudly as every time he defeated a demon, a new one took its place.

"Damn it all! If I had my armor, this wouldn't be a problem!" Helputt snarled as he grabbed one demon by the throat. With a great squeeze, Helputt snapped the poor demon's neck and threw its body towards the other demons. Helputt let out another loud roar that intimidated the evil creatures.

"Come at me, demons! I'll smash you all till there's nothing left!" he shouted defiantly into the air. The demons cowered in fear until a low cracking noise alerted them to something. Before they could even react, a whole house was slammed down on top of them with a loud boom. Helputt shielded his face with his beefy forearm from the dust until it slowly settled. He lowered his arm to stare incredulously at the scene.

"Area cleared." Helputt's jaw fell a little as Fenrir stepped over a piece of debris and towards him. Behind her, Minerva and Orerries stood a good distance away to keep from being collateral damage. Helputt snapped out of his daze and rushed to aid the elderly woman and princess to his mansion.

"The citizens we managed to save are inside. I sent Magnum to the port to see if we can stem off the demon's forces. Please get inside as we hold them off here," Helputt instructed. Minerva nodded her head and let Chung guide her inside as Orerries stayed behind.

"Has Sir Abendroth been here? He was gone when we heard the screams," Orerries asked, but Helputt simply shook his head.

"I'll keep an eye out, but don't worry. Zael's a lot stronger than he looks. Now quick, get inside!" Helputt ordered as he noticed some demons begin to crawl over the debris. Orerries was about to move until a sudden chill filled the air. Helputt's body began to tremble from the cold, though Fenrir was unaffected as always. The two watched as the demons stepped aside to let someone pass.

"I expected more from the White Colossus of Hamel. What a pity," Fot spoke as he turned his head towards the large man. Helputt clenched his fist tightly and glared at the armored man.

"And who are you?!" he barked angrily. Fot said nothing as he reached over his shoulder and gripped the handle of a large sword. As he began to draw the blade, a fist cut him off. The fist smashed into his mask and shattered it as the man flew backwards from the impact. Fenrir straightened herself up as she shook her hand a little to get the pieces of the mask off.

"Does it matter who he is?" Fenrir asked innocently as she looked to Helputt. Helputt slightly shrugged his shoulders, but froze up in surprise when Fot's voice answered.

"No, it doesn't."

Fenrir's eyes widened as the large blade of Fot's sword burrowed through her chest as the man had thrown it at the Nasod. Orerries covered her mouth in shock as she watched horrified. Fenrir hit the ground with Fot's sword sticking out of her chest. Neither the princess or Helputt could move as Fot walked silently towards his sword. Fot looked down at the Nasod, and Fenrir saw why Fot had worn a mask.

"Lay there and rust, machine," Fot spoke as he stared at Fenrir with dual-pupil eyes. Orerries began to tremble as her eyes were glued to Fenrir. The Nasod's hand shook as she reached towards the gash in her chest. Her shaking worsened when she felt the edge of her split Core. Helputt stepped in-between the princess and Fot as he glared at the man. Orerries did not even notice Helputt as tears rolled down her face.

"N-No... Please no... Not her..." she whispered softly before she fell to her knees, unable to stop herself from crying. Helputt gritted his teeth and held his cannon ready to fend off Fot as the invader deliberately stepped slowly towards them. Orerries didn't cease crying as she covered her face in her hands, not wanting to accept what she saw.

Fenrir's eyes dimmed slowly as she stared up at the blue sky. Her shaking had ceased, along with any ability to move her body. Her hearing began to weaken, the last thing she heard being the cries of Orerries. Her hand lay upon her destroyed Core as it sparked softly.

_I'm going to die..._

Fenrir's body grew stiff as the energy left her limbs.

_I'm sorry I couldn't protect you..._

Fenrir's eyes went completely dark as the sparks from the Core died down. As the last flickers of energy escaped Fenrir, one last input was etched into her data.

_I'm sorry, Miss Val... I could never repay you for saving me..._

_ Thank you... For being my friend..._

**System terminated.**


	19. Chapter 18 - Welcome to Chaos Part 2

**Author's Note: I've got nothing to say this time! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 18 – Welcome to Chaos Part 2**

* * *

_Hey, what's your name?_

_ My classification is TSC-21._

_ That's a dumb name. I'll call you Fenrir._

_ How is that better?_

_ That hole in your head looks kinda like a wolf's jaw. My daddy once told me a story of this really cool wolf named Fenrir.  
__They say he's the biggest and strongest wolf in existence! So I'm sure you will be too!_

_ I'm a Nasod, not a wolf._

_ I know that! Argh, shut up!_

* * *

Helputt gritted his teeth as he held his cannon tightly in front of him to block Fot's sword. Fot didn't seem bothered by this as he pulled his sword back and slashed down onto the cannon repeatedly. The Colossus dug his feet down and glanced away to see Orerries still down on her knees. The moment he did, his grip loosened ever so lightly that Fot was able to smack Helputt's cannon away.

"Deadly Raid!"

Red hot flames seared Helputt's chest as Fot's burning fist collided into the large man. Helputt let out a cry of agony as the flames burned away at his top. Fot took the chance to topple the giant with another two strikes of his fist. Orerries snapped out of her focus on the broken Nasod when Helputt fell to the ground next to her. She hastily leapt to her feet and jabbed a shaking finger towards Fot.

"F-Ferdinand! Attack!" she ordered, but nothing happened. Orerries blinked her tear-stained eyes as her arm fell slightly in confusion. Fot looked towards the princess coldly and withdrew a small glowing red cube from under his breastplate.

"Your machine won't save you. My ally crafted this for the sole purpose of rendering your machines powerless. Though that one over there was somehow able to move, at least this damn thing works on the other one." Fot stepped towards the princess as she backed away slowly. Fot raised his sword upwards and stared at the princess's face. "Good-bye, annoyance."

Fot swung his arm down towards Orerries's scared face. The princess clamped her eyes shut to not see the blade move any closer, fully prepared to feel the steel. But it never came. Instead, Orerries heard a low humming noise above her head. She slowly cracked an eye open to see a faint blue glowing circle in front of her, Fot's sword pressed against the glow that impeded him.

"What is this?!" he snarled, trying to push his blade through the glow that crackled with electricity. Orerries could not respond as she had no idea either. Luckily for her, someone else spoke up.

"It is better for one to die and succeed in their last goal. For it is far worse than to die or live knowing you failed." Fot pulled his sword off the glow and swung around to see someone knelt down next to Fenrir. Orerries looked too, but could not recognize the black-haired girl whose hair was tied back with a pink ribbon. Though the girl wore a black suit, her voice was unmistakeably female. Fot seemed unnerved by the girl as he looked at the cube he still held and then back at her.

"You... You're one of them machines. You don't smell like a human or demon. But how are you moving too?" Fot inquired as his fingers wrapped around the cube tightly in anger to its faults. The girl did not reply as she passed her hand over Fenrir's face to close the deceased Nasod's eyes. Fot grew impatient and pointed his sword towards the girl. "Your grieving is wasted! Answer me, machine!"

"We Nasods do not grieve. Only those of us who are special can access such complexity. I was given but three emotions by my creator," she explained as she rose to her feet. Orerries held her breath as the girl turned to face them, staring straight at Fot with burning golden eyes. The princess noticed an "X3" on the girl's breast pocket and recognized it from Fenrir.

"You're one of Val's Nasods?" Orerries inquired. The Nasod gave a small smile and shook her head.

"Miss Val is my savior, yes, but no creator. She bestowed upon me in my sadness simply a new name and body. As one who failed to protect their creator, I will not allow a comrade to feel the same sense of failure in death," she stated and held her arm out to the side. Light began to pool in her palm as it formed into a weapon. The Nasod spun the tonfa blade around a few times before letting the blade lie parallel to her arm.

"Hmph, arrogant machine. You have no say in such an allowance," Fot spat out at the girl. The Nasod simply closed her eyes and replied.

"I was given the name 'Pep' so that I could try to exist in happiness despite my grave failures of the past. Your benefactor is the arrogant one for thinking she's the only relic remaining." Fot opened his mouth to question, but was cut off by a shout from Pep. "I know you're listening through that toy! Show yourself, Madame!"

Seconds later, the ground began to tremble. Orerries leaned back on the mansion's wall to steady herself. Fot sank his sword into the ground to keep himself from falling. He gripped the cube tightly with a steady glare at the unaffected Nasod before him. Pep picked up Fenrir's remains and swiftly transported them to Orerries before she turned back to see the ground crack where she had been.

The ground burst upwards as a gigantic slab of steel smashed through it like it was a sheet of paper. Pep stared on in mild bemusement as something large pulled itself free of the ground and stood towering over the mansion. The sunlight shone over the blue steel of the gigantic object, illuminating what appeared to be an eye. The object's beak then opened and let out an ear-shattering shriek. Pep merely stared back up at the giant mechanical monster as it towered over the mansion.

"For such scrap to know of my title means you must be of the same type of defect as that murderous traitor to our race," a voice coming from the giant machine spoke with an angry edge on the last few words. Orerries's jaw couldn't help but fall a little as the princess gazed up at the machine.

"Is that... a pen-"

"That is a Mister Guin, or MG for short. A weapon with no will of its own. Because it has to be piloted, they were deemed unnecessarily big and useless. However, they're one of the strongest weapons in the old world," Pep explained, completely skipping over the machine's appearance. Orerries was more than willing to point it out.

"It's a penguin."

"Well, yes. Why wouldn't it be? It's called a Mister Guin after all," Pep effortlessly retorted as if it was perfectly natural. The giant penguin's voice crackled to life again.

"You seem to know quite a lot about this, defected scrap," it commented with a brief chuckle at the end. Pep smiled up at the flightless machine bird before she replied.

"I know more than you, Little Mei."

The voice of the giant penguin went silent before it came back, but this time it was stuttering.

"H-H-How d-d-d-do you know th-that n-nickname?" Pep giggled at the reaction and shrugged her shoulders playfully.

"I'm hurt. I may have a different body now, but to think you couldn't recognize me even like this? I'm insulted. Perhaps this will jog your circuits." Pep held out her weaponless arm before an identical tonfa blade materialized in her hand. The giant penguin robot and Fot jumped into action immediately. Fot swung his sword towards Pep's right side as the penguin raised a giant flipper and thrust it towards Pep's left side.

Pep raised both of her arms up and effortlessly blocked both attacks with the blade of her tonfas. Fot and Orerries were both shocked more so towards the blocked penguin flipper. Pep bent her left arm horizontally before she swung it to smack the flipper back. Pep's smile remained as the tonfa blade against Fot's sword began to glow with bright white light.

"Surface Cutting." A white shockwave erupted out of the tonfa's blade and pushed Fot away, his feet digging into the ground to try to not get knocked over. The mechanical penguin lifted its other flipper and swung it downwards at Pep to crush her. However, it failed to do so as Pep twirled her tonfas to point the blade away from her arms. She crossed the blades and held them over her head to stop the flipper in its tracks. The ground beneath Pep's feet cracked greatly from the force, but her body didn't budge a centimeter.

"Who are you?!" the penguin's voice bellowed loudly to the point where Orerries covered her ears to try and reduce the noise. Pep's eyes whirled with circuitry as they glowed a familiar vivid blue. Her smile remained as blue line-like circuits lit up along her suit. Once they lit up along her arms, the penguin's flipper began to get pushed back upwards slowly. The penguin's voice quivered softly at being pushed back before Pep finally answered it.

"I'm the Right Hand of the Queen: Code Oberon."

The blades of Pep's tonfas started to glow brightly once more and the penguin's quivering voice grew more fearful yet angry at the same time.

"N-N-No way! You should be broken! I BROKE YOU LIKE I BROKE YOUR QUEEN!" the voice screamed. That was the thing that made Pep lose her smile. Pep narrowed her eyes and the glow of her tonfas changed to the same vivid blue. The spots where her blades made contact with the penguin began to spark and hiss.

"Miss Orerries." The princess jumped a little at suddenly being addressed by Pep.

"Yes?" she responded slowly, unsure of why the Nasod called over to her. Pep didn't look back as she raised her head slightly towards the penguin's head.

"The three emotions my Queen granted me when she created me. Happiness, so I can always know to smile. Sadness, so I can know when others feel the same. And lastly..." Pep trailed off as the sparks from her tonfas grew. Pep's vivid blue eyes changed into a crimson red in an instant as she glared up at the penguin. "Rage, so I can destroy those that threaten what I care for!"

The penguin's flipper immediately trembled as the force of Pep's tonfas against the tip of it grew larger. Pep did not relax her grip on her weapons as their blue glow changed into the same red as her eyes.

"GENOCIDE RIPPER!"

The mechanical giant penguin didn't get a second to react as the searing red blades of Pep's tonfas diced the towering machine into ribbons in the blink of an eye. Pep lowered her arms while her tonfas hissed and steamed from their action. Her eyes and the glow of her blades returned to the vivid blue while she watched the pieces of the Mister Guin fall loudly to the ground.

"Next time you show yourself before me... Do so in person, coward," Pep spat out before she stabbed a small metal penguin that had been controlling the large one.

"Heh... Hehehe... Oberon..." the voice came out of the small penguin with a static crackle to it due to the blade now in it. "I... still... got my... revenge..."

Pep closed her eyes and as the penguin laughed, she swung it off her tonfa and sliced it apart with the same blade. She turned away from the mess she had created, saying nothing more. Her eyes fell to Fot, or rather, where Fot had been. The man had vanished, though demons resumed their approach.

"Miss Orerries, please get inside," Pep instructed before she lifted Helputt with her foot. The Nasod then unceremoniously kicked the giant man into his mansion through the wall. The princess and Nasod stared at the giant hole that was made in the mansion's wall. Pep lowered her foot and then bopped herself of the head with her tongue stuck out of her mouth.

"Oopsies!"

* * *

Inside the Hall of Water, Myraide's gaze at the Water El was broken by the sudden intrusion of an elderly man gasping for air.

"L-Lady Myraide! It's terrible!" he panted while he leaned on his staff to keep himself from falling over. Myraide rushed over to him and helped steady him.

"What is happening, Avalanche?" she asked in concern as the priest steadied his breathing.

"Demons! Demons in the Hall! They're attacking the city too!" he cried out. Myraide froze in shock, though Val didn't seem surprised at all. A sudden cackle cut in as the cackler approached them from the doorway the priest had come out. Myraide stepped in front of the priest to shield him as she glared towards the cackler.

"Now, now, old timer. You shouldn't go using the race card so easily, ehahaha! The proper term for one such as myself is Glitter. Oh, but the ones out there... they're demons, ehahaha!" the cackler joked as he stepped closer with his cane. As Myraide slowly backed away with the priest from the monster, the Glitter took delight in adjusting its goggles as it looked around.

"You're late, Joaquin," Val remarked calmly as she turned to look at the Glitter. Joaquin huffed and bitterly jabbed a finger at the magician.

"You didn't say how far this blasted place was! You stupid wench could've told me! I would've made that mutt carry me here! Stupid!" Joaquin complained as he smacked the end of his cane against the marble floor repeatedly. Myraide was speechless as she looked from Val to Joaquin and then back to her daughter.

"Val, you're... friends with a demon...?" she asked in confusion and immediately received a stern response by both Val and Joaquin in unison.

"Please do not associate me with that thing."


	20. Chapter 19 - Welcome to Chaos Part 3

**Author's Note: You're probably wondering why I keep doing these notes. Well... it looks better. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 19 – Welcome to Chaos Part 3**

* * *

Earlier that day, while the moon was still out, Val left her house silently. Kyou was too occupied with Minerva's garden to notice her slip away. The beach was quiet as Val walked onto the sand. With a tilt of her head, she let out a long sigh. Her sigh came out right before a plume of blue flames erupted out of thin air behind her. A fearful yelp was heard behind her.

"Blasted wench! You nearly seared me!" Val waved her hand to extinguish the flames. She turned around to see Joaquin on his back with a terrified Berthe huddled against a confused Algid.

"Oh no, what a travesty. I should fix that," Val spoke in a monotone as she conjured more of the blue flames around her hand. Joaquin let out a pained squeal while he tried to crawl away. Val lifted an eyebrow as she stared at the demon. "You got smaller."

"That's your fault! The only way to close those burns you left me last time was to shrink myself!" Joaquin snapped, but immediately withdrew his head when Val moved her burning hand closer. Algid wasn't sure what was going on as he spoke up.

"Um, who are you?" he asked calmly. Val gazed over at the poor boy only to snicker softly at the scared dog demon attached to him. Joaquin got onto his feet when the flames went out and glared towards the magician.

"This wench is the reason for all my troubles! How'd you even find us?!"

"Why thank you," Val retorted before she tapped a finger on Joaquin's coat button. The button snapped off immediately and started to morph into a tiny Scout Nasod. Algid stared at the tiny robot and then at the dumbfounded Joaquin. Val pocketed the little Nasod and then addressed Joaquin. "But it's a good thing you're here. I need your assistance with something."

* * *

Kyou was annoyed as she briskly stepped down the passages of the Hall of Water. Not only had she been left at Val's house in the dirt, but she had also been stepped on by a rather heavy Nasod foot as well. While she murmured death threats to the culprit, she reached the main hall just in time to catch a few choice words being slung back and forth.

"You stupid wench! You had me come all the way here for that?!"

"Of course, you bug-eyed freak! That's all you're good for!"

Kyou did not recognize the thing Val was arguing with, but decided to remain silent and enjoy the show until she was noticed by the priest.

"Another demon!" he cried out before he received a sharp blow to the head by Kyou's staff. Avalanche crumpled to the ground in a heap as Kyou huffed to herself.

"What part of my adorable face is like a demon?" she questioned the unconscious man until she turned her attention to the people watching her now. She gave them an innocent giggle while her foot nudged the priest aside. "Don't mind me, just continue whatever it is you're doing."

Joaquin was the first to disregard her as he re-adjusted his goggles with a snarl at Val. Val responded with a similar snarl and then scratched her neck lightly before they begrudgingly dropped the argument. Joaquin reached into the folds of his coat and brought out a rather small spherical creature with a bulging blue belly.

"Here's the Mana Eater you wanted, wench," Joaquin spat out roughly. Kyou and Myraide stared at the little creature that seemed to be asleep before they looked at Val for an explanation. Val opened her mouth to tell them, but Joaquin delightfully beat her to it. "The wench here informed me of your plan to make her the Water Priestess to combat the large fire mana she possesses. However, such a thing is impossible with the curse active."

"You know about the curse?" Myraide asked in astonishment. Joaquin grinned pridefully as he put a fist to his chest. Val gave the Glitter a sour glare while he chuckled.

"Of course. Only a stupid wench wouldn't notice she had been cursed," he stated with a satisfied look on his face. Once he felt a flicker of flame on his back, Joaquin instantly continued to talk. "The curse is one I've seen inflicted upon a comrade of mine. Her body was put under control of the curse giver's. So I ran some tests on her and found out more about it."

As Joaquin continued his explanation, Kyou grimaced a little and rubbed her waist in discomfort. Something felt wrong, but she couldn't tell what exactly.

"At the core of it, the curse is mana reliant. It feeds off the mana of its host to stay active. Therefore, if you did try to get this wench to be a Priestess, the curse would just grow stronger. But luckily for you, I'm always willing to aid in an experiment," Joaquin stated before he placed the small Mana Eater on the marble floor and tapped it with the end of his cane.

The Mana Eater trembled and suddenly popped into a large size when it woke up. It looked around and then turned itself to look at Joaquin. Joaquin motioned to Val, and the little demon turned to her.

"This little one can absorb all the mana in its target. By doing so, theoretically, the curse should disappear as well. It's quite an easy method, no? Too bad you humans don't have these handy." Joaquin laughed while he prodded the Mana Eater with his cane. Kyou couldn't shake the uneasiness in her and opened her mouth to speak.

"Hey, demon. This person you mentioned that had the curse too, what happened to her?" Kyou asked with a worried frown. Joaquin sighed loudly and put a hand to his temple.

"Glitter. I'm a Glitter. There is a difference, you know? Anyway, I don't know. The one who cursed her took her away before I could see," Joaquin stated only to have Kyou immediately ask another question.

"So you know who it is that's cursing everyone?" Kyou's question made Myraide and Val flinch and look to the Glitter alchemist. Joaquin rubbed his chin slowly as he pondered.

"Well, no and yes. I know of his appearance, but nothing more," he answered reluctantly, not wanting to prove he didn't know something. Kyou continued to rub her waist, her discomfort growing slightly. Val interrupted with tap of her foot.

"Can we hurry this up?"

Joaquin nodded briskly and made his way towards the pool that housed the El of Water. Myraide made a noise of complaint, but stopped herself when Val gave her a reassuring nod. As the alchemist and magician reached the pool, Joaquin put the Mana Eater down and stepped away to not get caught up in what would happen. Val stared down at the creature that looked back at her. The creature seemed to laugh before a blinding blue flash erupted from its body.

* * *

The Temple of Frozen Water stood tall amidst the freezing blizzard that surrounded its walls. On the steps of the entrance, the blizzard had ceased though strangely it raged on around the area. Zael sat on the steps in silence with his chin pressed against his hand. His eyes slowly lifted to gaze ahead of him as several figures approached.

"Not going to sneak up on me?" Zael questioned calmly while he remained where he sat despite the sight of swords drawn at the ready by the approaching men. The largest of the men stood in the front with a large blade held in his hand. The man's face was gruff and covered in facial hair as he stared down at Zael menacingly.

"We have honor. Unlike you, traitor."

"How nice to see you too, Karu. It's been, what, twenty-eight years now? The least you could have done is send a letter first. I would have picked somewhere nicer to reunite with you," Zael spoke until Karu's sword slashed through the air and cut into the steps next to Zael.

"I did not come for your banter, traitor. Return the Wind Priestess and what you stole!" Karu roared loudly before he withdrew his sword from the steps. Zael said nothing as he waved his hand in front of his face to rid the air of Karu's breath.

"I have never once left Hamel after getting here. I don't even know who the Priestess is or what she looks like," Zael reasoned, but Karu had no intention of listening.

"Traitor! What value do your words hold? Everything you speak be lies!"

"Okay, then I kidnapped your priestess. Kidnapped her right from under that gross beard you grew."

"Ha! Finally admitting to it, traitor!" Karu jeered with a large grin until he realized why Zael had sighed after he said that. The grin vanished from his face in an instant before he lifted his sword high above his head. "Die, traitorous thief Azrael!"

All sounds died at that moment. The blizzard that surrounded them went deathly quiet and not even a gentle breeze caressed Karu's paling face. His sword was mere centimeters from Zael's face that glared as coldly as the ice of the temple. The men behind Karu did not move or utter a single sound. After a single second that felt like minutes to the Caluso men, each one collapsed onto the ground unconscious. The blizzard had resumed as if nothing happened.

Karu fell to a knee and his sword fell from his grasp. The chieftain wheezed and gasped for air while Zael stood from his seat on the steps. Zael stared down at the bulky man as he lifted a foot and coldly kicked the breathless man onto his side.

"A thief am I? That is what my sacrifice is known by? All those sleepless nights racked by nightmares and this odious magic? Haven't I suffered enough? No! Not only do I have no peace of mind, my own daughter suffers from it now!" Zael shouted angrily down at the weakened chieftain. Karu felt his body press against the cold ground from the very air around him.

"Y-You... monster...!" Karu managed to hack out of his mouth. The pressure upon his body only grew as Zael's eyes grew colder.

"Know this, Karu. That thing had to be removed from Behemoth. The former chieftain knew this and gave the task to me. But I no longer have it. It left my body years ago, yet still plagues me. Do yourself the favor and disappear from my sight. I may not spare you the next time you utter my name."

Karu's eyes rolled upwards and his body lost all energy before the pressure on him lifted. Zael let out a breath and sadly looked in the direction of the Hall of Water.

"I'm sorry, Val... Myraide..."

* * *

Myraide placed a hand to her chest when she felt her breath stop momentarily. Her thoughts wavered to her husband for a brief moment until the blue glow dissipated. Val still stood with the Mana Eater beside her, its belly now emitted a faint glow. Kyou was about to open her mouth to ask if it had worked until she suddenly clamped her mouth shut. A cold sweat formed on her neck as her eyes widened slightly.

"The future... just went black," she whispered before there was a loud hiss and bang that sent shivers down her body. The Mana Eater rushed past her before it darted behind her legs to take cover. Val let out a cry of pain as she clutched at her eye. The magician fell to her knees as black steam began to rise from her eye.

"What's going on, demon?!" Kyou snapped angrily, still shaken up by the darkened vision she had. Joaquin seemed at a loss for words as he stuttered out.

"I-I don't know, you stupid wench! And I'm a Glit-"

Joaquin was cut off by a large volume of black steam that erupted out of Val. The steam knocked Joaquin over onto his back with a yelp. Kyou and Myraide braced themselves against the torrent of hot wind until it died down slowly. Val had fallen onto the floor as something formed itself in the air above her.

"Kehehehe, finally... I'M FREE!" the thing screamed, and with its cry a heavy blast of wind sent Kyou and Myraide onto the ground harshly. The thing began to laugh as giant black arms formed, red rocks protruding around its body and claw tips. The thing had no eyes but rather large gaping mouth with jagged teeth and red horn-like rocks on either side of its face. In the center of the thing's chest glowed a blue emblem that made Myraide's blood turn cold.

"Why... does it have Rod Ross's Water Seal...?" she muttered in disbelief. Kyou caught this and looked over at her in confusion.

"Didn't your husband have it? The Water Priestess married the owner of the Water Seal after all!" Kyou exclaimed, but Myraide shook her head slowly.

"My parents wanted me to, but Rod Ross suddenly disappeared one day so they accepted my love of Zael!" Myraide stated, and Kyou felt her body go rigid. She had seen the future, but this was not in what she had seen. She had seen Myraide marry the owner of the Water Seal, which she had thought to have been Zael.

"Why is time different again? Why..." Kyou's thoughts were interrupted by the thing's laugh as it finished forming its body. The bottom half appeared as a whirling black storm. The thing flexed its body and let out another cry that shook the whole hall.

"Ah... it feels so great to be out of that blasted Behemoth!" it shouted in glee, its mouth curled into a sinister grin. As the thing admired its body, Joaquin raised his head a little to see, and when he saw the thing he jolted in shock. Using all the strength in his arms, Joaquin crawled backwards to get away from it.

"Wh-Wh-What is it doing here?!" he screamed. The thing looked at Joaquin and cackled in amusement.

"My, my! A Glitter! I haven't eaten one of those in ages! Ah, but I see a tastier treat!" The thing cried out before its right arm disappeared. No one could react in time as the Mana Eater squealed loudly with the thing's severed right arm firmly grasping it. Joaquin made a leap for the Mana Eater, but missed it as the arm vanished and reattached to the thing. The thing opened its mouth wide and swallowed the Mana Eater with a satisfied burp afterwards.

"This is bad," Joaquin murmured to Kyou while he clenched his fists. "Without that mana, the stupid wench's body might not survive for long!"

Myraide began to tremble when she heard that. Her eyes moved towards the fallen figure of her daughter. She lifted her eyes to the thing that sit in mid-air as it playfully sucked on each of its clawed fingers as if it had just eaten the most delicious of meals.

"What is that thing?" she asked the Glitter who hastily responded.

"That is Calsifer of Darkness, one of the six Sacred El Beasts. I had heard stories of him and that he had been eaten by another of the Beasts called Behemoth over a thousand years ago..."

"And what was he doing in my daughter?!" Myraide snapped, but couldn't receive an answer as Calsifer let out a content sigh to interrupt them.

"That was a good breakfast. And now-" Calsifer was interrupted this time by a large beam of light that blasted into its body from behind. The Beast's body didn't budge at all though as the light vanished after a few seconds. Calsifer let out an air-shaking cackle before it turned its body to see its attacker. "It's been so long, Tarvanash!"

Kyou, Myraide, and Joaquin looked to see a large dog-like beast perched on a ledge high above them as it snarled towards Calsifer.

"Calsifer, you devil! What disgusting method did you use to survive?!" the dog beast roared lividly, its tail rose with light pooling around the tip. Calsifer grinned widely and held up its arms in triumph.

"Go on, fellow beast! Fire away! You can't harm me anymore now that I have the power of not only Behemoth, but Noah as well!" Calsifer jeered happily until a shadow appeared over it.

"Future seer, I shall not punish you for this act against my duty," a heavy voice spoke before a large clawed fist smashed into the top of Calsifer's head and sent the beast into the floor with a loud crash. Myraide's eyes widened as the owner of the voice landed gracefully on the floor in front of them despite its huge stature. Kyou smiled weakly while she lowered her hand and the portal she had made disappeared from the ceiling, the energy in her body greatly diminished from the act.

"Kehehehe! This is just a day of reunions!" Calsifer's voice echoed loudly as the beast floated back into the air, one of its horns broken off. The black beast grinned down at the towering beast of fire, its mane blowing in the slight breeze while it stared up at Calsifer with cat-like eyes. Calsifer seemed ecstatic to see the red beast as it lifted a hand towards it. "Iplitan! How have you been, you old cat?"

Iplitan responded with a low growl, its claws balled into fists as he glared up at Calsifer. Tarvanash's tail shimmered with light while the dog beast growled at Calsifer as well. The black beast didn't seem to care for such hostility though and continued to talk.

"Wouldn't it be a hoot if Behemoth showed up? A shame Noah can't show up though. Now all we need-" Calsifer was cut off yet again, much to the beast's growing bitterness towards being cut off constantly, by a loud roar that made Kyou's body shake and tremble unconsciously.

"No..." she muttered in fear as a stream of black flames burst through the ceiling of the hall and collided with Calsifer. Calsifer was unscathed as it frowned towards the hole in the ceiling.

"You always had the most horribly good timing, you dragon pup!" Calsifer screamed, finally letting out its frustration at the constant interruptions. Kyou's eyes widened and she bit down on her bottom lip lightly. The black-scaled form of Yaksha flew down from the hole and landed on the floor with a crash. Iplitan and Tarvanash seemed taken aback by the dragon's appearance. Yaksha ignored the two as its neck began to hiss and a stream of black flames were let loose from its jaw towards Calsifer. Calsifer didn't move a bit as the flames hit the beast's rocky body, but evaporated on contact.

"Kehehehe! What a state you're in Yaksha! Did my human toy do that to you?" Calsifer taunted, only to make the dragon roar at the beast. Calsifer turned its head around to look at Iplitan and Tarvanash before the beast grinned widely. "This is beautiful! Four of the six of us all gathered in one spot together! Well, I suppose I count for the other two now, so all six of us! Kehehehe!"

"What manner of dark magic did you use to get that power, Calsifer?" Iplitan questioned sternly. Calsifer was still in a laughing mood as it gave Iplitan some attention.

"Oh come now, Iplitan! Don't tell me you've never wanted to know what that big lug Behemoth tastes like! It was so lonely inside that thing, I just had to eat some of it! Though it did end up going on a rampage, that isn't my fault! Kehehehe! As for Noah, well that's all my human toy's doing! It's so useful having them time keepers as pets!" Calsifer stated loudly, making Kyou completely forget about Yaksha for the moment to focus on what the black beast had just said.

"You black-hearted dastard!" Iplitan roared angrily before it leapt from the floor and swung a mighty fist towards Calsifer. Calsifer caught the fist with ease and cackled once more.

"Oh, you silly kitten! I haven't even gotten started!" Calsifer roared back as it swung a claw at Iplitan. Iplitan blocked the claw with his free arm, but was pushed back to the floor roughly. Tarvanash leapt towards Calsifer and fired another beam of light from its tail, but it was futile. Calsifer knocked the beam away with a swung of its arm and punched the dog beast into one of the hall's walls. Iplitan got back onto his feet and looked towards the two humans and Glitter.

"Time keeper, please retreat. This is not a safe place for you all," Iplitan ordered. Kyou was too shaken to acknowledge the order though, so Myraide interjected instead.

"What about my daughter, great one?!" Iplitan glanced to the fallen body of Val and grimaced sadly.

"It is too late for the priestess, now retreat. We shall end this dastard's villainy," Iplitan ordered once more. Joaquin was more than happy to grab hold of Myraide, Kyou, and the unconscious priest as he dragged them away from the fight. Myraide's eyes were locked onto her daughter as tears rolled down her face. As Myraide cried out for her daughter, Joaquin clenched down on his teeth to push his pained body to run away.

Iplitan turned his head to roar over at Yaksha.

"Yaksha! I know not what has become of the once majestic beast of Nature, but I ask this of you! Aid us in killing this monster!"

Yaksha glanced at Iplitan and then towards Calsifer as the dragon watched multiple Tarvanash attack the black beast. Yaksha's neck began to hiss once more and black flames erupted from the dragon's mouth towards Calsifer. The flames hit the spot on the beast without rocks, which caused Calsifer to cry out in pain. This gave Tarvanash a chance to spin around and slam the black beast into the floor with its tail.

"I've had it with you all!" Calsifer roared angrily, shaking the hall once more. As the beasts continued to fight, Val's fallen body lay on the edge of the battlefield, lifeless and still. Meanwhile, a faint blue glow pulsed on the back of her left hand.


	21. Chapter 20 - Flame Heresy

**Author's Note: My head hurts... Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 20 – Flame Heresy**

* * *

Val blinked several times, unsure of her surroundings. Around her was a strange swirling darkness that moved almost like water. Though the only reason she could even see anything was thanks to a giant glowing snake curled up in front of her, its ice blue eye staring at her. Instead of addressing the creature, Val decided a more pressing concern was her hair that had grown black.

"Ah, it did go back to normal after losing my mana," she muttered quietly until the snake got irritated of being ignored. It lifted its body up to tower over the girl.

"Child of Denif, do you know who I am?" The snake's voice spoke like a thunder clap, deep and with a crack at the end. Val twirled a finger around her bangs as she stared at the snake. She eyed the glowing silver body of the creature that spoke.

"Nope, not a clue."

The snake seemed dejected by the bluntness but quickly regained its composure as it answered its own question for Val.

"I am Noah of Water, the El Beast of-"

"I get it, Water. Now what did you do to me?" Val interrupted rudely. Noah paused for a moment to glare down at her before it moved on.

"I've done nothing. I was just relaxing in here until the El brought you," the snake explained as it rested its head down onto its scaly body, keeping an eye on Val. Val looked around again, taking note of the absolute nothing around her.

"So this is a spiritual construct made by the El to house souls connected to its influence?" she inquired calmly. Noah stared at her silently for a couple moments and then opened its mouth.

"You're a wordy little human. But I suppose that's right. My flesh has been gone for over ten years now. The only thing I have to remember it is my missing eye," Noah stated before it turned its head to show its missing right eye.

"Is it a trend for animals to be missing an eye?" Val asked with a grimace. Noah let out a loud laugh in response.

"Do you speak of Yaksha? Ha, that little lizard... I wouldn't say he deserved to lose his eye though. I gave mine to my disciple... who then lost it to the girl who killed me. My soul then found its way here where I've been watching over Hamel since."

Val disregarded the snake beast's sad look and continued her questioning.

"I heard Yaksha lost his eye from fighting the El Masters after destroying towns? How did he not deserve it?" she asked while she crossed her legs and sat down in front of the snake. Noah turned its head slightly to gaze upwards.

"He may have destroyed towns, but he killed none. The El Masters fought with Yaksha because the lord of the region demanded it. Sound familiar to you, 'arsonist'?" Noah spoke, and made Val wince over her similar past. Noah smirked at the girl's discomfort and continued to speak.

"Yaksha's race, the dragons. They are a peaceful race who stayed away from humans in the region you know as Bethma. One day, a man came to the dragons and tried to get them to fight the humans. He spoke of peace created from the terror the dragons would cause. Naturally, the dragons refused. The man then used a heinous magic born from Calsifer: the Curse of Control."

Val perked up as she grew more interested in the story now. She sat up straight, as she had started to slouch from boredom. Noah noticed this and gave a dry chuckle before he kept his tale moving.

"The curse was one of Calsifer's favorites so we beasts knew of it immediately. It latches onto the mana of its victim and controls them like a puppet. However, the human man made an error. The curse only works as it's designed if the target has an internal source of mana. Only humans and demons have such a thing."

"So without a source to control, what happened? Did the curse just fizzle out?" Val asked and subconsciously reached for her pocket for a lollipop until she remembered she wasn't wearing her jacket. Noah let out a deep sigh.

"No, the curse found something else to attach itself to: the dragon's core. But since it could not control the dragons, only the curse's side effect worked on them." Noah saw Val about to ask what it was, so the snake quickly said it before she could ask. "The side effect is the amplification of obsession. The dragons were obsessed with peace, so they became unable to do anything that would go against it, even hunting. Just like your obsession with those robots."

"Let me guess, since they couldn't hunt, they starved. They starved, started to die, and then what? What does this have to do with Yaksha?" Val interjected while ignoring Noah's last comment, much to the annoyance of the snake beast.

"If you'd let me finish... Yaksha saw how his race was being driven to extinction and that's what caused a change in him. His obsession had shifted from one of peace to one of saving his race. Yaksha then used the El of Nature to absorb his race's curse into his own body. This led his body to darken and grow violent. Once it had, his obsession changed again to find the man who had cursed them and destroy him and the curse for good."

"So Yaksha went looking for this Calsifer guy?" Val asked calmly despite the snake's constant glare.

"No, Calsifer is the beast of darkness. He was swallowed by Behemoth long before this event and orchestrated his resurrection through your father and you, which is how you're now here. The man Yaksha went to hunt and kill even went so far as to curse you and others to make Yaksha go after you by sensing the curse. This man is the disciple of Calsifer and a time keeper... Mase."

"Who?" was Val's immediate response. Noah stared at the girl angrily and then sighed. The snake beast lifted its body once more to loom over Val so she would listen.

"Enough storytelling. Point is that Yaksha's a victim, Calsifer is a disgusting monster who has made his return even stronger than before, and you're the victim of it. Understand that?" Val nodded her head quickly once the snake showed its fangs. Noah smiled and stayed above Val as it stared down at her.

"Now to focus on your problem. Your mana is gone. Calsifer stole it to bolster his power, but it still belongs to you. He now has the power of Behemoth, the Water Seal he somehow stole years ago, and a resistance to fire thanks to your mana. So you must pull your mana out of him. I can assist with that part."

Val stayed quiet for once as her eyes were fixated on Noah's fangs that were dangerously close to her head. The snake beast slowly closed its mouth with a mischievous look in its eye. Val tilted her head up to stare back at Noah's eye. Noah began to circle Val with its body until the girl was surrounded. "I gave my disciple my eye and I'd rather not lose my last one. So I'll give you something you need more: my mana."

Val had to open her mouth to ask a question, her eyes still glued to the snake beast's fangs.

"Is that possible? I don't have a basis for water mana," Val explained to the smiling snake.

"Is that true now? Then how did you absorb such small amounts of water mana while your flames were still burning? You and machines may not have been able to see past that fire of yours, but in this space I can see your parents' legacy inside of you. You possess a source of water, though it may be smaller than your flames. It is from that source that you've been able to absorb the mana given to you."

Val couldn't help but smile a little while she patted her chest. She softly whispered a thank you to her mother. Noah's glowing body increased in brightness as the snake moved its head downwards to touch against the top of Val's head.

"But don't forget, child, your fire and water aren't alone. After all, I did say 'parents'."

* * *

Calsifer let out a loud cackle as it floated above the battered bodies of Yaksha and Iplitan. The black monster raised a clenched hand that held Tarvanash before it threw the dog beast onto the floor roughly with a crash.

"Weak! Weak! Weak! How have you gotten weaker?! Pathetic bugs!" Calsifer laughed out loudly. Iplitan gripped the floor in anger, growling in frustration towards the El that was weakening him. Yaksha pushed itself to its feet, roaring up at Calsifer. The black beast only grinned and laughed at the dragon below. Calsifer raised its arms above its head as dark energy began to gather between them.

"I'll eradicate you all!" Calsifer bellowed once a large orb of swirling darkness had formed in his hands. The beast never got a chance to use it, however, as Calsifer suddenly started to splutter and choke. The orb of darkness the beast had created broke apart as Calsifer lowered its arms to grab at its chest in pain. "Why... is that thing moving?!"

Calsifer opened its mouth wide and coughed out the Mana Eater it had swallowed earlier like a hairball. The Mana Eater twitched before it exploded, leaving behind a large blue orb that pulsed with mana. Calsifer heaved in large breaths before it turned its head to the orb that now had a pair of feet standing beside it.

"How are you up?! You have no mana!" Calsifer screamed angrily. Iplitan turned his head to see in surprise that Val stood beside the orb. Her purple eyes gazed calmly at Calsifer before she looked down at the orb. Val slowly bent over and placed her hand on the orb. The orb started to emit steam before it shrank and vanished inside of Val. Once it had, Iplitan's eyes widened when he felt a wave of familiar mana come from Val.

"Noah...?" the lion beast whispered to himself. Val continued to ignore the seething Calsifer as she patted her still black hair.

"Hmm, should I go to purple again?" she wondered aloud. This was Calsifer's breaking point. With a loud screech, Calsifer raised an arm and swung its mighty fist towards the magician. The black beast's fist whiffed on the air, however, as Val had swiftly moved closer to Calsifer. Calsifer was unable to react to such speed as Val placed her hand upon the blue glowing Water Seal embedded in Calsifer's chest.

"This doesn't belong to you," Val stated before she gripped onto the Water Seal and violently ripped it from the beast's chest. Calsifer shrieked again while a faint blue mist rose from all over his body.

"Damn you, damn you, damn you, DAMN YOU!" Calsifer shouted and grabbed at Val with his other hand. Calsifer missed once more as Val had moved behind the black beast. Val knelt down to the pool of water and casually started to clean the Water Seal. Calsifer was beginning to lose its temper as it started screeching and thrashing more in anger. Val's lip twitched from all the noise.

"Argh, shut up."

In less than a second, Val's hair turned silver except for a single streak that remained black in the front. As her hair changed color, Iplitan felt his breath escape him and it made him collapse back onto the floor along with Yaksha. Calsifer turned its body to face Val's back with an arrogant grin.

"Did you do something, maggot? Was that breeze meant to harm me? HA! I have Behemoth's power! Your wind can't harm me!" Calsifer cackled while Val stood up and slid the Water Seal into her outfit to keep safe. She continued to ignore Calsifer as she examined her hair in the water and she smiled.

"Yep, mixing Dad's and Mom's hair was the best idea," she stated to herself. Calsifer gave up on screaming in anger and just lifted its arm to smash the girl where she stood. Before it could though, Val spoke louder.

"I'm surprised that you're still fixated on me. Don't you know your own curse?"

"Of course I do, maggot! So what?!" Calsifer snapped back and lifted his fist higher to really smash Val down until her next words stopped him.

"I'm saying, idiot, that what I just did wasn't aimed at you." As soon as Val's words left her mouth, Calsifer began to hear a cracking noise from behind him. Val didn't bother to turn around as she tied her hair into her usual ponytail. Calsifer did though and it turned its body around to see the black scales of Yaksha begin to break and fall off to reveal golden scales beneath them. Calsifer swung its fist towards the molting Yaksha, but was blocked by a plume of emerald flames that erupted from Yaksha's mouth.

Calsifer was blown backwards into the air before its forearm was bitten by Yaksha's powerful jaw. The black beast was then swung around before being sent into the floor just as it had done to Tarvanash. Val looked up at the dragon as the dragonic beast flapped its wings forcefully and swung off the remaining black scales.

"A magic that erases the air in the area around the caster. I had thought there was only one human who had it. Since myself and Yaksha feed off the surrounding mana for power, we wouldn't be able to absorb the water mana and would become mana deficient therefore breaking Yaksha's curse. But the power needed to do that on us is immense," Iplitan stated slowly as he watched Yaksha breath emerald flames down onto the fallen Calsifer. Val glanced over at the lion beast and smiled softly.

"I was given a little boost by a pal of yours," Val replied and then looked to see Calsifer rise back into the air slowly.

"Maggots, maggots, maggots! Who do you think you are to mess with me, human?!" Calsifer screamed towards Val. Val picked at her ear slightly and smirked. She removed her finger from her ear and a blue flame danced on the tip of her finger.

"Just the hometown arsonist."


	22. Chapter 21 - Memento Mori

**Author's Note: Enjoy! ... What, you thought I'd say something else?**

* * *

**Chapter 21 – Memento Mori**

* * *

Val smirked as she watched Calsifer quiver in rage towards her. The small fire on her fingertip went out before Val lowered her hand. The magician spun on her heel with a content look on her face.

"Alright, I'm done. Have fun, you all," she said nonchalantly. Iplitan felt his jaw uncontrollably drop as he stared in disbelief at the girl. The only one who didn't seem to care was Yaksha as the dragon roared and lunged at Calsifer. Calsifer's attention returned to the dragon biting and clawing at it while Iplitan focused on Val.

"Where are you going, Water Priestess?! Aid us in dispatching this monster! You have Noah's power after all!" Iplitan called over as he rose to his feet once more. Val turned her head back with an annoyed look on her face.

"Don't be stupid, cat. Do you know how much mana it took for that one flipping second of wind magic? It's ridiculous how dad could use this so much. I already used up all of the mana that snake gave me, there's nothing more. All I have left is enough to keep my hair like this," Val stated while she pointed to her silver and black hair.

"Who cares about your hair?! This monster is what ruined your life!" Iplitan snapped back, refusing to believe what he was hearing. Val's eye twitched and she jabbed a finger in Iplitan's direction.

"Never underestimate how much a woman can value her hair, cat! What's done is done! You should be thanking me for even bothering to waste that mana on that lizard!" Val snapped back, which made Iplitan flinch from how fierce Val's voice was. Val didn't let up there, however, as she snapped more. "Deal with your own problems! You can't seriously expect me to be any help when I'm spent just from getting that lizard healed!"

Iplitan closed his mouth when he couldn't think of anything to say in rebuttal. Val huffed under her breath before she snapped her fingers on the hand she used to point at the lion beast. The empty space beside her began to glow for a second. The glow vanished quickly and in its place was a girl wearing a black maid outfit. Both Val and Iplitan stared at the girl who smiled at Val.

"Aife, what are you wearing?" Val asked the smiling girl. Aife pursed her lips and made a cute noise.

"I thought it was cute!" she retorted and then pouted until Val waved the topic away.

"Whatever, just get me something to wear and then help that cat beat up that black thing," Val ordered and Aife nodded her head slowly while she stared at Val to think of what clothes to get. Iplitan stared at the girl until Val spoke to him. "This is Aife, a Nasod. She'll be more help than me."

"On my honor as Code Ophelia, I will assist you as best I can!" Aife stated cheerfully with a playful salute.

"There you have it, cat. Now I'm gonna go hang out at Helputt's house to recover. Pep and Fen can handle any war on their own," Val said with a confident smile. Aife twitched in guilt when she heard that and her body shook as she opened her mouth.

"U-Um... About that..."

Val turned her head in confusion to look at the nervous Nasod. Aife trembled like a newborn fawn before she spoke again.

* * *

Joaquin panted loudly as he dropped Kyou down in the dirt. The Glitter tried to catch his breath before he reached into his pocket and took out a small red pellet. Joaquin lit the pellet on fire and then launched it into the air. The pellet exploded into a small red cloud of smoke to signal their location.

"Who are you calling for?" Myraide questioned suspiciously until she was answered by a loud howl. Joaquin grinned happily as Berthe landed on the ground in front of them. Kyou clambered to her feet and spat some dirt out after she snapped out of her trance.

"What happened?" she asked but wasn't given an answer as Joaquin addressed Berthe instead.

"Hey, mutt, where's Algid?" Joaquin questioned the demon who just shrugged his beastly shoulders.

"Do I look like his parent or something, Glitter? Seriously, you people think you can all just order me around-" Berthe started to say until a chuckle made his mouth clam shut. Myraide perked up as Zael climbed off Berthe's back slowly.

"Don't be like that, I'm grateful to run into you on my way back," Zael said happily while the demon clearly looked frightened by him. Myraide ignored this and rushed over to Zael and flung her arms around him.

"Z-Zael! Our baby is...!" she started to wail, but was unable to finish before her words turned into sobs. Zael put a hand on her back as he frowned sadly.

"So Calsifer did come back..." he muttered softly. Joaquin perked up when he caught this and looked at the man.

"What do you know, human?" the Glitter asked sternly and pointed at Zael accusingly. "How do you know about Calsifer?!"

Zael looked at the Glitter as his wife continued to cry against his chest. With a sigh, Zael replied to Joaquin.

"I come from a tribe in Sander that watched over Behemoth. When I was little, something inside Behemoth's body began to make him rampage. The chieftain at the time removed it and gave it to me so I could take it far away. That thing being what remained of Calsifer. Calsifer then latched onto my body and fed off my mana," Zael explained while the Glitter and Kyou listened in silence.

"I believe it's also responsible for making Rod Ross disappear so that I would have a child and give it a better place to resurrect from. Though that action seems to have messed you up, Miss Kyou," Zael added with a sad apologetic nod to the girl. Kyou brushed it and sighed.

"Honestly, there's nothing to do about it now. I have a nasty habit of being caught up in thinking of what things should be like if something didn't happen," she grumbled, but her thoughts betrayed her as she was caught up in thinking of what Calsifer had said to them. Joaquin was deep in thought as well as he tapped his cane against the dirt.

"If Calsifer truly has control over a time keeper, it would stand to reason that it knew of what the future would bring, so it manipulated the events to come to suit itself. Any way we look at this, all of your problems were started by that monster," Joaquin reasoned briskly and then took out what appeared to be a purple gnarly fruit from his coat and started to eat it. Kyou was vaguely reminded of Val as she watched the Glitter's actions but she fought very hard to not comment about it.

Myraide's sobbing ceased before she pushed herself slowly off Zael's chest. Zael looked down to her just in time get slapped roughly across the face by Myraide. He winced in pain but said nothing as he mentally told himself he deserved that.

"Why... Why didn't you tell me any of this?!" Myraide cried out and started to hit Zael in the chest repeatedly. Her tears had resumed as she beat on her husband's chest in frustration. Zael couldn't say anything to defend himself as he took the hits. Joaquin adjusted his goggles as Myraide slowly stopped her fists and slumped against Zael to cry harder. Zael gingerly placed a hand on the back of Myraide's head as he whispered apologies over and over again.

_Beep. _

Everyone jolted at the sudden noise that shattered the moment. They all looked down to see the small metal frame of Prit. The little Nasod had somehow made it to them without alerting anyone until it wanted to. Prit beeped a couple more times to which Joaquin's jaw dropped.

"Seriously?!" he yelled in astonishment. Kyou looked at the Glitter in surprise that he could understand the Nasod like Val could.

"Since when did a Glitter understand beeps?" Kyou asked with a sly grin. Joaquin huffed at the obvious provocation and wagged a finger at Kyou.

"Shut up, wench. I only studied them to defeat that stupid wench!" Joaquin snapped at her and then huffed again. "And this little thing just ordered us to stay here and not move!"

"Huh? Why would Prit do that?" Kyou asked with a tilt of her head. Joaquin grimaced while Prit beeped a few more times. Joaquin's grimace soured faster with each beep until he finally spoke.

"Because this thing is saying that Hamel will soon burn blue," Joaquin stated and then howled in pain after the top of Prit's body opened up and shot an empty clear bottle at the Glitter's head. Kyou looked at the bottle's label of two circling arrows and her face went deathly pale in realization of what the bottle used to contain.

* * *

Fot angrily slammed his fist against the side of a building he stood by as his demons continued to stream into the city. A snake demon similar to the one with him on the deck of his ship slithered over to report to him.

"Masssster Fot, we've taken eighty percent of the city. Victory is at hand," the demon stated, but jumped back when Fot glared lividly at it.

"Not enough. Call the generals to me. I will destroy that mansion myself!" Fot snarled scathingly. The demon trembled in fear but did not move. Fot glared at it for it to move, but the demon just trembled harder.

"A-About that... Massster Fot, we've lost contact with the generals. We lost General Shafer about half an hour ago. General Lilli reported that 'she got bored and left'. The last eighteen generals vanished all at once just minutes ago" the demon reported and quickly ducked to avoid any retaliation for the bad news. Fot did not move. He only glared at the demon before he snarled.

"Take me to where they were last," he ordered coldly and drew his sword to the demon's head. The snake demon obeyed immediately and started to slither away. Fot followed the scared demon to a section of the town that had been destroyed. Rubble lay around the two as Fot looked for any sign of the generals. Just as Fot was about to move on, his body went rigid from a sudden pressure upon his body.

The surrounding rubble burst into flames as blue as the ocean, encircling the area to keep him from escaping. The demon that was with Fot was unlucky enough to get caught in the flames. With a loud bone-chilling screech, the demon erupted into flames that ate away at its body maliciously. Fot felt a presence on the large pile of rubble next to him, but he could not lift his head. His head refused to move as his body locked up in a fear he had only felt from Lyrissa.

"Dual pupils, large sword, and commands demons. It must be you." Fot forced his head upwards finally to see who stood on the rubble. Fot's eyes widened when he saw not the girl, but the eighteen burning bodies impaled on pieces of rubble behind her. The girl stared down at the man with purple eyes that burned with rage yet her face was as calm as the sea.

"And you are...?" Fot managed to spit out while he gripped his sword hilt tightly with sweaty palms. The girl lowered the hood of her black jacket to let her silver and black hair glimmer in the blue flames. Val said nothing as she flexed her right hand slowly. Fot couldn't react in time as Val suddenly appeared next to him with her right hand grasped onto his face tightly. Val forced the man's head backwards and slammed it against the ground roughly.

Fot's eyes shook from the shock of the force. Val's right hand released his face but then slammed down against it in a rage-filled punch. Blue flames licked at Val's fist as she repeatedly beat down on the man's face until he could move again. Fot grabbed Val by the wrist and pushed her to the side to give himself time to stand up.

"You wench. No, rather," he paused as he glared at Val. Val had staggered from being pushed away, but righted herself fast to glare back at the man. Fot spat a wad of blood out of his mouth. His eyes moved to the blue flames and he scowled under his breath, "Monster."

Val's body twitched at that word. She then did something Fot didn't expect from her. Val grinned widely and laughed. Fot was slightly unnerved by the girl's response to being called a monster and backed away slightly. Val ran a hand through her bangs and let out a long sigh.

"Ah, I haven't laughed like that in a while."

Val watched the blue flames dance around them, eating at the rubble violently.

"Blue flames. Fire mixed with the purifying element of water to create a force that harms only those corrupted. But there's another kind of blue flame. Blue flames are also the hottest flames that are created when fire is mixed with wind. A weapon fit for a monster like me," Val spoke slowly. Fot buckled a bit when he felt the back of his neck drip with sweat as he started to feel the heat. Val didn't have a drop of sweat as she looked to Fot coldly.

Fot raised his sword and turned it towards Val. Ice began to form along the blade before he swung the sword at Val's head. Val did not flinch in the slightest as the blade was engulfed by her flames that erupted around the steel. Fot hissed from the heated steel against his palms and released his sword.

He watched in shock as his sword was eaten by the flames as if it were made of wood. Fot encased his right fist in ice and tried to punch Val, but the flames easily melted away his ice and seared his hand. As he grasped his burnt hand, Fot cried out in agony to deaf ears. Val ignored the man's pain and closed her eyes slowly.

"You're right, I am a monster. I left my friend alone when I knew she couldn't fight for long," Val began to speak and the flames around them started to grow in response. Fot felt a creeping terror fill his body but kept his attention on Val. Val's eyes grew heated as she balled her hands into fists, clenching them so tightly that they began to bleed.

"If being a monster is what it takes to reduce scum like you to ash, then I'll be as monstrous as I can be!" Val shouted angrily, the flames reacting violently. Fot raised an arm to shield his face from the spitting embers that grew hotter. Fot's eyes widened as he thought he saw the flames behind Val come together to form a giant monstrous body. His body trembled at the sight of Val with the flames behind her.

Fear, an emotion not foreign to Fot, but he had only felt it once before when he first met a girl with eyes of red and blue. To feel such an emotion facing this girl before him, Fot felt a different kind of fear. Lyrissa had made Fot feel that he must serve her or perish. But the girl in front of Fot who looked upon him with such hatred gave no such option. The flames behind Val rose above him and Fot slowly lifted his head to follow them. Fot's knees buckled. He knew there was only one choice being given to him as the flames cascaded down onto him.

Perish.


	23. Chapter 22 - End of Rust

**Author's Note: With this, the Hamel arc is over, though we still have a lot more to do! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 22 – End of Rust**

* * *

Lyrissa looked rightly pissed off as she glared at the masked man who stood before her. The man didn't seem happy either while his foot smashed pieces of a glass orb he had been carrying.

"What happened? You said there was no way for us to lose," Lyrissa spat out angrily. The masked man put a hand to his mask and dragged his fingers slowly down as if to tear off his skin had he not been masked.

"There was an unforeseen interference from an old beast. Relax, Ignia, this mistake will be rectified-" Before the man could finish talking, a plume of black flames roared at him. The masked man shielded his face with his arm before the flames died down.

"Never call me that disgusting name," Lyrissa seethed, her eyes alight in pure hatred towards the masked man. He slowly lowered his arm and nodded slowly.

"My apologies. Do not fear, I will fix this error immediately." With that, the masked man quickly vanished to avoid any further outburst from the girl on the throne. Lyrissa clenched her teeth tightly as she brought her hands up to grip her forearms.

"I'm not her anymore..."

* * *

Val panted under her breath slowly while surveying the burnt body of Fot. His skin and bones were charred away and all that remained was his armor, strangely in pristine condition. The blue flames that ate away at the surrounding rubble slowly died down when Val's hair faded back to a solid black.

"I used too much mana," she muttered weakly before she fell to her knees. Val stared down at a simple pebble as her eyes welled up with tears. Her fingers curled into fists as she started to cry. Her crying was short-lived though as a small cube fell next to her and onto Fot's armor. Val glanced over at the cube and her eyes immediately widened. The magician pushed herself away as hard as she could just before the cube exploded.

At Helputt's mansion, Helputt rubbed his head in pain as he looked out at the damages surrounding him. Pep was behind him as she tried to maintain the most innocent of expressions when Helputt grumbled about not knowing why his head hurt.

"Blast it, what happened?! What was with all those flames over in Resiam?" he cursed under his breath while he turned to address Pep. "You wouldn't happen to know, would you?"

"I know nothing about why your head hurts- I mean! The flame's mana signature belongs to Miss Val!" Pep quickly stated to keep the topic off Helputt's head. Helputt rubbed his head some more and looked over in the direction of Resiam. Pep tried to keep a smile on as she watched Helputt, but her smile vanished in an instant when something alerted her.

"Sir Helputt, get inside now!" Pep ordered and grabbed the beefy man by the back of his neck. With a speedy turn of her body, Pep threw Helputt through the doorway of his mansion, which ended up shattering his mahogany doors. It took Helputt a moment to realize he had been thrown.

"What was that for?" he snapped angrily until a cube fell to the ground where he had been standing outside. As soon as the cube hit the ground it exploded with a violent flash. Helputt shielded his eyes, but he could hear his mansion shudder from the blast. When he opened his eyes again, he saw that Pep had stood outside with her tonfa blades out and a light blue energy shield in front of her to lessen the blast.

Over by where Myraide and her group was, a similar explosion took place, but a large blue energy shield stronger than Pep's lessened the blast. Kyou looked around for the source of the blast and shield, but when she couldn't find it, she looked over to Myraide.

"Is everyone alright?" she asked just before the Hall of Water exploded. Iplitan looked shocked as he, Tarvanash, and Yaksha were each shielded by a blue energy as well. Aife let out a held breath before she smiled faintly. The walls and ceiling of the great room had been torn away, but there was no damage to the Water El or to them. Calsifer was less lucky as he screamed loudly, his right side ripped away by the blast.

"Who did this?! Which of you maggots did this?!" the beast roared while it used its intact left claw to grasp at its missing right side. Calsifer's head twisted upwards and he roared again. "Maggot dog that bites the hand that fed! How dare you!"

"Hmph, so it was you, Calsifer." Everyone in Hamel could hear the voice speak. Kyou's body stiffened when she heard it. Her eyes widened slowly before she tilted her head up to see someone stand in mid-air over Hamel, more cubes in his outstretched hand. Calsifer, though, was already en route to the person with its mouth wide open.

"How dare you try to kill me not once, but twice, maggot dog!" the beast screeched as its body started to reform. The masked man looked at Calsifer with his one golden eye and tossed the cubes he held at the beast. Calsifer flinched and quickly shot away to avoid the cubes. The small cubes fell harmlessly onto the city before not-so-harmlessly exploding in a burst of light.

"Ha! Nice try, maggot dog! You couldn't kill me when I was inside my unborn host, what makes you so sure you can kill me now?!" Calsifer sneered, but the masked man didn't seem riled at all.

"So you were aware it was me. Hmph, that child was a failure indeed," he commented calmly as more cubes formed in his hand. Calsifer laughed haughtily as he grinned at the man.

"Oh, I was truly worried! I wouldn't have survived if it hadn't been for that stupid woman saving her child! Too bad you failed! Just like how you fail everything, maggot dog!" Calsifer jeered and began laughing until a cube materialized around him. Calsifer's laughter was cut short by the masked man.

"I always hated your love for that word." With a snap of his fingers, the cube exploded in a larger array of light that engulfed the beast of darkness. When the lights dissipated, nothing was left, but the man still scowled. "He got away."

The man looked down towards the city and perked up when he felt something whiz by his head. He turned his head to follow it and paused when he saw Kyou stand on her staff in mid-air.

"Well now, I was hoping to avoid you," he spoke, but Kyou ignored it.

"Why?" she softly asked as she stared at the mask. The masked man used his empty hand to poke at his mask with a chuckle.

"Oh, is this appearance disturbing? My apologies, the flames from that failure lizard were stronger than I imagined. Not even restarting my time could rid me of these blasted injuries. Even my hair was seared white. Dragons truly are a dangerous species," the masked man spoke without a hint of tension. Kyou trembled as she clenched her fists tightly.

"Why didn't you tell me you were alive? I could have helped you-" Kyou started to speak until the masked man cut in.

"Oh, Kyou. I truly do regret saving you from that disease. If I could see the future of us time keepers I would have surely done away with a failure like you from the start." His words cut deep into Kyou and made her trembling increase. Kyou's lip quivered as she bit it lightly.

"You're not him..." Kyou muttered, but the masked man just chuckled.

"I most assuredly am," he replied and reached for his mask. Kyou watched in horror as the masked man removed his mask to expose the burns that covered his face. Even with the burns, Kyou could still recognize him though.

"Mase," she whispered as he put the mask back on to cover the burns.

"Hello, Kyou. It's about time I got rid of your annoying existence," Mase said before a cube formed around Kyou. Kyou jolted as she tried to escape, but Mase snapped his fingers before the cube had even finished forming. With a louder explosion than the previous ones, the cube erupted into a stream of light. Mase hummed softly as he stared into the light solemnly. "And good-bye, this useless emotion."

Mase turned his head away from the light just before his shoulder was pierced by a beam of light. He looked into the light to see the slim blade of what appeared to be a rapier poking through the brightness, but when he tried to grab it, his hand slipped through the blade like it wasn't even there.

"Grand Scale: Lux Finem."

The light from Mase's explosion was suddenly blown away to reveal Kyou still standing with the rapier held in her raised hand. Her hair had turned a golden blonde with her clothes changed to a pearly white. Mase's eye widened in surprise as Kyou drew the rapier's blade from his shoulder. Blood dripped from the tip of the rapier, but Kyou paid it no mind as she pointed the blade at Mase's mask.

"How can you use that?!" Mase cried out in pain before he started to materialize another cube around Kyou. Kyou stared at him with tears running down her face, yet no emotion showed in her eyes. Light began to gather in her blade as she gripped the hilt tightly.

"Grand Scale," she spoke without hesitation, the cube blown away from her as Mase's eye widened further. Kyou paused for only a split second to close her eyes. The light from her rapier grew brighter and more refined before it engulfed them both.

"Mortem In Lux."

* * *

_Imperial year 632: The demon's invasion of Hamel was thwarted by the collaboration between Velder and Hamel. Though off the records, Velder had little part in such an act, the truth of the matter would have scarred Velder's king greatly as all he had done was hide within the Colossus of Hamel's mansion. The people of Hamel who had witnessed the final acts of the war knew the truth though. They knew without a shred of doubt who the blue flames had belonged to, as they had once shunned its very existence. Though none would know of what happened in the sky and Hall of Water._

* * *

Amongst the rubble of Resiam, Kyou lay with her eyes closed and breath shallow. A shadow loomed over her head, which made the girl stir ever so slightly. A pair of scratched and bruised hands grabbed Kyou by the arm and pulled her up to her feet. Kyou was held up by the person who scowled under her breath.

"I swear, it's either go big or go home with you," Val grumbled lightly as she began limping away with a bloody leg. Kyou didn't smile, but she opened her eyes a crack to register to herself that she was in fact alive. A single tear rolled down her cheek before she whispered,

"I couldn't do it."

"Argh, shut up. If you're awake then carry your own dead weight," Val muttered bitterly but continued to drag herself and Kyou ahead. Kyou stayed quiet and closed her eyes slowly. The corner of her lip twitched upwards as she weakly spoke.

"Shush, I'm enjoying the payback from Eltrion."

* * *

The waves crashed upon the shore on the outskirts of Hamel as someone crawled out of the surf and onto the sand. A broken mask washed up next to the body as he coughed up water and blood.

"That damned failure actually used it," Mase growled bitterly as he tried to move his body but failed. He lay there for a few seconds before he heard the sound of hands clapping. Mase moved his eyes up to try and see who was clapping, but he soon wished he hadn't.

"That was a splendid attempt, _yes it was_! You had me on the edge of my seat, _yes you did_!" the clapping person stated with a joyous tone. Mase's eyes quivered in utter fear while a cold sweat covered his body.

"Wh-What are you doing here, Demon King?!" Mase asked, each word he spoke shook as the dark-skinned man crossed his thick arms over his chest. Though his clothes appeared far more casual than to be expected. A simple green floral t-shirt with shorts and sandals were all the man wore, yet the fear Mase showed was real.

"I came to watch the show, _yes I did_!" he responded with a laugh. The man bent down and grinned in Mase's face as he stared into Mase's golden eye with his beady black eyes. "I am quite surprised though that you failed, _yes I am_!"

"I-I didn't fail! All we need to do is acquire the key and peace will rein!" Mase stated, his mouth forming a grin. The dark-skinned man seemed disappointed in his answer though.

"So this is what happens to a man who lives with Calsifer's curse's side effect for this long, _yes it is_. Your obsession with peace has driven you to discard all feelings for others, _yes it has_." Mase couldn't understand what the man was talking about as the tall man straightened up and let out a sad sigh.

"You've even gone so far as to warp a human's existence just to kill Calsifer, _yes you have_."

"Wh-What do you mean, Lord Demon King? All I did was use Calsifer's curse to make her mana uncontrollable so she'd die when born thus get rid of that blasted beast!" Mase shouted in anger, but quickly remembered whom he spoke to and clamped his mouth shut. The dark man stared down coldly at Mase and lifted a hefty booted foot onto Mase's burnt face. Mase's body went rigid as the man pressed his boot down upon Mase's face.

"L-Lord Darkseab, please! What can one human girl do to you?!" Mase tried to reason, but the force of the boot only increased. Darkseab stared down at the writhing body of Mase and let out a snort. With that, he lifted his boot off Mase's face and chuckled at the man's pained expression.

"It seems you and Calsifer have both failed to understand that girl's existence, _yes you have_. It is no coincidence that you two were drawn to her, _yes you were_. Calsifer sought a body capable of feeding him mana to resurrect himself and you altered her mana to try and kill off Calsifer inside of her, _yes you did_."

The man Darkseab lifted Mase to his feet with a single hand and then looked off in the direction of Hamel. Mase looked as well but then jolted when Darkseab let out a breath and the shore shook violently.

"Even in death you defy me, Luciela, _yes you do_."


	24. Chapter 23 - If I Never Met You

**Author's Note: It's funny how I keep planning .5 chapters and they then become actual chapters. Like 24 will be... Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 23 – If I Never Met You**

* * *

Kyou groaned loudly as she leaned against the wall that surrounded Helputt's mansion. It had been a week since the invasion's end, and Kyou still nursed bandages along her arms. Though that hadn't stopped her from assisting in the reconstruction, which she easily wowed everyone with. The buildings that had been destroyed around the mansion as well as half of Resiam were back to normal as if never broken. Even the destroyed Hall of Water was rebuilt with Kyou's help.

"Thanks for all your hard work," Orerries spoke when she walked over to check on Kyou. Kyou waved it off and winced in pain.

"If you want to thank me, get me some water instead of this dumb medal," Kyou said with a sharp edge to her tone as she poked at a gold medal around her neck. Orerries buckled a little to Kyou's tone and hurriedly went to fetch some water. Kyou huffed bitterly and leaned her head on her hand until she remembered her pain and groaned again. Orerries went into the mansion and was stopped by Helputt when he noticed her.

"You seem to be in high spirits, princess. Think you could do an errand for me?" he asked, but Orerries quickly shook her head.

"I need to get some water for Miss Time Keeper-"

"I'll handle that. This is more important," Helputt cut in and held up a flat black box tied by a red and gold ribbon. Orerries flinched when she saw the box and slowly took it from the bulky man. Helputt rubbed his neck in embarrassment, his face reddening a bit. "I forgot to deliver this yesterday with the other medals. Do you mind?"

"I-I'll do this!" Orerries said quickly and ran off with the box even faster than she had entered the mansion. Helputt laughed while his face went back to its normal color.

"What a transparent girl," he commented before he went to the kitchen to fetch the water.

* * *

Orerries ran along the dirt path until she came to the house by the water. Her eyes lifted to look upon the temple towering the small house. The princess stared at the statues that stood before the temple's entrance, each armed with a large hammer. Orerries tore her eyes away from the temple to focus back on her errand. She quickly ran to the house's door and politely knocked. The door opened a minute later with a rather disheveled Myraide on the other side.

"Oh, it's just you, princess. Can I help you with something?" Myraide asked, her voice full of annoyance. Orerries tried her best not to think of why as she spoke.

"I was sent here by Sir Helputt to deliver something to Miss Val, but..." Orerries trailed off as she sadly frowned. Myraide understood and moved out of the way to let Orerries inside.

"Val's been holed up in her room the entire week. Good luck getting in." Orerries paused at Myraide's wording, but when she went up the stairs, she immediately saw why at the end of the corridor. Piles of books filled the hallway in front of Val's door, completely blocking anyone from entering. Orerries glanced behind her to make sure Myraide hadn't followed her before she whispered under her breath.

"Ferdinand, make a path."

The Nasod instantly appeared and did as he was ordered. With the books now neatly stacked against the walls, the door was free to access. Since his job was done, Ferdinand vanished into thin air when Orerries approached the door. The door swung open easily, as books were pressuring it to open regardless. Orerries slowly stepped over the piles of books to enter the room.

The inside of the room made the earlier mess seem tidy as there were books everywhere in the room. Orerries stood on the tips of her toes to see over one pile in order to find Val at her desk with her head down on her arms. Without knocking over too many books, Orerries weaved between the piles to reach the desk. Val was fast asleep with a book open underneath her arms.

Orerries couldn't understand the book's contents, but her eyes drifted to Val's black hair and softly ran two of her fingers through the smooth hair. The princess jerked back when Val stirred and opened her eyes sleepily.

"Hmm? Oh, it's the princess," Val murmured and slowly lifted her head, her eyes noticeably red. Orerries noticed the several tear stains on the book beneath Val, but didn't want to say anything to draw attention to it. Val rubbed her eyes gently and then closed the book to hide any evidence of crying. "What did you need?"

Orerries didn't say anything, but held the flat black box to Val. Val took the box gingerly and opened it to see a small piece of paper on top of a golden medal. The medal had Hamel's symbol engraved onto it, but there was a carving not on any other medal given out that week. It was a carving of a wolf's head. Val looked at the paper to read what was written in perfect penmanship.

_In honor of her services to the Princess of Shura and defending the citizens of Hamel, I, Sir Helputt Seiker, with the blessing of Princess Orerries Shuren, award this Medal of Honor and title of Hamel's Guardian to Lady Fenrir. May her heroics be forever remembered._

Val's hands trembled greatly as she read the paper over and over again, her eyes welling up with tears again. Orerries bit her bottom lip lightly as she stared at the medal.

"I'm sorry it was all I could do to honor her," she whispered sadly. The paper suddenly fell from Val's hands, and Orerries jolted in surprise when Val jumped from her chair and hugged her tightly. Orerries could hear Val murmuring a string of 'thank yous' between sobs, and she gently patted Val's back with her cheeks slightly red.

"Um, Miss Val-"

"Big trouble!" Orerries clamped her mouth shut when the sudden scream echoed through the house. Val lifted her head to the noise and quickly let go of the princess. Orerries was more than happy to get out of the situation as the two left the room to speed downstairs to see Minerva panting heavily at the front door.

"What's wrong, grandma?" Val asked in concern that the old woman may collapse at any moment. Minerva panted weakly as she was helped into a chair by Val. Myraide seemed disinterested as she sat at the table, almost like she didn't notice them at all.

"Your father... is turning himself in as the one who destroyed Hamel!" Minerva said between breaths. Val froze in shock while Orerries put a hand to her mouth slowly.

"But why?! He didn't do anything!" Val objected, but was answered by a shrill laugh from the other side of the table.

"Didn't do anything?! He's been lying to us since the first day!" Myraide snapped angrily and she gripped the table tightly. "It's his fault all this happened! If only we never met!"

Minerva looked towards her daughter in sadness, but she and Orerries perked up when Val stepped closer to Myraide. Myraide had her head down and didn't see her daughter approach until she was right next to her. The former priestess lifted her head to see what her daughter wanted, but nobody expected the first thing Val did was punch her mother right in the side of her face.

Minerva's jaw dropped in utter disbelief as she watched Myraide fall to the ground painfully. Myraide looked stunned for a few seconds until she realized what had happened.

"How dare you hit your mother!" she snapped lividly at Val, but Myraide was quickly cut off by Val's response. Even Orerries and Minerva seemed to shrink away from Val's voice.

"SHUT UP! My mother would never say such a selfish thing! You want to have never met him?! Well screw you! If you hadn't, I wouldn't be here! So what if he lied?! Everyone lies! Even if they can't lie, they'll lie!" Val shouted angrily, clenching her fists tighter as she glared down at her mother. Orerries felt her heart sink a bit when she heard Val's last line, knowing full well who Val was referring to. Val had begun to cry again, but her anger kept going.

"You selfish pricks! I'm fine with how I grew up! I didn't care what people thought of me either! Fenrir didn't care either... she didn't...!" Val couldn't finish her sentence as her tears grew too great to speak through. Orerries took a slight step forward to comfort Val, but flinched away when Val spun on her heel and ran straight out the door. Myraide said nothing as she sat on the floor with her head hung. No one in the room dared to speak or move until Minerva finally stood from her chair and stepped closer to Myraide.

"If the little one hadn't said all that, I would have," Minerva spoke sternly and hit the bottom of her hand gently onto Myraide's head. Minerva turned to look at Orerries and she smiled softly to the girl. "Let's go make sure the little one doesn't do something crazy."

* * *

Helputt sat at the head of the court room, flanked by two other men as they all stared down at Zael whom stood before them. The bulky man let out a sigh while he looked at the accused. Zael didn't return the look as he kept his head down, his hand shackled together.

"You really wish to accept punishment for the charge on you back then? It's been twenty-nine years, Zael. We can't pass judgment on you for something you didn't do this time or for something that old," Helputt stated with a look to the men with him. On his left was an elderly man dressed in a full navy uniform and stern look. On his right was Magnum, who was exceptionally alert today with short glances towards the elderly man across from him.

"I brought the monster to Hamel. I deserve this," Zael stated slowly, refusing to lift his head as he stared down at his shackles. Helputt turned his head to the elderly man and motioned to him.

"Sir Socrates, as you were the fleet admiral of the time and currently only remaining council member from that time, the judgment of this case is yours," Helputt stated while trying to remain calm even though one of his hands was tightly clenched onto his thigh. The former admiral looked down at Zael and narrowed his eyes slightly.

"The details of the supposed crime back then were sealed by Lord Navarre Seiker. It is impossible to bring them back out now. As for the supposed crime of bringing a monster to Hamel, there will be no punishment," Socrates spoke calmly and then closed his eyes to relax in his chair. Zael finally lifted his head at that verdict, but he wasn't pleased by it. Behind Helputt, Chung silently stepped closer to his father to whisper something in his ear.

"What do you mean 'no punishment'?! It's my fault!" Zael started to argue, but was hushed when Helputt raised a hand.

"However, there will be a punishment for one crime you did commit," Helputt interjected. Zael stared at the bulky man, almost appearing happy to be punished for something. Helputt's sudden smile, though, made Zael pause in confusion.

"Zael Abendroth, you are hereby found guilty of trying to accept the crimes of the war criminal 'Azrael the Reaper' and the crime of trying to abandon your family to do so. Your punishment is currently on their way down the hallway."

"What do you-" Zael was cut off by the courtroom's doors as they swung open. Zael turned his head to see who had come, but all he saw was a close-up of Val's fist before it sank into his face brutally. Zael hit the floor hard, but was given no time to recover as Val grabbed him by the collar and started to punch him repeatedly.

"You! Stupid! Adults! Why do you two have to be so selfish?!" Val shouted angrily as she beat on her father. Helputt couldn't hold back anymore and started to laugh loudly. Socrates seemed slightly annoyed at the beating, but said nothing as looked to Magnum. Magnum jolted as he had begun to slouch a tad.

"You better not be getting any ideas, Magnum," Socrates warned, but Magnum quickly shook his head.

"Of course not, father! Would never dream of it!" he refuted almost as if he had thought of it briefly.

"I'm sorry!" Zael wailed repeatedly between beatings, but that only made Val punch him harder.

"Stop apologizing when you've done nothing wrong!" Val shouted and didn't stop punching Zael until a hand was placed on her shoulder.

"Enough, Val." Val turned her head to see her mother looking down at them, her cheek still red from the punch Val gave her. Myraide pulled the girl off of Zael and then looked down at Zael coldly.

"M-Myraide, I'm..." Zael started to say, but stopped himself when he caught what he was about to say again. His eyes moved to Myraide's cheek and his face twinged in guilt. "Wh-What happened to your face?"

"The same that happened to yours," Myraide stated calmly before she cracked her knuckles. Zael's face went deathly pale before it was Myraide's turn to punch him over and over again. Val let out a held breath and smiled as she watched her parents.

"That's better," she remarked as Minerva and Orerries entered the room. Helputt looked about ready to keel over from laughter as he pounded the table between laughs. Socrates stared at Val silently before he stood from the shaking table to approach her. Val looked to the former admiral as he stood in front of her. Without a word, Socrates held out a hand to her. Val slowly returned the gesture as she gingerly shook the man's hand.

"I had hoped to have said this earlier, but now is as good a time as any. On behalf of Hamel's citizens, I thank you, Valhalla Abendroth. And as a footnote, next time you punch something, turn your body with your hips. It'll help," Socrates said with a small, sly smile. Val nodded her head slowly, unused to being thanked like this.

Socrates let go of her hand and then motioned for Magnum to follow him as he walked out of the room. Magnum tipped his hat to Val as he passed her, silently giving his approval of her as well. Meanwhile, Zael cried his eyes out as his wife relentlessly continued to assault him.

"Please, stop hitting me!"

Myraide eventually did, but only because her hands began to hurt. After taking a moment to catch her breath, she looked down at the soon-to-be heavily bruised face of her husband.

"Never keep secrets from me again," she warned sternly. Zael gulped nervously and stuttered out.

"Can I confess something else before that?" he asked weakly. Myraide gripped his collar tightly but slowly released it. Val and Orerries watched as Myraide let her husband up and undid the shackles. Helputt had ceased laughing and he ushered Chung away. He was about to do the same to Val and Orerries, but Zael stopped him by holding a hand up to him. "They need to hear this too."

Val raised an eyebrow as she stared at her father's saddening expression. Zael opened his mouth and spilled his most important secret.


	25. Chapter 24 - Reaper and Priestess Part 1

**Author's Note: Turns out something that was supposed to be one chapter became two. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 24 – Reaper and Priestess Part 1**

* * *

**Sander, Alchemist House, Year 595**

It was a dark and stormy night, except it wasn't storming. It was just a dark night. Though it could have been storming for all the elderly woman inside the house cared as she poured over flasks and bottles of unmarked liquids. The woman pushed her glasses back up her face as they had been threatening to fall off her nose for a while now. She brushed a lock of lilac hair away from her wrinkled face before she let out a sigh.

"Not quite there yet, huhuhu..." the woman murmured to herself. She was about to begin mixing the liquids together when there was a knock on the door. Instead of doing the polite thing and answering the door, the elderly woman chose to ignore it and began to mix the liquids. A louder knock on the door made the woman's hands slip and drop the vials she had been holding.

As with most science mishaps, the vials exploded and made the elderly woman fall off her chair with a hefty thud on the floor. The knocking at the door continued as the woman pulled herself up onto her feet.

"Alright, alright!" she snapped angrily towards the door that immediately fell silent. While she murmured all sorts of nasty comments, the old lady limped towards the door and swung it open to see her visitor. When she did see who it was, the old woman's face paled.

"What are you doing here?!" she snapped quietly and looked around to make sure nobody else was outside. Before her was a cloaked woman with a black hood pulled over her silver hair.

"Vapor, please..." the cloaked woman pleaded softly as she handed the old woman a small, wrapped bundle. The elderly woman named Vapor knew immediately what the bundle was as soon as she held it. Vapor looked down at the black cloth and peeled part of it away to look upon a small baby's face.

"I'm not a daycare," Vapor wanted to say, but bit her tongue when she looked back up to see the cloaked woman's cheeks stained with tears. Vapor swallowed her pride and nodded her head slowly.

"What name did you give your child?" she asked quietly. The cloaked woman lifted a hand to clear her eyes before she spoke.

"Azrael."

With that, the cloaked woman stared upon her child once more before she moved closer and gently placed her forehead upon the baby's head. The baby shifted slightly upon the touch, but did not wake as its mother cried.

"Please forgive me for not being able to raise you," she whispered to the baby. After a few seconds of more tears, the mother lifted her head and looked to Vapor. Vapor nodded her head without a word, knowing what she wanted to say. The cloaked woman tugged her hood to make sure her face was hidden before she began to run away. Vapor let out a sigh and retreated back into her house.

The baby moved again, but this time Vapor heard its small hand hit against something else in the bundle. Delicately, Vapor fished out a small vial from next to the baby with the word 'payment' written along the glass. Vapor's eyes lit up at the vial filled with a smooth blue liquid. After she placed the vial down on her desk, she hurriedly rummaged through the house until she pulled out a worn out wooden crib for the baby.

"Emirate doesn't need it anymore, so you'll have it next," she told the baby and then chuckled at herself. Once she had made sure the baby was fine, she slipped back to her desk to continue making her potion.

* * *

**Sander, Caluso Tribe Village, Year 602**

"Frankly, I'm shocked," said a burly man with a thick brown beard and turban as he sat on the floor in front of a low table. Next to him sat a small girl with lilac hair who was calmly sipping her tea regardless of the man's shock. The man waited for a response, and when he realized he wasn't going to get one, he continued with what he was saying. "When you brought that boy here last year, I figured it was to get rid of him. But from what I've seen, it's not that, is it, Vapor?"

"Huhuhu, your instincts are as sharp as ever, Chief. I couldn't have everyone in the city know about him, and you were the only one I could think of to help his problem," the little girl Vapor explained as she drank her tea. The Chief lifted one of his large hands and grabbed hold of his own drinking mug before he took a long gulp of his drink.

"To have so much mana at his age though... It puts even my most seasoned warriors to shame. What sort of parents could he have to make such a boy?" the Chief wondered aloud. Vapor smiled wryly and chuckled at the Chief's confusion.

"How is the boy doing anyway?" Vapor asked, skillfully changing the subject before she reached for the teapot to refill her cup. The Chief stroked his beard with a long sigh.

"He's a troublemaker for sure. Even makes my own son Karu lose his temper. But he's strong. He's learned how to control his mana almost as if it were like breathing to him. He may be the only one who can purify Behemoth-"

The Chief was interrupted then by Vapor dropping the teapot with a crash. He looked to her with a stern look over breaking his things as she stared back at him in utter shock.

"You can't be serious! He's only seven!" she shouted, completely ignoring the tea that now covered the tabletop. The Chief closed his eyes and let out a sad sigh.

"Young he may be, he's stronger than our own priestess. He's our best chance at removing that thing that grows within Behemoth. I know it's rough, but if we don't do something, Behemoth is sure to suffer from it," the Chief stated and pushed himself up onto his feet. Vapor remained sitting as the Chief called for his aide. A minute later, the aide came with a young boy beside him.

"Big Sis!" the young boy cheered happily and ran over to Vapor. Without even a shred of restraint, he hugged Vapor tightly with a large smile on his face. Vapor's face twinged in guilt before she patted the young boy's head gently.

"Good to see you, Azrael," she said while regaining her calm look. Azrael sat down next to Vapor before he smiled up at the Chief.

"What did you need, Chief?"

"You will be accompanying me today into Behemoth," the Chief spoke curtly. Azrael's smile immediately vanished. He slowly looked at Vapor, but she avoided eye contact with him and kept her eyes to her cup. Azrael turned his head back the Chief, but said nothing as he stared at the bulky man. The Chief frowned as he looked down upon the child.

"It will be dangerous, but I have every faith in you, Azrael. I'll be waiting at the village entrance." The Chief turned away from the two and left the room quickly with his aide right behind him. Vapor remained silent for a moment before she reached into her sack and pulled out a small black book.

"Take this," she said as she slipped the book in Azrael's clothes. Azrael looked down at where Vapor had tucked the book under his top. His confusion was evident as Vapor drew in a shallow breath. "I was planning on giving it to you today anyway. Read it when you get the chance."

Vapor stood from the floor and patted Azrael's head gently. As she moved past him, she softly whispered in his ear.

"Do not lose hope."

Azrael turned his head to watch Vapor leave before he reluctantly headed the same direction the Chief had gone.

* * *

The air was damp and disgusting, which was to be expected from being inside of a giant beast like Behemoth. Azrael kept a hand over his nose as he did his best to follow the Chief and his aide deeper into the bowels of the beast. Well, it was more to the heart area, but it might as well have been the bowels. After a long trek through the insides of Behemoth, the Chief stopped in front of a large, green, pulsating, egg-shaped object.

"This is it," the Chief announced to his aide and Azrael. The Chief stood still as he gazed upon the object until his eyes fell to black erosion near the base. He lifted a hefty hand to motion to Azrael and then the erosion. "Concentrate your wind towards that. Try to remove it without damaging the core."

"O-Okay." Azrael gulped nervously and stepped towards the erosion, not noticing that the Chief and his aide stepped back. The little boy raised a hand slowly towards the black erosion and paused to let his breathing steady itself. The palm of his raised hand began to glow a mint green against the erosion. As the core felt the glow, it began to tremble slightly, but Azrael kept going.

_Oh? This is interesting._

Azrael flinched. He was sure he had just heard a voice that was not his own in his head. The glow from the boy's hand intensified, as did the shivering of the core.

_Trying to remove me? Your blood is screaming._

Azrael felt his body tremble at the voice. The erosion on the core started to shrink, which made the Chief and his aide gasp in excitement. Azrael did his best to keep his hand steady amidst the trembling that ran through his small body.

_Well, alright. If you insist._

The erosion shrank until it was a small circle. However, when Azrael's hand shook harder from his trembling, the erosion erupted from the core and latched onto the hand. Azrael let out a cry in shock, taking a step back as his hand, and soon his arm, was engulfed by the erosion.

"Kehahaha! Thank you, maggot! This mixed blood is just what I needed!" a voice from the erosion cackled out loud. Azrael continued to cry in agony as the erosion sank into his skin. The Chief and his aide jumped to Azrael's aid while the boy slowly lost consciousness.

Red. That was the only color Azrael could see when he slowly reopened his eyes. Everywhere he looked was red. The core, red. His hands, red. The floor, red. Azrael's eyes widened when he saw what appeared to be a severed foot next to him. The steady dripping was all the boy could hear. He looked down to his hands to see where the sound was coming from.

Blood stained his whole body, forcing the little boy to convulse once he realized it. Once he had settled down, Azrael took many deep breaths to calm himself. But that was when he noticed something strange. He was already calm. His heartbeat had not changed at all and his breathing was still regular. In fact, once he noticed this, he completely forgot why he was trying to calm himself in the first place.

Azrael lifted his foot and began a steady march back the way he had come. It would not be until later that other Caluso tribesmen would come to see why their leader had not returned. Though it would not be until later that they found out that the blood there only belonged to the Chief and his aide.

When the news reached the rest of Sander, people would forever remember it as the only time they will ever see Vapor cry. No one knew how the little boy made it out of the desert alone, but over the next year rumors of a young, silver-haired boy would reach the city of sand. Rumors of a heartless killer called "Azrael the Reaper". These rumors ran rampant throughout the continent of Fluone until one war that would start the snowball towards the end of the world.


	26. Chapter 25 - Reaper and Priestess Part 2

**Author's Note: So this was supposed to be the end of the flashback. Nope, I write too much. So enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 25 – Reaper and Priestess Part 2**

* * *

**Hamel, Seiker Mansion, Year 603**

"Helputt, put your back into it, you lazy oaf!" barked the orders of a large colossal man, his golden hair like a lion's mane. In front of him on the ground lay a far smaller boy of only thirteen years.

"Yes, Father!" the small boy stammered before he resumed his push-ups. The colossus of a father loomed over his son until he heard the courtyard's door open. The man stomped his foot to signal his son to stop as their guest trotted over.

"Still training hard in this time of war, Navarre?" the guest asked as he walked over with a small girl beside him. Navarre nodded his maned head curtly, never smiling. He placed his mighty right hand upon a golden bracelet adorned on his left wrist and stroked it slowly.

"We ship out this evening to end this silly war with Amoris Island," he stated while Helputt gasped for breath on the ground. Navarre's guest nodded slowly to the news and then held the little girl's hand.

"Be sure to wish them luck, Myraide," he spoke gently to her. The eleven year old girl looked up at her father and then turned her head to Navarre.

"Good luck, Lord Navarre!" she said cheerfully. Navarre's stern look softened ever so slightly as he stared down at the girl.

"It won't be without challenge. Our intelligence tells us Amoris has hired a mercenary to combat our officers," Navarre stated before he placed a hand upon little Myraide's head.

"Oh? Certainly a few mercenaries won't be trouble for the Lion," Myraide's father commented with a chuckle. Navarre's expression hardened once more and he ruffled Myraide's black hair.

"I don't like it. To hire mercenaries at this point in time would surely be telling us they've run out of options. So why would they? Unless the person hired is sure to win the war for them," Navarre stated gruffly and then crossed his arms over his chest. "Not to mention Amoris has made no effort to concealing the mercenary's identity."

Myraide's father watched as Navarre walked over to where a giant white cannon stood in the center of the courtyard. With a mighty heave, Navarre lifted the cannon with a single arm and rested it on his shoulder. Helputt watched his father in admiration of his strength.

"What lowly sellsword could possibly defeat you, Father?" Helputt asked with a grin, but his father didn't share the boy's enthusiasm.

"Helputt. Never underestimate your enemy. Be they a veteran or royalty, anyone who volunteers to kill cannot be looked down upon. Especially one called 'the Reaper'." Myraide blinked her eyes a few times and tilted her head in innocent confusion.

"What's a reaper?" she asked calmly. Her father looked down and took a knee to see her face better.

"A dangerous monster who kills without remorse. But there's no need to worry. Navarre won't let the monster hurt us," he explained with a soft smile. Myraide nodded her head slowly in response, a little scared by what her father had said.

"I hope they get rid of it," she mumbled quietly.

* * *

The sea was as calm as a bull prodded with a rod, which wasn't very calm at all. The warships tossed and turned from the raging waves. Navarre held strong on the deck of his ship, a strong grip on his giant cannon to keep himself righted on the sloping ship. Though the clouds above them were pitch black, not a drop of rain fell. Navarre's attention was towards the clouds, however, as between them and the titan of Hamel stood in mid-air a small boy with silver hair.

"This power... you can't possibly be human!" Navarre roared up at the child, but received nothing but an emotionless gaze from the youth's cold, dead eyes. Though it was dark due to the clouds, Navarre still noticed something wrong with the boy's appearance. There was a strange black erosion on the left side of the boy's face.

_Kill all the maggots._

Navarre flinched when he heard the voice in his head. It sounded demonic, but Navarre couldn't identify where it had come from. As soon as the voice left him, the boy raised a hand towards the ship Navarre was on. The wind around them began to swirl with a deathly coldness to it. The titan of Hamel braced himself upon the deck and pointed his cannon skywards towards the boy.

"I shall not allow you to harm my men, monster! Quantum Ballista, fire!" Navarre shouted against the wind around them. A bright blue glow erupted from Navarre's cannon straight towards the boy. The resounding explosion blew the clouds away and let the setting sun shine down on them before eventually sinking beneath the horizon. The door to the ship's deck creaked open slowly, allowing Helputt to nervously look out to see what happened.

Navarre stood tall, his right hand still gripped upon his cannon while the entirety of his armor on his right side was ripped apart. Helputt rushed to his father's side as the titan of a man fell to a knee.

"Father?! Are you okay?!" Helputt cried out but was held back by Navarre's left arm.

"Helputt, someone fell overboard. Go get them, but be careful," Navarre ordered as he stared ahead at where the silver-haired boy had been. Helputt was reluctant to leave his father's side, but slowly obeyed his orders. Helputt stripped off his armor and looked down into the ocean to scan it for the person his father told him to get. Once he spotted them, Helputt dove into the calming waters and emerged with the silver-haired boy slung on his back.

* * *

"Lord Navarre, you need to rest!" a doctor pleaded, but was unable to stop the man from walking into the holding cell of his ship. Myraide's father followed close behind with a sad look on his face. Navarre walked down the silent passageway until he came to a cell with two guards standing in front. He waved the guards away with his left hand as his right lay uselessly against his side.

"Doctor, examine him," Navarre ordered with a point of his finger to the silver-haired boy that lay shackled in the cell bed. The doctor grimaced sickly when he saw the erosion on the boy's face, but moved towards him as ordered.

"I-I'm not a specialist for this. The extent of my abilities is physical damage like your arm. I have no idea what this is," the doctor tried to explain, but Navarre's glare made the doctor shake in his boots. "R-Regardless, Lord Navarre! You need to rest! Your arm's muscles were severely damaged from using the Ballista!"

"Do not question me. We sail to Amoris to get their surrender. Now that their hired monster is down-"

_Who's down now?_

Navarre's eyes widened when a large black clawed arm suddenly emerged from the erosion on the boy's face. The claw swung towards the titan, but was repelled by a quick barrier from Myraide's father.

"The hell is that?!" the doctor screamed and ran away as fast as he could. Navarre bent his knees to be ready to spring into action as the claw swung again against the barrier. Myraide's father gritted his teeth with each blow to the barrier.

"Navarre, get away! I'll keep it up as long as I can!" he spoke amidst the maniacal laughter coming from the claw. The claw pulled back once more and swung down at the barrier with more force than before. Myraide's father froze as his barrier shattered, the claw continuing down towards his head. It never reached him, though, as Navarre had brought his left arm up to shield him.

That's when something strange happened. The golden bracelet on Navarre's wrist began to shine from coming in contact with the claw. Navarre flinched when the claw's voice screeched in agony, the claw beginning to steam as if burned by the touch. The claw slowly shrank away into the erosion, cursing out angrily.

_How does a human have his gold?!_

Navarre watched silently as the claw vanished into the black erosion. Once it had, he slipped the bracelet off his wrist and clasped it upon the boy's arm. Myraide's father bore witness as the erosion on the boy started to burn away once the bracelet was on.

"What kind of magic is this? Where in the world did you get such a thing, Navarre?" Myraide's father questioned, but Navarre only shook his head.

"It's nothing but an heirloom passed down in my family. I don't know what sort of power it holds, but for now it seems to have gotten rid of whatever that was," Navarre spoke while he kept an eye on the boy. "At least, I hope it has..."

* * *

_Imperial Year 603: Amoris Island surrenders to Hamel, becoming part of Hamel's territory. The citizens rejoice over the end of the war, many men return to their beloveds, returning anything given to them before they had left. It was here that the Hamel tradition of giving someone a token to return later began. It was also the year Hamel had the most recorded weddings._

* * *

Navarre sat at his office desk, his right arm still in a sling even though it had been two weeks since the war's end. A knock at his door made the titan lower his pen as he finished signing the last of his paperwork.

"Come in." The door swung open at his words, and Navarre straightened up when it was Myraide's father with two guards behind him.

"He's woken up," Myraide's father spoke and stepped aside to show Navarre the silver-haired boy standing between the guards, his wrists and ankles shackled and the gold bracelet snug around his upper arm. Navarre ushered them closer and took a look at the boy.

"What is your name?" Navarre asked, but didn't receive a response. The titan of Hamel let out a sigh and pulled open the drawer of his desk. He withdrew a small black book from inside and held it up for the boy to see. The boy noticeably twitched when he saw the book and tried to grab at it.

"Give it back! That's-"

"So you can talk. Name?" Navarre asked again while he placed the book down onto his desk. The boy bit his bottom lip and mumbled.

"Zael."

"You mean Azrael. Azrael the Reaper-"

"Don't call me that!" the boy yelled and was immediately pushed down to the floor and pinned by the guards. Navarre stood from his desk and signaled for the guards to let the boy back up. Zael glared angrily at Navarre as the titan calmly stared back.

"How do you feel?" Navarre suddenly asked, which took Zael aback. Zael's glare faltered at the strange question and he then fell silent. Navarre picked up the black book and handed it to the boy gently. While Zael hugged the book tightly, Navarre waved the guards out of the room so only he, Myraide's father, and Zael were left.

"What is that thing inside you?" Navarre asked once the guards were gone. Zael didn't answer, but he started to tremble, tears forming in his eyes.

"Dead... they're all dead..." Zael whispered quietly. Navarre lowered his eyes to the shackles. With a silent hand, Navarre unlocked the shackles and let them fall to the floor. Zael lifted his head to look at the titan of a man in confusion. Navarre stared back into Zael's eyes and sternly put his hand on the boy's little shoulder.

"Talk. Tell us everything."

So Zael did just that. Before he could stop himself, Zael began telling Navarre about Behemoth and the erosion. He spoke of his sleepless nights, plagued by visions of the dead. But what made Navarre most interested was when the young boy spoke of how he would black-out and awake to more death around him.

"Make it stop..." Zael murmured as tears rolled down his face. "You're strong, aren't you? Big Sis said strong people can do anything. Please, help me..."

"I cannot," Navarre said bluntly. Zael's face fell as he stared in disbelief at Navarre. Navarre continued to stare at the boy's face before he spoke again. "All I can do is let you have that bracelet. I don't know why, but it seems to be toxic to whatever this 'erosion' you speak of."

Zael's head lowered as he clutched at the small book tighter. Navarre looked at the book and narrowed his eyes.

"What is so special about that book? When I looked through it there was nothing written." Zael jerked at hearing that his book had been looked at, but when he lifted his head back up, he looked calm again.

"Big Sis made it for me. Only I can read it," Zael replied.

"Who is this 'Big Sis'?" Navarre questioned, but Zael only began to cry again. Navarre grimaced and lifted his hand from Zael's shoulder. He let out a pained sigh before he placed his hand over his face. "You handle this, I'm not good with kids..."

Myraide's father chuckled briefly and gently put his hands on Zael's shoulders from behind.

"Zael, was it? What's your book about?" he asked. Zael slowly stopped crying and sniffed loudly.

"My mom... She's gone though..." Navarre and Myraide's father jolted at the news and looked at each other in worry, fully aware they just stepped on a huge landmine.

"W-Well... Oh, how about your full name? I'm Lucian Abendroth and he's Navarre Seiker. What's yours?" Lucian asked quickly to change the subject. Zael seemed reluctant to speak after that, but both the men questioning him could see on his reddening face that it wasn't out of fear or sadness, but out of embarrassment. After his face had settled back to a normal color, Zael slowly opened his mouth and clearly spoke his full name.

"Zael... R. Sourcream."


	27. Chapter 26 - Reaper and Priestess Part 3

**Author's Note: Let's wrap this flashback up with more violence! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 26 – Reaper and Priestess Part 3**

* * *

"I'm against this," declared a man dressed in full navy attire, his blonde hair covered by a white cap that bore the Navy's insignia. Navarre turned his head to look at the man as the two sat around a table accompanied by Lucian. The navy man glared towards Navarre before he continued. "It's one thing to allow citizens from Amoris to travel here, however, it's another matter entirely to allow this thing to freely roam our city."

"Easy, Socrates. I never said we'd let him go free. However..." Navarre trailed off before he lifted his slung arm. "The Quantum Ballista we've been testing managed to do this to me yet all it did was rough him up and knock him unconscious. Do you think you could keep something like that imprisoned?"

Socrates went quiet at that and crossed his arms bitterly. Lucian chuckled a little before he looked towards Navarre.

"So what will be done about him?"

"He'll stay with me in the mansion for now. It'll help teach Helputt how to treat guests too," Navarre stated, and with that, the meeting was over. Unfortunately for them, the kid in question wasn't where he was supposed to be.

* * *

The noon bell rang loudly throughout the city as Zael sat silently on the steps connecting the shore to the main street. He slowly reached up to touch the gold bracelet attached to his arm, but as his fingertips brushed the object, it hissed loudly. Zael jerked his hand away and blew on his fingertips just in case they caught fire.

"It hurts..." he muttered quietly and lowered his head slightly. He clutched the small black book to his chest to try and ignore the pain the bracelet was causing him. Luckily, something else assisted with distracting him as the sound of something breaking caught his attention. Zael lifted his head and looked towards the main street to see a little girl crying and trying to grab at a broken glass ornament that now lay beneath an older boy's foot.

"S-Stop! That's daddy's special award!" the girl wailed but a larger kid grabbed her to keep her away. The boy with his foot to the ornament sneered down at the girl.

"If it's so special, then you should've kept it locked away just like your dad is, you stupid Amorisian!" the boy taunted snidely with a laugh. The larger boy with him chuckled and made sure to keep the girl down as the sneering boy kept talking. "Your dad is a prisoner, you dumb girl! You know what that means? It means he's a loser! Just like-"

"You."

The sneering boy was cut off by a very violent foot that found its way into the side of his face. The larger boy and the girl both looked in fright as the sneering boy was sent down the stairs beside Zael. Myraide tossed her hair over her shoulder as she glared at the boys menacingly. The larger boy instantly released the girl and didn't waste a second in running like hell away from the angry Myraide.

"What the hell?! Who goes kicking their fiance?!" the sneering boy shouted, but was then silenced by an expertly executed jump kick to the head. Zael shrank away to avoid the two, but couldn't help but watch as the sneering boy was quick to burst into tears. Myraide gripped his collar tightly after minutes of beating his face in.

"You aren't anything to me, Ross. You're just a disgusting bully," Myraide spat lividly before she released him. Ross began to cry harder and fumbled his way up the stairs and away from the scene. Myraide huffed angrily under her breath, but smiled when she turned to look at the girl. Myraide's voice turned sickly sweet when she addressed the girl. "Are you okay?"

"Y-Yes, but..." The girl looked to the smashed ornament and began to cry as well. Myraide looked at the shattered remains and consoled the girl with a small pat on her shoulder.

"I'll fix it! I'm sure it'll be easy!" Myraide proclaimed proudly and knelt down beside the fragments. The girl watched in hope as Myraide held her hands out and began to chant something under her breath. A few seconds past, but nothing happened. The girl started to look sad again, which made Myraide chant faster.

"It's not working," the girl murmured sadly. Myraide glowered at the fragments as if they were at fault here. Suddenly, a pair of hands placed down a small stone bunny in front of the girl.

"Here you go. Did I get it right?" Zael asked innocently before he straightened up. The girl stared at the bunny in amazement and then she looked up at Zael.

"How'd you know?!" she asked bewildered while Myraide stared wide-eyed at the bunny. Zael scratched his cheek lightly and blushed.

"Th-The shape of the glass fragments," he answered bashfully now that Myraide's glare had shifted to him. The girl picked up the stone bunny and smiled widely.

"Thank you, mister!" she spoke cheerfully and then ran off with the bunny. Myraide continued to glare at Zael as he tried to creep away from her.

"Hold it. How did you make it?" she asked sternly. Zael twitched and slowly pointed to one of the rocks on the shore.

"I just used one of those," he replied and was pushed aside by Myraide as she went to one of the rocks.

"Hmph, so you know magic? Big deal, I can do it too." Myraide stared down at one of the rocks and raised a hand towards it. A small ball of water formed on her palm and shot out towards the rock. The water ball hit against the rock, but nothing else. Myraide's face turned bright red as Zael watched her quietly.

"Um, want me to show you how to do it?" he offered, but she glared again at him and huffed bitterly.

"I don't have time to do something so childish!" she stated and turned her back on Zael. She huffed once more before she walked away, not looking back at all. Zael frowned sadly at being blown off and sat back down on the stairs.

"Girls are weird," he concluded. Zael sat on the steps for another hour or so as he did nothing but stare at the waves. That is until a rock hit his head from behind. Zael let out a sharp cry of pain and clutched at his head. He turned his head to see his attacker, but paused when he saw that it was Myraide holding what appeared to be a large basket of rocks.

"The rocks here are bad, so I went to get better ones," she argued with a light red tint to her cheeks. Zael stared at her in silence for a few seconds before he smiled softly for the first time in a year.

"You are weird!" A rock whizzed into his face in response.

* * *

"And that's how I met your mother," Zael stated before a fist whizzed into his face in response.

"Why are you only telling her the embarrassing parts of me?!" Myraide wailed in frustration. Val stared calmly at her father being pounded some more before she started to inquire.

"So what was the point of wasting an hour of my life for that?" she asked bluntly. Minerva choked back a giggle and Orerries tripped a little at the suddenness of Val's remark. Zael stopped Myraide's fist gently and looked to his daughter.

"The erosion on Behemoth was Calsifer, though I didn't know his name until I met Tarvanash a year after Navarre let me stay with him and Helputt. It's the same erosion that appeared on you before whenever you lost control of your fire," Zael stated, noticing Myraide's fist lose some strength to its force. Val rubbed her neck, looking completely unamused.

"And? Why mention all that other junk then?" she retorted with the same bluntness. Zael seemed hurt by her wording, but obliged her question.

"I wanted to make sure you all knew the background stuff before I told you-"

"Told us what?" Val cut in, the annoyance of standing there for an hour to listen to her father clearly showing on her face. Zael frowned and took a breath before he said.

"I'm a half-demon."

The room went deathly silent. Not a sound could be heard until...

"And?" Val and Myraide asked in unison. Zael blinked several times in confusion.

"Uhh... I'm a half-demon? You know, scary demon?" he said and stared incredulously towards the two who simply stared back at him. Minerva and Orerries, though, were completely speechless. Val rubbed the back of her neck and stretched her back to get rid of any stiffness.

"And? I already knew your last name. It's why you took mother's. You do remember I'm friends with someone who can see through time, right?" Val commented and reached into her jacket to take out the list of names Kyou had written down before the war. Circled on that list was a 'Luciela R. Sourcream'.

"Oh yeah, you have friends-" Zael started to say and received one of Val's boots to his head violently. After Val calmed down, Zael gave an apologetic look, but didn't dare utter a verbal apology. Zael turned his head to look at Myraide. "A-Anyway, I figured now would be a good time to tell you, but... how come you're not upset?"

"Isn't it obvious though? Only a demon would be stronger than me," she stated with a proud smile. Zael laughed dryly but frowned afterwards. Helputt scratched his head silently, not wanting to mention he had no idea like Minerva. A loud beep interrupted the mood, which made Val turn her head to the little Oro poking its head out of her jacket.

"Ah, you're right, Prit. Where did that bracelet go?" she asked Zael who thought about it for a moment.

"It was buried with my father," Helputt interjected for him. "Myraide was five weeks pregnant at the time and Zael was fine without it."

"So this bracelet caused Calsifer to stay down in father, and mother's water kept Calsifer down in me. So does that mean it's connected to a Priestess too?" Val wondered with a tilt of her head. Helputt shrugged his head slightly.

"I don't know how our family got the bracelet, but I do know my family once led an expedition to the northeast past Lanox. I'm not sure on why, but it's possible the bracelet came from that," Helputt said with his hand on his chin. Val moved her hands to her hips to think while Zael slowly got to his feet with Myraide beside him. Val stared at her father silently with her lips pursed until she found something to say.

"So if you're a half-demon, that would mean I'm one-fourth demon?"

Zael nodded his head slowly with a chuckle. Orerries pipped up after that.

"No wonder Miss Val is so strong!" she stated, but Zael's smile faded.

"Nah, Val's actually weak-" Once again, Zael found himself hit in the face by a boot. Zael grabbed at his face and wailed, "Can I at least explain before I get hit?!"

Val allowed him to get back up as he nursed his poor nose. Zael grumbled something about where Val got her violent nature from before he continued with what he was going to say.

"Normal people only have one type of mana inside of them. For example, your mother has Water type. Demon blood complicates this and can create offspring with more than one, though the second type is usually far inferior to the other. My mother was a fire demon and my father was a wind magician from Caluso, so I have a wind type with a secondary fire type. As for you, because of such a dark presence like Calsifer, the one-fourth demon blood in you made you a fire type with a water and wind secondary."

"How is this a problem?" Orerries inquired while Val remained silent. Zael scratched his head and looked at the princess.

"Having more than one type doesn't mean the amount of mana is higher. Like Val tried to use one of my techniques recently, but it drained her of all her mana. That's because for her, her wind mana wasn't high enough to support it, so it drew from her other types as well, which made the cost greater," Zael explained, twisting the proverbial knife in Val's back as she looked away embarrassed. Zael noticed her reaction and quickly tried to remedy it. "Of course, this doesn't mean Val will be weak forever! She just needs to learn how to make all of her mana a single type!"

"That's possible?" Val asked abruptly, surprised by the fact. Zael nodded his head slowly and then smiled as he pointed to himself.

"Well, I think so! I was able to do it naturally though, so I don't know how long it'll take to learn!" This time, Zael was injured by Myraide when she started to twist his arm a little angrily. Val conveniently ignored this and put a hand to her lips to mull over the information. Orerries stared at Val silently until she was almost caught staring by Minerva and looked away. Minerva smiled slyly and chuckled a little. Helputt was the next one to speak.

"For now, we've all let out a lot of emotions. Let's rest for today and continue tomorrow," he offered. Myraide nodded her head slowly to the suggestion and started to drag Zael away, clearly to continue in private. Minerva smiled some more as she walked over to the princess.

"Come with me, miss princess. I have something you might like," she said with a suspicious chuckle. Orerries looked between Val and Minerva before she reluctantly followed the elderly woman. Val was too lost in thought to notice them all leave, leaving her and Helputt alone. Helputt laughed as he looked at Val.

"If you're going to just stand there, you might as well help me tidy up the library that got hit," he offered. Val perked up at the mentioning of the library and looked up at Helputt quickly. With a second to waste, Val rushed past him and headed straight down the hallway to where she knew the library was while Helputt walked along, laughing loudly.


	28. Chapter 26,5 - Obligatory Beach Chapter

**Author's Note: Happy 1 year anniversary!**

* * *

**Chapter 26.5 – Obligatory Beach Chapter**

* * *

_Kyou log, star date... whatever that means. I have located the target and-_

"Why are you hiding, miss?" Kyou jolted from the sudden voice as she stood behind a large rock overlooking the long beach. With speed akin to that of a cheetah, she clamped her black notebook shut and looked to face the intruder. The intruder turned out to be nothing more than Schirra who looked confused when Kyou sighed in relief.

"Just shush and hide," she ordered and pulled the poor girl behind the rock. The two of them peeked out to stare at the water where they could see the large bulky body of Helputt enjoying the surf. Kyou's eyes were transfixed upon the rippling back of the man while Schirra's attention was stolen by the leaner Magnum who seemed begrudged to be there.

"He's dreamy..." the two girls said in unison. They then looked at each other and clasped their hands together with a large grin on both of their faces. Once their newfound friendship, a word used loosely, had been established, they returned to their stalking of their prey.

"Look at those muscles! The ridges are beautiful as if sculpted by gods!" Kyou ranted, making a quick note to wipe the drool from her lips. Schirra nodded her head along to whatever Kyou said, completely entranced by the spectacle of fitness. That is, until they were once again noticed.

"What are you two doing?" Orerries questioned calmly, a beach towel wrapped around her to hide what she wore underneath. Kyou nearly screamed in shock if Schirra hadn't clasped her hand over the girl's mouth to stop her.

"W-We're just admiring the beach, princess!" Schirra explained with a shaky smile. Orerries stared at them for a few seconds before she nodded her head slightly.

"I see. Is this a common act?" she wondered aloud. Kyou nodded quickly and then pulled the princess behind the rock as well. The three of them peeked out from behind the rock, Orerries being the only one to actually admire the beach.

"Say, princess. Which of those two guys do you prefer?" Schirra whispered to Orerries. Orerries tilted her head at the strange question.

"Isn't Sir Helputt married? And I do believe I heard Mister Magnum was engaged," she stated innocently. Schirra shook her head quickly and then pointed to them.

"I-I mean physically!" she corrected, but that only confused the princess more. Kyou perked up as she heard noise approach the beach. She grabbed Schirra and Orerries and pulled them back so they wouldn't get caught by the people approaching, who turned out to be just Myraide with Zael in tow. Zael, though, looked half asleep as he slowly trudged along.

"Honestly, you've been sleeping too much recently!" Myraide complained with a pout and tug on her husband's cheek to wake him up.

"I can't help it, I can finally sleep in peace now..." he murmured and flinched when the pain came. From behind the rock, the three girls watched the married couple set up a beach chair for Myraide to lay out on.

"She sure is pretty," Schirra commented quietly. Kyou shrugged her shoulders, clearly not interested, though Orerries slowly nodded her head to agree silently with Schirra.

"Miss Val's mother is gorgeous," the princess remarked. Schirra froze up in shock.

"That's her mom?!" she whispered loudly, being sure to keep her voice down enough so she wasn't heard by the others on the beach. Once Schirra had accepted the fact, she relaxed and looked back at the woman who was now being fanned by Zael, most likely as a punishment for not waking up when told. "... I see the family resemblance suddenly."

When Zael turned his head towards the rock, the three girls hushed and ducked away, Orerries being forcefully pulled since she didn't move fast enough. Schirra became sullen as she stared down at her chest. With a defeated sigh, Schirra began making circles in the sand with her finger.

"Stupid genes, why do some girls get all the luck..." Schirra muttered bitterly. Her self-loathing was interrupted though when Myraide called out.

"Val! C'mon! Enjoy the beach!"

Schirra perked up when Val was mentioned.

"My savior comes! The tyranny of the melons is-" Schirra was cut off mid-speech when she and the other two girls saw Val with a lollipop sticking out of her mouth. Her black hair was tied back with no sign of Prit on her shoulder. She wore her usual jacket, though it was opened to show the black bikini she wore underneath.

"Rejected. The beach doesn't interest me," she stated, but it only made her mother pout.

"But I got you dressed up and everything! Take that jacket off!" she demanded. Val turned her head away with a huff, which made her catch sight of the three girls behind the rock a few feet from where she stood. Kyou was too enraptured by the beef in the water to notice. Schirra was focused on something else entirely, however, as she glared at Val's ample chest.

"Traitor!" she shouted with tears in her eyes. Everyone on the beach looked over at the rock due to the shout. Kyou clicked her tongue in annoyance at being caught and put a hand on Orerries's back.

"Time to run! Be a sacrifice!" she commanded as she pushed the princess towards Val. Kyou then booked it as fast as she could away from the beach with a tear-stricken Schirra close behind. No one chased them, however, as a more pressing issue had happened.

Kyou had pushed Orerries towards Val, but had failed to check her strength. Val had been knocked off her feet and onto the sand while on top of her lay the princess with her face flushed a burning red to the point where smoke might have escaped her ears. The cause of this phenomenon being the contact between the princess's lips and Val's.

Neither of them moved for two seconds, which felt a lot longer to them than anyone else. Orerries quickly pushed herself off of Val, her red face almost pulsating before she covered them with her hands. Val's face was a lighter red, but still fairly noticeable even to the mother sitting nearby with a mischievous smirk on her face.

Orerries's towel had fallen off to show her modest one-piece swimsuit, and she was quick to grab the towel to put it back on to hide. Orerries's eyes darted around, her mouth forming silent babble until she darted back behind the rock and covered herself with the towel so no one could see her. Val, on the other hand, had forced her own face to cool off as she gave a quick glare at her mother before she darted off to catch the two that had run.

"See? I told you to enjoy the beach, hehehe!" Myraide called after her daughter and then laid back down to relax. Zael blinked tiredly a couple times, unaware of anything that had just happened. Helputt was laughing his head off in water as he watched it all unfold. Completely hidden behind the bulky man due to his small size, Chung's face was a bright pink at what he had also seen.

* * *

"C'mon, I was just ogling," Kyou whined as she hung upside down, tied up with rope on the rock they had been hiding behind. Schirra was hung next to her, still crying while she murmured "Traitor" repeatedly. Orerries remained under her towel, curled up against the rock. Val ignored Kyou's pleas and looked at the towel the princess hid under. Kyou quit whining and a sly smirk formed on her lips.

"Sha-la-la-la-la-la, my, oh, my! Look at the girl too shy! She ain't gonna kiss the g-" Kyou was quickly interrupted by a fiery blue explosion that ripped through her bindings and sent her flying through the air. Kyou landed roughly into the ocean, cackling right up until the impact. From there, she began screaming and flailing her arms wildly. "Help! I can't swim!"

Kyou continued to flail madly around in the water as Val watched in amazement. After being hauled out of the water by Helputt, much to Kyou's happiness, Val smirked darkly.

"You can't swim, huh?" Kyou felt a cold shiver run down her back and she looked up from where she lay on the sand.

"I-I had more important stuff to do than learn! And I've never lived near water!" she justified. Val hummed softly, her smile blatantly giving Kyou the worst of feelings. The poor girl made a mental note to learn how to swim as fast as possible while she watched Val walk away.

A caravan pulled up at the edge of the beach, Zildren at the reins. He looked at the scene before him, quietly wondering why his sister was crying and hanging upside down. After he let her down, he unloaded his cargo and carried it over to where the beach goers were gathered.

"Hello, Miss Myraide, I brought the requested stuff," he claimed and held up a large round watermelon in one hand. Myraide sat up to look at the fruit and softly smiled.

"Thank you!" she replied sweetly, making Zildren blush in embarrassment. Schirra and Zael glowered a little, with Schirra dragging Zildren away after Zael took the watermelon. Myraide then took the watermelon from her husband and called over to where Val and the hiding princess were.

"Come on over, you two! We got a treat!" Val reluctantly walked over, ignoring that Chung darted behind his father so she wouldn't see him. Orerries poked her still red face out from under the blanket. She stood up, her head still covered with the towel, and made her way over, avoiding Val completely. Helputt helped cut up the fruit with the knife he pulled out of somewhere and served a piece to everyone. Schirra quickly ran back, still dragging her brother, so she could get some too.

Once everyone had gotten a piece, almost all of them all sat on the sand to enjoy it, though Myraide kept her chair. Orerries quietly nibbled on the juicy fruit, keeping her eyes low to avoid looking next to her where Val had been forced to sit. The others apart from them began chatting amongst themselves. Orerries finished her piece in silence, her cheeks slowly cooling off. She perked up though when she heard a small murmur beside her.

"P-Pardon?" she stammered and glanced for a split second towards Val. Val was looking away, her cheeks flushed.

"H-How was today?" she repeated a bit louder so Orerries could understand this time. Orerries looked back down at the watermelon rind in her hands. She then nodded her head slowly, a smile forming on her lips.

"I-It was... good..." she whispered slowly, keeping her head down. Val kept her head turned away as she scratched her cheek shyly.

"I love you, Val said and kissed the princess fully on the lips," Kyou murmured with a giggle as she eyed the two from where she sat on the rock across from everyone. Kyou then burst out laughing and waved her hand towards empty air. "Ahahaha, as if that would happen yet! Save that for the last chapter before the epilogue!"

Kyou kept laughing and turned her head to look at you readers.

"Happy one year anniversary. Hope you lot enjoyed this chapter! Get ready for lots more!" With that, she snapped her fingers and ended the chapter.


	29. Chapter 26,9 - A Red Christmas

**Author's Note: If you're wondering what took so long, it was a broken laptop. If you're wondering why this is another side chapter, it's because this is one of my many presents to my lovely wife, I love you lots, darling. And to the one person who thought I was pairing Val with Chung: HAHAHAHA. Enjoy and Happy Holidays.**

* * *

**Chapter 26.9 – A Red Christmas**

* * *

The skies were a dull gray, covered in clouds as far as the eye could see. For Hamel, this would usually mean a storm. However, today was a magical day for all good boys and girls. It was the day a fat dude broke into their house and littered under their tree and in their socks. He also ate their food. The nerve of some people. And well, that day was actually tomorrow, but today is still important for some reason. Anyway, about the weather. It was snowing, which is perfectly normal in certain climates. Hamel was not one of these climates.

"Get those boats covered, you sack of potatoes!" the head of the harbor screamed, his head covered in the white frozen water droplets. The men he screamed at rushed around like headless chickens, making sure each and every boat they could reach was covered with a tarp. Yes, the people of Hamel rarely ever saw snow. It was even worse for a certain someone.

"What the hell is this stuff?!" Zael wailed loudly while perfectly safe inside his home.

"It's water frozen by low temperatures in the sky until they form ice crystals. When enough of these crystals collide and merge they fall to the ground as snow," Val stated calmly, having already seen snow numerous times in Ruben and Elder. Zael stared silently at the falling snow, not fully convinced of Val's wordy explanation.

Val didn't care though, as she was perfectly content with her tea and various papers spread out on the dining table. She and Zael were also the only ones not huddled under a blanket. Myraide glowered at the two in spite of that fact while she and her mother Minerva sat under a blanket together. Orerries had her own blanket, though she seemed a bit more resilient of the cold that penetrated the household.

"It feels like it was summer only yesterday," Myraide muttered bitterly as she pulled the blanket up higher to her neck. Minerva chuckled whimsically, her eyes drifting to Orerries.

"You seem okay with the cold, Princess," she spoke calmly, despite slightly chattering teeth. Orerries nodded her head slowly in response.

"Shura's capital sits upon a mountain top, so we get cold weather often. It's nothing new," she stated matter-of-factly. Minerva smiled suspiciously before she slipped out of the blanket.

"If that's so, then come with me," she said and pulled the princess out from under the blanket to drag her semi-forcefully upstairs. Orerries tried to protest while grabbing for the blanket, but Minerva was headstrong. Val watched the two go in confusion, but shortly returned to her tea with a content sigh. Myraide shuffled over to see what was on the papers, but froze up figuratively when she saw the hundreds of rather childish scribbles and drawings.

"What is all this...?"

"Hmm? Ah, I was working on designs for a new Nasod! This one will be equipped with thermonuclear energy created by mixtures of El energy, and-" Val's rant was cut off by Myraide's next remark.

"Looks like a chicken walked all over it."

The room fell silent. Val's face slowly reddened and she tried to think of a comeback to the abrupt reality-destroying comment.

"... Shut up," she finally settled with.

"Don't tell your mother to shut up!" Myraide snapped back.

"Don't insult your daughter's drawing abilities!" Val snapped back, finally having a comeback. Many minutes later, Myraide smirked triumphantly and held up a paper with an amazingly well-detailed drawing of a rather heavily-armed Nasod.

"I guess you get your drawing ability from your father," she stated with a victorious puff of her chest. Val stared at the drawing in silence before she put her head down on the table with a grimace. While Myraide gloated, Zael had finished his amazingly crude drawing of what he thought was a chicken. Luckily for Val, help returned.

"All finished," Minerva called out as she made her way down the stairs. Myraide and Val looked over to Minerva just in time to see a red-faced and very confused-looking Orerries stumble down the stairs. Once she had reached the bottom of the stairs, everyone watching her knew why her face was red. It matched the short-skirted red dress she now wore with white fur trim and white buttons. She also had on matching red gloves with the same fur trim.

"S-Stop staring..." she murmured under her breath with a brief glare at the red-faced Val. Val obliged and quickly looked away and put a hand over her nose and mouth to try and calm her face down.

"I have one for Val too," Minerva commented innocently, though the glint in her elderly eyes was anything but innocent. Val burst into objections, but they fell on deaf ears. An hour later, yes it took that long, Val was dragged back downstairs in the same outfit as Orerries.

"At least it can't get worse..." Val muttered under her breath. Naturally it did get worse. Minerva pulled in a large sack from the back room and put it down in front of Val and Orerries. How the scrawny elderly managed that was beyond anyone's reasoning.

"Since you two are so resilient to the cold, you can deliver these to Helputt and the orphans," Minerva said and was immediately met with objections.

"I am not going out in public wearing this!" Val and Orerries complained in unison. Which then led to them turning red again and looking away. Minerva laughed and smiled at the two.

"Then it's decided! Get going, Val and Princess!" Minerva commanded. The two girls stared at the sack and then back at Minerva. Both of them knew they wouldn't be able to carry that, but they couldn't say no anymore.

* * *

"Th-Thanks for the help, you t-two," Helputt tried to say without laughing at the two out-of-breath girls. Val glared at Helputt angrily before she managed to speak.

"What is in this thing anyway?" she asked between soft pants.

"Ah, it was Minerva's idea. She wanted to help spread some happiness around Hamel like my grandfather Nicholas Seiker. So thanks to you two, I can deliver these out. Want to help?" Helputt asked, but was immediately cut down by a very defiant "No!". Behind Helputt, Chung peeked out to stare at the girls until he got shy and ducked away. Val stormed out of Helputt's mansion with Orerries in tow.

"Let's just get back home before anyone unsettling sees us," Val muttered, but yet again was met by the most unsettling one of them all who just walked out of the bar completely drunk.

"Ahahaha, what are you wearing?!" Kyou laughed out while pointing at the two. It was then that the last straw snapped. The snow in the surrounding area was immediately burnt away by the large blue flame that erupted out of Val. Kyou staggered a little at the burst of heat before she was knocked flying into the air by a plume of the flames that resembled an arm. Orerries swayed a little at the heat until it settled back down.

Val's bright red face was close to crying in agony until Orerries suddenly leaned against her. Val glanced over to see the princess slightly snuggle up against her. Orerries breathed softly, her arms wrapping around Val's left arm.

"Warm..." she murmured with a soft smile against Val's shoulder. Val's cheeks went rose-colored, but then immediately back to normal when she caught Orerries who had fainted from the exhaustion of carrying added with the burst of heat.

* * *

Orerries slowly opened her eyes, blinking rapidly trying to remember what happened. She felt herself lying on a bed, though she couldn't remember how she had gotten there. It was only when she shifted slightly and saw that she was in Val's bedroom that the princess sat up quickly, her face bright red in embarrassment.

"What is wrong with me..." she murmured to herself, gathering her thoughts before she got up, staggering a little towards the door. She made her way downstairs just in time to watch Myraide drag Zael past her, a sprig of some plant in her hand. While the princess questioned what the plant with red berries was for, she finished walking down the stairs. Minerva was curled up asleep on the couch in the living room while Val was back at the table.

Orerries quietly made her way to the table so she wouldn't wake up Minerva. When she reached the table, she noticed that Val was fast asleep with her head resting on her arms. Orerries pondered on the idea of waking her up, but decided against that. Instead she poured herself a cup of tea and sat down across from Val to watch the girl's sleeping face.

"She carried you all the way to her bed, you know. You wouldn't let go of her until you were laid down," Minerva whispered, suddenly awake and sitting next to Orerries. Orerries almost choked on her hot tea, but managed not to make too much noise. Minerva smiled widely and patted the princess's back to help. "Thank you too, for helping me."

"It was fine..." Orerries muttered after getting her tea down. She stared at Val gently, and then softly smiled against the rim of her tea cup. "She was warm..."

* * *

Later that night, Kyou stumbled back into Hamel after swimming all the way back. It was then that she remembered in her stupor that she could've just teleported. With a regretful sigh, followed by a disgruntled groan from the removing of a fish from her shirt, Kyou laid down on the harbor to rest.

She stared up at the night sky in silence, watching a black shape move past the moon. Then another black shape appeared to be getting larger. It wasn't until it landed painfully on Kyou's stomach that she realized she should've moved away.

"Merry Christmas!" a jolly voice from the sky called down to her, but her yelled response was anything but jolly. After she yelled at the voice, Kyou looked back down at what had fallen to see a small wrapped box with a tag that read "To Kyou, From Parents". Kyou ripped open the wrapping and pulled open the box to see what was inside. To her utter dismay, a shiny set of four horseshoes glistened inside the box.

"Yeah, screw this. I'm resetting the timeline. And no dumb flower is stopping me," Kyou grumbled, but still tucked away the horseshoes. With a snap of her fingers, the story finally got back on track.


	30. Chapter 27 - I AM MACHINE : The Call

**Author's Note: With this chapter, I have officially reached my 1 millionth word on this site! And how fitting that it marks the beginning of the arc I had the most fun planning out! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 27 – I AM MACHINE : The Call**

* * *

The door to the library creaked loudly as it slid open, allowing Val to walk into the musty room. The library was largely untouched, its circular wall without so much as a single hole or crack. A couple of shelves had fallen over, however, and a small boy was seen picking up the books. The boy looked up at Val as she entered the room and he smiled happily.

"Good afternoon, Val!" Chung called over, standing up to carry the books to a nearby table. Val nonchalantly waved her hand to him and looked around the library. She set to work immediately on picking up the books with Chung. Minutes later, Helputt arrived to assist them. As they were cleaning up, Val noticed a rolled up piece of paper tucked away behind some books. Val picked the paper up and without a second thought, unrolled it to see what appeared to be designs for some sort of weapon.

"Ah, you found it," Helputt piped up when he saw Val staring at the paper. Val didn't respond as she stood there and stared at the designs intently. Helputt grinned proudly and put the tip of his finger to the design. "Chung and I have been working on an upgrade for the Destroyers we use. We call it the Disfrozen Portal. What do you think?"

Val didn't reply as she was far too engrossed in the designs, her eyes darting left and right as she stared at the paper. Helputt scratched his head with a chuckle and turned to address his son.

"Looks like we'll be cleaning on our own."

Chung groaned quietly, but didn't verbally complain. Though he hadn't seen Val in years, he still remembered not to get in her way when something interested her. Val began to mumble to herself before she grabbed a chair to sit down and pour over the designs. Outside the library, Pep and Aife stood guard in silence until Pep spoke.

"Aife, during the battle, were you with Lady Myraide?" Aife looked over at Pep and shook her head.

"No, I was at the Hall of Water assisting the beasts. I thought you were with Lady Myraide," she replied slowly. Pep fell silent and put a hand to her lips to think.

"So you felt it too. There was definitely readings of a third shield during that bombardment. I thought it was you because of how strong it was since that's what you specialize in," Pep explained to her fellow Nasod. Aife pursed her lips and mulled over it.

"I hate admitting it, but that shield was far greater than what I could produce. I thought it could have been the demon- I mean, Glitter. But when I arrived, he didn't seem capable of such a feat."

The two Nasods went silent as they tried to understand the third shield, but in the end they could say nothing else about the subject.

* * *

A week had passed since then. The restoration of Hamel was completed and the dragon that stared towards Hamel from the peak of the ancient waterway was fully recovered.

"I'm surprised you're still here," Tarvanash stated as it jumped onto the roof that Yaksha lay on. The now golden dragon looked back at the beast briefly before it returned its eyes to watch Hamel.

"I have no home to call my own anymore. And even if I were to return there, I would still have nothing," Yaksha spoke gravely, resting its head down upon the roof. Tarvanash trotted over and sat next to the dragon.

"It's not your fault it happened. Fate works in mysterious ways. If you were not there, it would have happened anyway to a different dragon," Tarvanash tried to reason, but Yaksha simply turned its head away.

"I created the very fear he wanted out of me. I, alone, am responsible for my actions then and now. If I had arrived sooner... or if I had not been so filled with revenge, none of this would have happened as it did."

"Never took you dragons for the sentimental type. The past is the past, Yaksha," Tarvanash said and then rested its head beside Yaksha's. Yaksha stared off at the burning sun sinking into the horizon.

"He will come. You know this, Tarvanash. His power will engulf the world in flames. There is more to fear in this world than machines or demons. We created a monster that day. A true monster. A monster that not even we can defeat together. Calsifer is likely trying to grow by absorbing his fellow beasts to match his might. But it will be fruitless. None of us can stand against Perkisas."

Yaksha paused for a second and then exhaled a small burst of green flames.

"That includes you, eavesdropper," Yaksha added, swishing his tail towards a small distortion in the air behind him. Kyou immediately closed the distortion she had created, a look of dread across her face as she sat safely in her own library. Her two men looked at her worried as she began to grab at nearby books.

"The hell is that dragon talking about? Damn it, this is why I should focus on small things more often!" Kyou snapped to no one in particular, opening and closing books at a fast pace. As Kyou went through book after book, she was too busy to notice something approaching Hamel at breakneck speed.

* * *

"That's one crate of... Uhh, how do I pronounce this?" the sailor asked, but Val ignored him as she lifted up the crate in her arms. Pep handed the sailor a few gold coins with an apology over Val's attitude before the two started to walk away from the port.

"Seriously though, Miss Val, what do you need all these alchemy materials for?" Pep inquired. Val clicked her tongue in annoyance.

"Because I'd rather die than ask that damn Glitter for help," she answered curtly with a brief glare off in the direction of the Hall of Water, where Joaquin had set up a temporary hideout for his group. Pep kept up with Val's fast pace as she continued to talk.

"Still though, what do you need all this for?"

"Argh, shut up and carry this," Val grumbled and handed the crate to Pep, noticeably out of breath from how heavy the crate was. Pep lifted the crate with ease and waited for Val to catch her breath. "It's for creating that thing Helputt was making. If I had that..."

Val trailed off, a sad look flashing across her face. Pep shared her look and then perked up to something. Pep turned her head up towards the sky.

"Miss Val, something's approaching directly towards us," Pep stated. Val looked up at the sky just in time for something to smash down into the building next to them. Pep moved quickly to deflect any debris from hitting Val as the two stared at the impact spot. From out of the broken building, something sparked as it shambled out of the rubble. It was a worker model Nasod.

"Message... come... Altera... help... King..." the Nasod tried to speak, but most of its message was disrupted by static and sparks. Pep stayed on guard between the Nasod and Val.

"Identify yourself!" Pep commanded the Nasod, but it didn't reply to the order. Instead, it tried to repeat its message, even more distorted this time. As it spoke, something green began to grow from the cracks in the Nasod. Pep's eyes widened when she saw that. "What is that...?"

The green grew more on the Nasod, engulfing the broken machine's arm and becoming a grotesque plant shaped like the Nasod's arm. The plant arm started to move on its own as it swung towards Pep. Before the arm could come too close, however, it erupted into blue flames. Something screeched loudly from the flames, but the flames persisted until the plant arm was completely eaten away. Val lowered her hand, making the flames go out. The remainder of the Nasod sparked and twitched as it continued its distorted message.

"The hell was that?" Val wondered, but froze up as the green began to grow again from the broken Nasod's body. This time the green formed around the Nasod's head, creating three black holes in the head to look like a face.

"Message... help... kill!" The Nasod became erratic, its remaining limbs thrashing about as it screeched the last word again and again. Pep looked sick to her stomach if she had one as she stared down at the pitiful Nasod. Val snapped her fingers to resume the blaze, not letting the flames out until there was nothing left of the Nasod but ash.

"What... was that...?" Pep asked slowly, visibly disgusted by what she had seen. Val shrugged her shoulders in response and kicked at the ash to make sure nothing green was growing out of it.

"Whatever it was, seems like we'll be needing to stop by Altera to find out."

* * *

"Absolutely not," Helputt stated firmly. Val grimaced and crossed her arms over her chest as she glared back at the giant man in his residence. She had come to ask for temporary leave to go to Altera, but he was being stubborn.

"I won't be gone long! Besides you don't need me to help prepare the ships and stuff!" Val argued back. Helputt met Val's glare with his own stern look, neither of them budging. Val gritted her teeth in annoyance and then took out the paper with Helputt's designs. "Besides if I go to Altera, I can finish making this! And that would help you!"

Helputt twitched a little at this information, unable to hide on his face that he was considering it now. He then shook his head and resumed his stern look.

"It's still far too dangerous for you to leave Hamel on your own! Who knows what that idiot king will try to get you locked up for good!" he argued back.

"I don't care what that idiot thinks! I won't be going through Velder anyway!" Val stated. Helputt paused and blinked a few times.

"Wait, you aren't?" he asked and Val nodded her head. She then turned on her heel and walked outside. She motioned back to Helputt, who walked over cautiously. Once the two were outside in Helputt's courtyard, Val grinned and signaled to Pep who stood by the wall surrounding the residence. Helputt tilted his head slightly, confused by what was going on until a mechanical roar pierced the air. Helputt snapped his head upwards to see what had created such a noise. Once he did, he immediately regretted it. In the air above the residence, hovered the gigantic form of none other than Eltrion.

"I told you, Altera is a flying island. So obviously, I'm going to fly there since Kyou is occupied with her own problems," Val explained, but Helputt's attention was devoted solely to the giant Nasod towering over him, a feeling he'd rarely felt before.

"Where did you find the time to make that?!" Helputt exclaimed loudly. Val scratched her cheek lightly and looked away from the scene, embarrassed by having to admit it.

"I didn't make it. I kinda just... took it. It was surprisingly understanding once I told it all about what was going on. Well, not that surprising, I suppose, considering it's directly related, but... you're not even listening." Val glowered at the awestruck Helputt as the titan of a man was far too busy admiring the giant Nasod to listen to her explanation.

After she grew tired of being ignored, Val kicked the back of Helputt's knee as hard as she could to get his attention, which in hindsight was a bad idea as it only hurt her leg instead. She did get his attention though, so she didn't mind the pain as much. With a grin, Val motioned to Eltrion.

"So, do I have permission for a little trip?"

Meanwhile, deep within Altera, deeper than even the Core, something wicked began to stir.


End file.
